A Prince and A Pirate
by fungumunguss
Summary: Killian Jones Charming is the son of Prince Charming and Snow White. He lives a great life, but is protected by his parents. When a pirate shows up one day at his doorstep and offers him chance of a lifetime. To work with the mysterious Captain Hook. Killian grabs this chance despite his parents wariness. But there is more to Captain Hook than meets the eye. Please read and review!
1. A Pirate And A Prince

Killian:

Killian Charming was a lucky man. He had the perfect parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, he had two younger siblings, Avery and Esme, and he was the next heir to the throne.

His life was perfect. There were girls fawning over him everywhere he went, and his friends admired his feats and courage. Plus, he was an absolute gentleman.

So why now, in the early morning when the birds began to sing and the sun peaked over the hills and valleys did Killian feel as if he was missing something?

And it was like this every morning to. He would lie in bed and wonder what exactly was out there beyond the castle walls. Sure, in many of the battles he fought he had seen many things, trolls, and goblins, amongst other things.

Killian shook the thoughts away. Dwelling on what was "missing" in his life did no good. He had responsibilities and a duty to live up to. There was no time to dwell in fantasies as he did as a child.

With that in mind, Killian rose out of the bed and proceeded to his closet. He stripped off the cloth pajamas he wore and grabbed the white cotton pants, which went a little bit past his knee, a white cotton shirt with a collar. Over top he had the red coat, with gold swirls intertwined throughout and gold brass buttons doing it up. He grabbed his brown boots and put those on tucking in the little bit of pant into them. The red shoulder pads rested on his shoulders, outlined by gold and gold strings hanging down. Killian headed towards the door grabbing his sword and sheath on the way out.

As he walked towards the dining room which was more like a hall he attached the sheath to his belt, with the sword inside.

His mother was going to furious at him. He was late for breakfast again. And then his father would lecture him on his duties as a prince, one being to family. And then his mother would ask if he had met anyone special, and the Avery and Esme would tease him. He sighed. It'd be another typical day in the Charming castle.

Killian passed several servants until he arrived at the doors to the dining hall. Two big oak doors looming over him daring him to enter. That's when he heard the voice.

"You're late."

Killian huffed. _He_ _would_ be right there, waiting. Killian looked down to see Jiminy Cricket, his mentor, with a thing to make his voice louder, on the floor, glaring at him, if that was even possible.

Killian rolled his eyes and crouched down offering his hand to Jiminy who hopped on. He then put Jiminy on his shoulder.

"Do you have an apology ready?"

"No Jiminy I don't"

"You should. They are your parents after all."

"I know but it's the same thing every morning. One would believe they'd be used to it."

"You're a prince Killian. One would think _you'd_ be used to it. You cannot be late when you become king you know. You'll have even more responsibilities."

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe we have breakfast to attend to. And stop lecturing me. I get enough from my parents."

Jiminy stayed silent as Killian opened the doors and walked into the room. He was immediately greeted with an angry stare from his mother, and glare from his father, a smirk from his younger siblings and a smile from his best friend, Pinocchio.

"Killian Jones Charming, why are you late?" asked a six month pregnant Snow White.

Killian winced at the sound of his full name. He heard Jiminy chuckle. His mother must be really angry if she used his full name. He glances briefly at Esme and Avery and sees them giggling. For two eight year olds, they're still extremely mischievous. Clearly they were happy to have the attention drawn away from them.

"Deepest apologies mother. I should not have slept in."

"I should think so. Now come and sit and eat. You looked famished."

"Snow. He needs to learn his lesson." said Charming.

"Charming, if I do recall we agreed you would wake him up today. Yes?"

His father remained silent. "That's what I thought. Today's an important day. We have a round table meeting. You are required to attend Killian."

Killian nodded. He then went to sit beside Pinocchio.

"Nice one man." he whispered into Killian's ear. Killian rolled his eyes and dug into his breakfast.

Pinocchio had been Killian's best friend ever since they were born. The brown haired blue eyed man was his right hand guy. Pinocchio though was a troublesome boy when he was younger, and a womanizer now that he was older. He always snuck out of the castle to head out into town and mingle with the public, women specifically. Killian never did that. He wasn't a rebel like Pinocchio was. He was a prince, and lived by certain morals. But he and Pinocchio always joked about the things he saw in town and how Killian needed to go out one day.

But Killian liked to stay inside the castle, read and learn more about the world. He was a philosopher in a way, studying under professors and tutors. Princes had to be well educated, according to his parents.

After Killian finished the meal he headed to his favourite place in the castle. The library. Pinocchio left to be with his father Gepetto. Killian grabbed a history book and settled into a chair in front of the fireplace.

The book was on pirates. Although Killian had never met any he couldn't help but be fascinated by them. They were free people who rebelled against the kingdom. They didn't believe in manners or being well spoken. They were all about stealing riches, and living life.

Not that Killian was complaining. Frankly he wasn't interested in becoming a pirate. They lived on water, he preferred land. They were dirty, he liked being clean. And they committed illegal acts. He hated criminals.

He was disturbed from his thoughts as one of the maids came in. "Sir?"

Killian turned around to see a pretty brunette with blue eyes looking at him. Her dress was blue with a nice corset.

"Yes?"

"The King and Queen are calling for you."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Belle, sir." The girl was taken aback by his question. Royalty usually didn't talk to their servants except the Charmings. The girl must be new.

"Thank you Belle."

She nodded meekly and ran away. Killian sighed as he put the book back on the shelves. He knew that the minute Pinocchio saw her, well if she was a virgin, she wouldn't be anymore.

Killian left the library and began heading down another stone hall to the meeting room. Out of nowhere Killian heard little steps quickening their pace towards him. He smiled. Killian pretended not to notice and he heard little fits of giggles.

_Three, two, one…_

"BOO!" Killian yelled as he whipped around to see his two younger siblings scream in delight and grab onto his legs.

Killian laughed as he watched Esme and Avery cling to his legs. He loved his brother and sister.

They were two eight year old twins and looked like their father. His brother Avery had dirty blonde hair, but hazel eyes from their mother. His sister had dirty blonde hair as well, but brown eyes. Both had fair skin, but nowhere near as fair skin as Killian.

Killian was the picture of his mother with skin as pale as snow and hair as black as night. He had his father's eyes though, a penetrating blue, colour of the sea. Unlike his father though, Killian had no facial hair. It made him look younger, more of a prince than a king. His father though had a beard/mustache. It was dirty blonde like his hair.

Killian picked up Avery and put him on his shoulders.

"Killian, why was mother so kind this morning. She let you off the hook!" asked Avery.

"Much to father's dismay." giggled Esme.

"I don't know. Maybe she's getting soft in her old age." Killian teased.

"Don't let her hear that."

Killian looked up to see Red looking at him with her grandmother. Esme ran off towards red and gave her a big hug.

"Red you here!"

Red smiled. "Yes I am. I'm here for the meeting. I'm assuming you're on your way now?"

Killian smiled and nodded. "Yes. Care to join us?"

"Sure."

Red took Esme's hand and walked down the hall with her. Granny came up beside Killian. "Have you talked to your parents about the meeting yet?"

Killian took Avery off his shoulders and put him on the ground. Avery ran off to join Esme and Red.

"No. They simply told me to be there."

Granny nodded. "I really do hate how they keep you in the dark. You're going to become king. You ought to be involved in as much as you can be."

Killian could only agree. His mother doted on him quite a bit despite the fact that he was twenty three. His father usually gave into his mother. He'd been in battles, seen plenty of bloodshed, and yet his parents still felt the need to keep him protected.

Killian shook his head and sighed as he entered the meeting room with Granny behind him. They took their respectable seats and the meeting began.

"Snow and I regret having to call you out of your busy lives but this issue that has risen up is…important. We must deal with it right away."

Muttering began all around the table. Whispers of whom, it could be started spreading. Most figured it to be Regina or Rumplestlikin. Killian sighed and shook his head. Rumplestlikin didn't cause any trouble, unless he wanted something, so it probably wasn't him. Regina was somewhere, though no one knew where. She was banished from the land, but that was all that was known. So who could it be?

Killian looked to his father to see sweat running down his face and his hands had gone deathly white. His mother was rubbing soothing circles on his back whispering about how it would be okay, how'd they fix it.

Whoever this disturbance was, was a big problem.

"Is it Regina?" asked grumpy who had stood up out of his chair.

"No." responded Charming.

"Then who?" asked Gepetto.

"Captain Hook."

Everyone did a gasp around the table and Killian looked bewildered. Who the heck was Captain Hook?

Granny noticed his puzzled look and shot a glare and Charming. "You haven't told him yet?" She jerked her thumb at Killian.

Killian's eyes met his father's and he could sense the shame coming off of him. Clearly no one, except his mother, was impressed with the fact that no one told Killian anything.

"He'll be running the kingdom one day Charming. You better learn to share stuff like this with him."

Charming simply nodded in silence and Snow looked at Granny with a bit of angry in her eyes. Granny shrugged it off.

"So who is Captain Hook?"

Charming sighed. "He's a notorious pirate. He's murdered many, stolen priceless objects, treasure, and causes riots in the villages. He's destroyed many lives. We've received word from Lancelot that he's entered our kingdom."

"We know he's coming here, but we don't know how or where." said Snow.

"Or what he wants. Either way, he needs to be stopped. It shouldn't be too hard to catch him, he is a pirate after all and their very messy with their crimes. He'll slip up, and when he does, we'll catch him."

Charming banged his fist on the table and Killian looked around until his eyes landed on Pinocchio's. He nodded to his friend. Pinocchio would know more about Captain Hook than his parents would, because he actually went into town.

The meeting ended soon after. The rest of it was ideas about catching Captain Hook and what to do with him after. Most wanted him dead.

Killian left the room and began heading towards his chambers when Pinocchio caught up to him.

"They don't know much about him."

Killian stopped walking and turned to face his friend. "And you do?"

"More than them."

"What else?"

"They told you basics. What he does. Yes all of that is true, but he's also a Captain. He doesn't necessarily get his hands dirty. Gets his crew to do it for him."

Killian furrowed his brow. "That would mean we couldn't actually arrest him. We'd have to arrest his crew."

"And since he's so popular in the pirating world…"

"He could get a crew in no time, and be back to his tricks." finished Killian. "What else do you know?"

"He lost one of his hands and replaced it with the hook."

"So Captain Hook is a moniker."

Pinocchio nodded. "No one knows the story behind it but him and his crew. Half of that crew though was killed because they started to tell other people about it."

"So Captain Hook's a private man."

"Yes. He's very sure to keep his secrets….well…secrets."

Killian processed this information. He'd have to go to the library later to learn more.

"Anything else?"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"No one's actually seen him."

Killian's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

Pinocchio shook his head. "One would think but literally when asking for a description, you get a bunch of different answers. None of them even match."

"So he's secretive, has a hook for a hand, and no one knows what he looks like."

"Pretty much."

Killian huffed. This was not good. How were they supposed to catch a man who had never even been seen?"

"I'm sure you'll find something in the library." Pinocchio rested his hand on Killian's shoulder. Killian nodded.

"I think I'll go there now."

"Good luck."

Killian watched his friend's retreating figure and then turned into towards the library. It was time to do some research.

Jack:

Captain Jack Sparrow had many "friends". Both female and male, but there was one in particular who he was looking forward to seeing tonight. His friend was an… _interesting _character.

They were feared, except Jack knew not to fear them. He was a good friend after all. But it did help that he had wanted his friend wanted.

Jack had been waiting for a few hours now, ordering rum after every empty glass. He knew the cue for when his friend arrived. They had planned it out, or more so they did than him.

His eyes scanned the pub till he found his friend enter. He smirked. They looked good. Really good.

Jack then pulled out a bottle he had and smashed it on some random patron's head. The stranger whirled around raising a fist.

"That guy did it." Jack said pointing at another man who was drinking. The stranger charged the man and next thing, a bar fight started. Jack headed back towards his table, hidden away in a corner.

His eyes followed his friend until they sat down in front of him.

"Sparrow."

"Swan."

She smirked. "Shall we begin?"

"Why not." Jack pushed a pint of rum towards her and she happily jugged it. "It's been a long time Jack."

"Indeed it has Emma. You look ravishing."

"You would say that."

"No love, I have what you need."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "The compass?"

"Aye. The compass."

Jack pulled out a package and slid it across the table to Emma. She picked it up and slowly unwrapped it. She nodded and put it in her own pocket in the dress she was wearing which was showing off her breasts quite nicely.

"Sparrow, eyes up here."

Jack moved his eyes to match her green ones. "Sorry love. Couldn't help myself."

Emma rolled her eyes and gave Jack his end of the deal. "This is where they are going?"

She nodded. "They want the curse to end Jack. They'll be going to the same place where that well you know."

Jack nodded. He did know. Barbosa and his crew would be going there to finally end that curse that made them immortal, where the Aztec gold and treasures lay. He would finally kill Barbosa with that final bullet and get back his ship.

"Emma, there's one more thing. Have you heard of the legend for what you're looking for?"

Emma shook her head. Jack took a deep breath. "The Elemental Stones were created by a brother and his younger sister. These two had learned how to respond to the elements and absorb their power. They found that they could control one element at a time, by sampling holding one of the stones. Later though, the element of water gifted the sister with the power to control water without a stone. The brother was furious. He found his sister using the magic of water and killed her. Her blood then mixed with the elemental stones. The water element then got angry and drowned the brother in a sea of his sister's blood. It's really quite morbid."

"And?"

"In order to even gain access to these stones, you're going to need a researcher who can find that location. Plus, the only way to summon the stones power now is through blood."

"So? I'll just cut my hand."

"It has to be royal blood."

"Why royal blood?"

"The siblings were royalty. Royal blood was spilt on those stones."

"So I'm going to need a royal. Great. If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda on the run."

Jack smirked. "I can get you both."

Emma leaned forward across the table. "You can get me both?"

Jack leaned across the table too. "In one form. He's dying for some adventure. Won't take too much convincing."

"A prince then?"

"Aye love. A prince."

A/N: Hey readers! I am really excited for this story and have great plans for it! I do hope you'll review! And if you want any certain things to happen, let me know! I may or may not put them in the story! ;) So enjoy this first chapter. I'll be getting the next one up soon!

P.S I love Captain Jack Sparrow so I only found it fitting to do a crossover kind of thing. He won't be in the whole story. Just the beginning and maybe the end.


	2. Up Up And Away

Killian:

Killian was sitting down at a table in the library with books about pirates, and oceans spread out all around him. But not one book mentioned a Captain Hook. Killian was getting frustrated.

"What are you looking for?"

Killian looked up to see the maid from earlier – Belle.

"I'm trying to find information on Captain Hook but I'm getting absolutely nothing."

Belle nodded and sat down across from him. She began skimming through the books.

"Captain Hook is a secretive man. I'm quite sure he made sure he didn't end up in a library."

Killian leaned back in the chair and nodded. "I guess that's true."

"The only library that might contain something about Captain Hook is the library in Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

Belle looked up at him. "You've heard of Tortuga?"

Killian shook his head.

"It's where all pirates are. It's the nest where they lay. Pirates and barmaids. Really if you went there, you'd probably find yourself Captain Hook."

Killian eyebrow's shot up. "You think he's there?"

Belle nodded her head. "I do."

Killian slowly stood up and grabbed a map from a shelf. Belle cleared the books from the table and Killian spread out the map. He tried to pinpoint the location of Tortuga but found nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Tortuga is….not on the map."

"What?"

"Only pirates know where it is."

"So I'd need a pirate to get me there."

"Yes."

"Thank you Belle. I'll take this to my father."

Belle smiled and headed off to go somewhere else into the library. Killian picked up one of the books and flipped through it to find something about Tortuga. His finger landed on page 345.

"_It is said that in order to find Tortuga you need a pirate. This is true. Any royalty or peasant that entered Tortuga would be killed on the spot. Tortuga is notorious for pirates and getting drunk. Looking for some companionship if only for a night? Tortuga is your place. Most people disguise themselves to sneak in. Some manage to leave later but most get found out and forced onto ships to become part of a crew. And make sure you don't anger any pirates and start a bar fight. You probably won't survive."_

The book gave no indication of where Tortuga was. Killian huffed. This wasn't helping. He played around with the idea of going himself…but then rejected it. He didn't have any experience dealing with pirates. So it would be unwise to go by himself.

"Killian!"

Killian looked up to see his sister, Esme, running towards him.

"Esme!" he picked her up and placed him on his lap. She looked at the maps and books.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing Esme. What about you?"

"Father sent me to come and get you for lunch."

"Doesn't want me to be late?"

Esme nodded her head.

Killian laughed and put Esme onto the ground. He stood up and she grabbed his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

Esme giggled. "Okay."

They walked hand in hand to the dining room. Killian pushed open the door and let Esme through. Her purple dress bounced with every step she took. Killian smiled. She was so cute.

Killian took his spot at the table. Pinocchio wasn't there so he was alone on his side. His mother noticed this.

"Killian…have you met anyone special lately?"

Killian groaned. He thought his mom had forgotten her "regular" question. Not the case.

"No mother."

Snow sighed. "Killian you are twenty three years old! You're going to become King soon! And yet you haven't had a serious relationship in over two years! When are you going to move on?"

Killian gripped his fork with a death grip. He abruptly stood up and slammed the fork on the table.

"Killian. I didn't mean to offend." begged his mother.

"You never do. And yet you say it all the time! Mother I will move on but I can't move on easily can I?" Killian was yelling at his mother now.

"Killian sit down and how dare you speak to your mother that way!" yelled Charming.

"Charming please…it's my fault. I goaded him."

"No Snow. Killian must learn to control his anger and he must find someone soon! I do not wish to force upon him an arranged marriage."

Killian's head shot up at his father. They were thinking of an arranged marriage. For him? How could they? Killian angrily left the table and headed towards the doors. He threw them open only to be greeted by two guards and….a pirate?

"What's going on?" asked Charming who had joined Killian.

"Sir we found this man outside of the castle. We were going to arrest him but…well….he said _parlay._" one solider answered.

Charming furrowed his brow. "Bring him in."

"Charming what's going on?" Snow asked as she stood up. She gasped. "Avery, Esme, you are dismissed from the table."

The twins ran out the door past the pirate to their rooms. The soldiers dragged the pirate into the dining room. Killian shut the door behind him. Killian noticed the pirate was cuffed.

The two soldiers left him in front of Snow and Charming and stood at the back beside the doors. Killian noticed his mother standing at the table, her finger tips pressed into the wood. His father was in front of the table, a hand on his chin and staring at the pirate in front of him.

Killian glanced at the pirate. The pirate had eyeliner on. His hair was in dreads, brown/black dreads. He wore a faded red bandana and had a dread hanging down with beads weaved in it. He wore dirty brown boots and a filthy black jacket. He had a stained cotton shirt on and his beard spilt into two, with beads on them. His skin was tanned and he seemed to be a bit drunk.

"Jack Sparrow." said his father.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

So the pirate's name was Jack and he was a captain. Maybe he knew Captain Hook. The chance seemed more possible now of getting to Tortuga.

"_Only pirates know where it is."_

"_So I'd need a pirate to get me there."_

"_Yes."_

The earlier conversation he had with Belle was running through his mind. This couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?

"What do you want Jack?"

"I heard you wanted to kill a pirate. Captain Hook?"

The room went silently. The pirate was planning something. Pirates always had something up their sleeves.

"And how could you help? You're the worst pirate I've ever met."

Killian looked at his father who was smirking. His mother was rubbing a hand on her swollen belly. The pirate rolled his eyes. Clearly he wasn't in the mood.

"You want Captain Hook dead, I can make that happen."

The pirate walked up towards Charming's face. He raised his handcuffed hands and whispered something to his father.

Killian took a step forward to intervene but his father stared him down and Killian stayed where he was. What was this pirate planning?

The pirate then took a step back and smiled showing off his yellow, rotting teeth. Killian grimaced at the sight.

"Guards take him to the dungeon. I'll think about it Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN. Captain Jack Sparrow." The guards dragged the pirate to the dungeons leaving the Charmings in peace.

"Charming…what did he say?"

Killian looked at his father. "Father?"

"He said Captain Hook would leave, for good, if we gave him what the Captain wanted."

"And?" asked Snow.

"He wants a researcher."

Snow looked taken aback. "A researcher? Whatever for?"

"He didn't say. Said it was Captain Hook's business."

"He'll probably kill them."

"That's what I was thinking. I'm not sure if we should go with Jack's proposal. He said he'd take the researcher to Captain Hook and then Captain Hook would leave."

"There has to be something else."

Charming agreed with his wife. "I'm going to call a meeting and we will discuss it there."

Charming took Snow's hand. "It will be alright."

Killian silently left the hall and began to head down to the dungeons. He knew he shouldn't be down there. But he needed answers from the pirate. The pirate claimed to know Captain Hook. Which probably meant he was on the death list of Captain Hook's. So why would he come here? Killian had questions, and he wanted answers.

Jack:

Jack rested in his cell whistling a haunting tune. He was waiting for the prince to come. He knew the prince had questions, he saw the curiosity in his eyes. Getting him to come would be too easy.

He then heard the jangling of keys and smirked. He was here. Took what? Ten minutes?

"You've got a visitor." The guard huffed. He grabbed Jack's arm, handcuffed him, and threw him into the visitation room. Jack then noticed the prince sitting down at a table waiting for him. Jack smirked.

"I knew you'd come."

The prince's head shot up and glared at him. Jack sighed. Clearly the prince had a little bit of a…moral issue. Emma would get arid of that no problem.

"Your friends…with Captain Hook?" asked the Prince.

Jack sat down and put his feet on the table. "Aye lad. What's it to you?"

"Who is Captain Hook?"

Jack smiled as he noticed the curiosity getting the better of the prince. "Can't tell you mate."

"Why not?"

"They'd skin me alive."

"Who?"

"Captain Hook and the crew."

"I can make you rot here if you don't tell me anything."

"I'm quaking in my boots. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, Captain Hook wants a researcher…and I've heard you fit the bill. Plus, you want adventure and what better way to be well known and find a future wife than to rid the land of a villain?"

"So I get – "

"An adventure of a lifetime."

"And you get?"

"This is my deal with Captain Hook."

"You're supposed to get a researcher?"

"Aye."

"What does he want with me?"

"I'll let the Captain tell you that."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"I know. But that yearning for something more is enough to make you do it. And really if you pull the "I need experience" and "you've kept me in the dark for so long" cards, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to oblige. Especially if you do it in at that meeting that you're having later tonight about my deal. Bring it up then. I'm sure everyone will agree. Put it to a vote. Majority will rule in your favour."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just do."

"That's doesn't mean much coming from you."

"Guess you'll just have to try it then. Won't you?"

Jack could see the prince's mind processing his words. The boy was going to do it for sure, and then Jack would be on his way to revenge, when he of course first dropped of his luggage. Emma wouldn't be pleased if he simply took off with her prince. He'd never live to see another day.

"Guard! Take him back to his cell."

"Pleasure doing business. I'll be seeing you soon lad."

The prince sat there and watched the guard drag Jack back off to his cell. The guard took off the handcuffs and pushed him into the cell. Jack lied down onto the bed and smiled in the dark. Revenge would be his.

Killian:

Killian sighed as he headed out of the dungeons. In one of the halls Killian stopped and leaned to look out a window. He saw the sun setting; he spent a lot longer down there than he anticipated. The pirate's words went over in his head. Should he do it? Would he ever get a chance like this? No he wouldn't. This opportunity was too hard to pass up. And what the pirate said made perfect sense. If he brought it up in front of everyone they would all agree and his parents would have to let him go.

"Killian!"

Killian turned around to see Red standing there waiting for him.

"The meeting's about to begin."

Killian nodded and fell into step beside Red as they walked towards the meeting room. He looked at Red. She was older than he was, by a year or two. His parents at one point believed he would marry her but neither he nor Red was interested. When they were younger it had been him, Pinocchio and Red. They were referred to as the Royal Trio. Killian was the leader, Pinocchio was the troublemaker and Red was the fighter. When they grew up though red spilt off from the group. She and Pinocchio had gotten together but he had cheated on her, several times. She forgave him but refused to be with him. It broke the group up. Killian refused to take sides but eventually mended the relationship with Pinocchio. Unfortunately, he didn't fix it with Red. They were civil towards one another but had never gotten close since.

Thus the awkward silence that hung in the room. Red was indeed pretty with her brown hair and eyes, but just not Killian's type. She was a little bit insecure about the fact that she was a werewolf despite what everyone told her. Yes she was strong and brave, but she was also much too close to his mother. It did make it awkward.

They entered into the meeting hall and Killian sat beside his mother and Red beside her grandmother. Charming stood up and began to speak.

"Jack Sparrow is currently in the dungeon right now. He has offered us a deal. We give him a researcher, who he will take with him to Captain Hook, and Captain Hook will leave us alone."

Whispers spread around the table.

"We are not sure if this is true or if there is something else going on. Sparrow said that Captain Hook wanted nothing to do with us. He's merely 'passing through'."

"Passing through? That's a load of bullshit! Captain Hook's got something else up his sleeve!" yelled Grumpy.

"Snow and I are well aware of that. Which is why we called you all here."

"I say we kill him. There's nothing better than a low life scum like that." said Grumpy.

"Arrest him and put him in jail. Then let the people decide what to do with him." suggested Red.

Mutters of agreement went around the table. Killian put his head in his hands. None of that would stop Captain Hook because they had nothing on him. Charming noticed his son.

"Killian do you have anything to add?"

Killian looked up in shock. His parents never actually spoke to him at these meetings. He usually just sat through and got bored out of his mind. But now was his chance. He could practically hear the pirate saying to take the opportunity in his head. And that's what he did.

"We can't do any of that because we wouldn't be able to hold him."

Red stared daggers at him and Grumpy scoffed. "What do you mean? He's killed several people!"

"He hasn't. _His crew_ has. Which means we'd have to arrest his crew not him. Plus, he's popular among pirates. Any pirate would love to work for him. So he could have a new crew in a matter of hours, and he'd just make them do his dirty work. We'd be going in circles with him."

"You're right." said his mother. Charming and Killian stared in disbelief at Snow.

"What?" asked Charming.

"Killian's right. He technically hasn't done anything wrong. No charges have been laid against him. What proof do we actually have to hold him?"

The room was quiet as they pondered over what Killian and Snow had said. Killian broke the silence.

"I say we take the deal. We have nothing really to lose. All he wants is a researcher. That's it. And we've got one."

"Who?" asked his father.

"Me."

Charming's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm a general in your army father. I have a military background. I've been trained by several tutors and professors. I have plenty of knowledge to give aid to Captain Hook. He wouldn't dare try to cross me. _I can do this._"

"No." stated Charming. "We need you here."

"I think it's a good idea." said Granny. Snow glared at her.

"Now don't you dare give me that look Snow. Your son is right. He is ready for this. He's been trained to one day take over the kingdom and yet you act as if he's a little boy. He's twenty three for goodness sake! He is more than capable of dealing with a pirate! I say we put it to a vote. Whose with me in letting Killian go?"

Granny raised her hand and Killian joined her. His parents gasped at his "rebellion". Soon Grumpy's hand joined as well as Gepetto and Pinocchio. Red joined after and even the Blue Fairy did. Killian then spotted Jiminy raising his hand. Soon the whole table had their hands raised but his parents.

"No!" shouted Snow, her anger getting the better of her. Charming raised his hand too. Snow turned to her husband, bewildered. Killian was shocked as well.

"Father?"

"I think you should go Killian. As much as it pains me to admit, we have been very, reluctant to let you go for fear of your safety. But you have proven time and time again you can handle any situation thrown at you with ease. I am sure this will be no different."

Snow gaped at her husband. "You're not serious."

"I am Snow. Killian has proven himself countless times in the battles we've fought. He will be ruling the land one day. We need to give him a chance to actually do something on his own, without being under our watchful eye. We will not live forever. It's best he learns now how to handle himself out there, when we aren't around."

Killian watched the silent conversation between his two parents as they were clearly arguing. Granny leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"If your father's on your side, you're as good as gold."

His father pulled away from his mother and spoke. "Killian, you are going. GUARDS! SEND HIM IN!"

The guards opened the doors only to show two other guards who had a stiff hold on the pirate's arms as he led him in. The pirate winked at Killian and then focused his attention back to Charming.

"Well then. We'll be heading out tomorrow. Savvy?" asked the pirate.

"Indeed. My son will be your researcher for Captain Hook. He'll be accompanied by a huntsman. That should be fine."

Killian groaned. So he wouldn't be alone. He'd be going with a huntsman. Probably his mother's doing because she didn't want him to get hurt. At least his parents wouldn't be there.

Killian watched the pirate go over the terms. He knew that Captain Hook would not be pleased with another accommodation but if he was desperate enough. He'd take both of them.

"Excellent. Tomorrow morning. Captain Hook wants to leave as soon as possible and we've got a journey before we actually get to them." said the pirate.

Killian's father merely nodded his head. "I hope you don't mind staying the night in the dungeons. I'm afraid that's the only way we can accommodate you."

The pirate smirked. "I've got a room at an inn. I'll meet you at the harbour tomorrow morning at eight."

Charming nodded to the guards who uncuffed the pirate and escorted him out of the meeting hall. With that the group dispersed and Killian headed off to the kitchens (he missed dinner) and then went to his chambers to retire for the night.

**The Next Day – Morning: **

Killian:

Killian woke up and shot out of bed. Today was the day he'd actually be leaving the castle and going on the adventure he'd be waiting for. This was it. Then he groaned. He'd be joined by a huntsman though.

Killian climbed out of bed and got himself changed. He then headed down to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit for breakfast. He wasn't going to breakfast with his family. He had to pack. If was going to be a researcher, he was going to need books.

At the library Killian grabbed as many books possible on pirates. He really had no idea what'd he'd need but he figured pirate books were a good place to start.

After that, Killian went back to his chambers and found Belle there packing for him.

"Good morning Belle."

She turned around. "Oh! Good morning sir!"

"Call me Killian."

"Very well sir. I mean Killian. I'm just packing for you. Your parents asked me too."

Killian nodded. "Thank you."

"Killian can I offer you some advice?"

"Uh yes I guess."

"Wherever you're going, whoever you're meeting, just remember that if you think they're a monster, their probably not. They are most likely just broken. And if you find something worth fighting for. _Fight for it._ No matter what others say, fight for what you think is right. And don't be quick to judge either. You don't know Captain Hook, so don't go making assumptions about who they are and their actions."

With that Belle left the room. Killian looked out his door where she had just left. What on earth did she mean? Killian would heed her advice. He'd be a fool not to. Belle clearly knew something and so he'd listen.

Killian grabbed his luggage and headed down towards the entrance of the castle, eating his apple along the way. He ran into his family there. He dropped his luggage and pulled Esme into a hug.

"Goodbye Killian!" Esme said as she cried into his shoulder. Killian lovingly stroked her hair. "Goodbye Esme. I'll miss you."

Esme reluctantly let go of Killian and ran to her mother's side. Avery came up to Killian and hugged him to but didn't cry. "Good luck Killian." Killian smiled and ruffled Avery's hair as he walked away to Snow.

Killian then approached his mother and hugged her. She began to weep. "I'm sorry Killian. I shouldn't be this emotional."

Killian smiled a sad smile at his mother. "It's alright. I will be fine and I'll come back safe and sound. Don't worry."

"But that's what mother's do."

Killian's smile matched his mother's at her joke. He then turned to his father.

"I'm coming with you to the harbour."

Killian nodded and kissed his family goodbye once more and then exited the castle and entered the carriage. The ride was quiet with a tense silence hanging in the air. Once they arrived at the harbour Killian exited the carriage happy to leave the tension. He walked down the docks until he saw the pirate leaning against, what was obviously his boat.

It was a big, brown, wooden boat. It had a skull and cross bones flag waving in the wind at the top of the crow's nest. (He brought sailing books too).

"Prince. Glad you could make it. Before we go I think we need to be one first name basis no? Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack stuck out his hand and Killian took it. "Killian Jones Charming."

Jack smiled. "That could almost be a pirate's name if it wasn't for the Charming at the end. Well, one of the crewman will grab your stuff and put it on the boat. Meet me on the deck when you're ready."

Jack left Killian on the dock and he climbed onto the ship. Killian turned to face his father who had something in his hand.

"Father."

"Killian. Snow and I agreed you should have this."

Charming handed Killian his mother's wedding ring.

"Father, this is mother's wedding ring. I can't have it."

"Snow insisted when I told her I think you should have it and why. She has plenty of other rings she can wear."

"What's so special about this ring?"

"My own mother, your grandmother, told me that wherever this ring goes, true love will follow. She was right. As soon as I had this ring, I met your mother. We both agreed you should have it, just in case."

Killian nodded and placed the ring in his breast pocket underneath the jacket. "Thank you father."

Charming nodded and pulled Killian into a hug. Killian hugged his father back. "I will not make you regret this." He whispered into his father's ear.

Charming pulled back and patted Killian's shoulder. You better get going. We'll be seeing you soon."

Killian nodded and watched his father enter the carriage and ride away. He sighed and headed up onto the ship. The crew was running around the ship, preparing to sail.

"Welcome abroad the Jolly Roger Killian. You're going to need to change. You're kind doesn't take to well for where we're going. Oh and I got rid of those books you packed. You won't need them. The books you need, Captain Hook's already got them at the library we're going to. Here. Now get changed. Meet me back on deck."

Killian took the clothes and walked underneath the ship to the crewmen's room. He took off his clothing and hid it in his luggage which he found lying in the room. He looked at the clothes, and noticed the majority of it was cotton, stained cotton, with a leather vest. There was a belt with a massive buckle as well. Killian threw it on, shuddering as the clothes smelt awful clearly initiating that they hadn't been washed in a while.

Once Killian was changed he proceeded to join Jack on deck.

"Not too shabby mate." said Jack, rather proudly.

"Jack, you never did tell me where we are going."

Jack, who was at the wheel, and Killian had joined him, simply smiled keeping his eyes focused on the water ahead.

"An adventurous lad like you should be excited. We're going to meet Captain Hook."

"Where though?"

"Tortuga."

A/N: So how is it so far? Good? I think so! :D Next chapter coming soon! TO TORTUGA!


	3. Going to Basics

Killian:

They had arrived to Tortuga. The trip though had been less than satisfactory. Killian discovered why he hated water so much. He got seasick. Jack had teased him the whole trip and how he wouldn't last a day with Captain Hook. Killian had spent most of the time in the hull of the ship. He had met the huntsman who was joining his journey there.

His name was Graham. Blue eyes and light brown hair with a nice size of fuzz on his chin and underneath his nose. He made the girls at the harbour swoon. Killian and Graham got along quite well. They discovered they were the same age. Graham was mostly skilled with hunting and knives, plus communicating with animals. Killian was the well-educated one. They simply said Killian was an academic, while Graham had street smarts.

But now they had finally stepped down into Tortuga and Killian could not be happier. He could have kissed the ground. He had actually considered it. The crew spilt off and headed to different taverns leaving Jack, Killian and Graham on the dock.

Graham decided to leave and go find himself a tavern. He wasn't exactly on good terms with the crew. They didn't like him, and he didn't like them. Hopefully that would change if they wanted to have a safe and pleasant journey.

"Well lad, let's head to a tavern."

"But I thought we were meeting the Captain!"

"Aye we will. Tomorrow though, around the afternoon. And don't mention Captain Hook ever. People here have a sore spot for Captain Hook."

Killian nodded. The streets of Tortuga were lit by oil lamps. They smelled foul and were decorated with bums who were drunk off their asses. There were also many barmaids, drunk as well, flinging themselves everywhere and were wearing the most inappropriate clothing Killian had ever seen. The book was certainly right. Killian shivered.

"Ignore them. They're too busy to notice us. Though I do warn you you'll probably have a few wenches trying to lure you to their beds. So be wary."

"Why are we here at night? Why couldn't we come in the morning?"

"Because at night we seem less suspicious and there a less chance of you royals catching us and finding this place. Pirates have many secrets. Plus the men like getting at least one drinking night before they set sail."

Killian followed Jack to a tavern. He couldn't quite remember the name, but frankly he wasn't too concerned. The tavern was packed, with pirates all over the place, standing or sitting, at tables or the bar. It reeked of some alcoholic drink. That and just dirt in general. Jack led Killian to a table at the back tucked around the corner. He smiled as a barmaid came and gave them two pints of rum. She winked at Killian and smiled, showing some lovely rotten teeth. Killian nodded back.

"Lad, I suggest not smiling. If people see you're perfect teeth, well…see you never."

Killian nodded his head and kept silent. "So we just drink for the rest of the night?"

"Pretty much. Are you not going to drink that?"

Killian looked to where Jack was pointing. He was pointing at his drink. "Uh I haven't had any yet."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No."

Jack's eyes widened. "You've never had rum?" he whispered.

"No. I've lived a pretty sheltered life."

"Drink. Now."

Killian took a hesitant sip. "Oh my that's awful!"

Jack laughed. "The first sips a little rough. Takes some getting used to. Oye! You! Two more pints of rum!"

The barmaid nodded and headed off towards the bar, disappearing through the crowd. Killian sipped meekly on his rum, taking larger sips with each taste. After a while, it wasn't too bad.

The barmaid came back with a tray that had their drinks on it. She set it on the table and her eyes connected with Killian's. Killian gulped. She was stunning compared to the other women here. She was thin, with fair skin, not pale like his. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them and her lips seemed to be dusted in a rosy pink. But the most beautiful factor about her was her eyes. They were green with flecks of sliver.

Jack smirked and pulled her over to him and wrapped his hand around her waist and whispered things into her ear. She giggled and playfully slapped him and lowered herself onto his lap.

Killian meanwhile tried to avert his eyes but kept on being drawn back to her. Her dress was simple too. Brown corset attached to a brown skirt. White cotton underneath with the sleeves which ended at her shoulders, puffed out a little. It was a low cut, but somewhat modest compared to the other dresses he'd seen.

"Oye lad, that lady over there seems to be quite fond of you. Go strike up a chat."

Killian's eyesight followed to where Jack was pointing and he noticed a…well…not his type kind of girl. He turned around and hid his face, (she had winked at him) and death stared at Jack. Jack laughed and took the barmaid off his lap and set her on the ground.

"Sorry lass but I've got to get this lad to bed. Maybe some other time." Jack grabbed the barmaid's hand and kissed it, making her blush and then he winked, making her blush harder.

Jack then grabbed Killian and led him out of the tavern. They found an inn, and rested there for the night.

**The Next Day – Afternoon:**

Killian:

Killian, Graham and jack had been walking for a while now, and Killian's feet had begun to ache. Jack was leading the through some forest trails. He said that Captain Hook kept his ship on the other side of Tortuga where no pirates let alone people were.

"Don't worry lads! About twenty more minutes till were there."

Killian had noticed the crew hadn't come with them. He shrugged it off and figured that the crew was already at the ship. With how early they rose every morning, it didn't surprise him.

"We're here."

"Finally." said Graham. Killian muffled a laugh. Graham was an impatient man from what Killian could tell. Probably why he and the crew didn't get along.

"It'd be best if you shut your mouth huntsman. Captain Hook won't tolerate behaviour like that."

Jack walked out of the forest onto a beach. The white sands stretched for miles and the teal ocean lapped up onto the shore. Killian noticed a dark shape out in the distance.

"Is that the ship?"

"Aye."

Jack began to walk towards the ship which was resting on the water. Killian and Graham followed. About twenty minutes later, they arrived to a dock where in front of them was a massive ship, much bigger that the Jolly Roger. It had black sails and a seahorse on the front.

"This isn't the Jolly Roger." stated Killian.

"No lad. It'd be the Pearl."

Graham took a sharp gasp. Killian looked at him. "What?"

"Isn't this ship cursed? The crew is damned? You failed to tell the King and Queen this! They will not be pleased!" yelled Graham who pointed viciously at Jack with his dagger.

"Details. And no it's not cursed nor is the crew. Captain Hook managed to save this ship from that very crew you speak of."

Jack's mood got considerably darker as he spoke of this supposed crew which was damned.

"Let's just go meet Captain Hook shall we?" asked Killian who was growing impatient of having to wait. The excitement and curiosity was killing him.

Jack nodded and walked up the ramp with Killian and Graham following. They heard orders being shouted from the deck and they got louder the closer they got. Finally they stepped onto the deck and Killian saw crewmen running around doing things to get the ship ready to sail. And then he noticed a gleaming thing of silver. Jack was walking towards that silver and began to talk.

"Captain Hook! They're here!"

"Jack. That's fantastic."

The voice was melodic in a strange way. It carried intimidation and courage. Jack hugged the Captain and Killian's palms became sweaty. Captain's Hook's back was still facing them so they couldn't see his face. Finally he turned around. Killian gasped. It was the barmaid from the night before who had been with Jack.

"You're Captain Hook? But you're a girl!" said an astonished Killian.

Captain Hook looked at down at herself. "Huh would you look at that. It appears I am. Boys, knock 'em."

The crew began approaching Killian and Graham. Graham whipped out his knife, ready to attack but got knocked in the head and fell to the deck unconscious. Killian met the Captain's green eyes and saw her smirk. His vision then went blurry, and soon black.

Emma:

Emma had her crew tie up the two men to the mast. Both were still unconscious and she wasn't too happy at Jack.

"Sparrow, I believe I wanted one researcher…not two."

"The other one's a huntsman."

"You brought me a HUNTSMAN?"

Emma was furious. The fewer new people she brought on board her ship, the better. And this…"huntsman" was not what she wanted. Now not only would she have to deal with a spoiled brat, but she'd have to deal with a sketchy goon. This trip was starting to look like a trip in hell. Emma smirked. Not that she hadn't already seen what hell looked like. She'd done her fair share of the devil's work. Well her crew did but she initiated it.

Emma Swan had indeed seen violence at its worst. Probably because she caused it. But now she put all her mindless affairs aside because she was on a hell bent path for revenge against a crocodile.

Now this crocodile wasn't actually a crocodile. No it was the dark one. Infamous for stirring up havoc and making deals that ruined people's lives. And royals thought she was the bad one. Emma scoffed and turned her attention back to the prince in front of her.

She put her hook underneath his chin and lifted it, turning the face around so she could see all of it.

"Well he's certainly pretty."

Emma could feel Jack's smirk behind her. She'd deal with him later. Emma then noticed her crew had stopped working and was watching her.

"MEN GET BACK TO WORK!" she yelled at them. Immediately there was scuffling and shuffling around the deck as men went back to their posts so they wouldn't have to walk the plank.

"Well Jack, at least they're not hideous."

Jack and Emma began to laugh and laughed for a good five minutes. Emma then broke it.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Good luck on your revenge Jack."

"As well as you Captain Hook."

Jack smiled and bowed and left the ship leaving Emma on deck with a prince and a huntsman strung to her mast. "Now what to do with you two." Emma muttered to herself. She shrugged and went to the wheel. When they woke up, she'd deal with them then.

Killian:

Killian's head hurt. A lot. He felt groggy and could barely remembered what happened.

"Hello handsome. How's the head?"

Killian tried to register the voice and the laughter that followed it. Then he remembered. Captain Hook. Who was actually a woman. He definitely did not see that coming. Killian groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find himself tied to the mast of the ship.

"Untie me now! I am a prince and deserve to be treated with the utmost respect!"

Captain Hook rolled her eyes. Killian studied her. She was most certainly the barmaid he saw in the tavern with Jack. She wore trousers though…or leather pants. Tight, black, leather pants. She wore a full length jacket, leather, that fitted her figure. Long brown boots, red lips, black eyeliner to make her green eyes pop. Underneath her coat was a deep forest green, leather vest. Her eyes glowed with their emerald green.

"I'm not sure I want to…handsome." she smirked.

"I demand that you do."

She scrunched her nose and shook off his demand. "The way to demand to be released, makes me very intimidated. Chills."

Captain Hook shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Killian decided to ignore her sarcasm and ask why she wouldn't release him and Graham.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if haven't noticed, prince, we're in the middle of an ocean, and nowhere near your kingdom. Also, you're on my ship meaning I make the rules. Here, I'm the royalty, not you."

Killian stared daggers at Captain Hook. She smirked. Oh how Killian would love to wipe that smirk off her face. He began to struggle against his bonds, but with no avail.

"I wouldn't bother trying. Smee is quite, successful with her knots." Captain Hook jerked her thumb at a woman who was sitting on the edge of the ship looking over the water. At the mention of her name, she turned around, hopped of the edge so she was back on deck and strolled over to where Captain Hook was standing. Her hair was a crimson/burgundy/red colour. She wore black leather pants too. In fact her outfit was almost identical to Captain Hook's except for design difference in the coats and boots. Her vest though was a midnight blue, not a forest green. Her hair was in a ponytail, straight, and the bangs pulled back to form a little bump on her head. Her eyes were lined in black with black/grey eye shadow on them giving a smoky look. Her lips were a gold/brown colour and her skin was as pale as Killian's. And her eyes were blue and looked achingly familiar. But Killian couldn't place who had eyes like that.

"Gentleman, this is Chelsea Smee, my first mate. You'll refer to her as Chelsea. Understood? Good. Smee, you can untie them."

Chelsea walked over and untied Graham first and then Killian.

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes at Killian. "Don't push your luck." She whispered. Killian could not understand why everyone was so hostile on the ship! He had merely been polite and the woman looks as if she wants to stab him!

Captain Hook chuckled. "You two! Show the prince and huntsman to their room. As for you handsome, and your friend, make yourselves comfortable. You're going to be on this ship for a week maybe more as we head to our destination. In the meantime, prince, you can get started on those books I got for you in Tortuga. Head down to your cabin and unpack. I'll meet you both down there and I'll give you your instructions. Now go!"

Killian and Graham followed the two men to their cabin (turns out they were sharing) and left them. The cabin wasn't as large as Killian's bedchambers, but when he was on the Jolly Roger, well…he's content with the room and only sharing it with one other person. Not twenty. Killian began to unpack. He put his clothes in the dresser he had and Graham did the same.

"You okay?" he asked.

Killian nodded. "Pirates are rough so I guess I'll get used to it."

Graham's eyes said that he agreed and went back to his own unpacking. Killian sat on his bed and looked at the ground. His mind showed those green emerald eyes and the achingly familiar ocean blue, and those thoughts consumed him for the time.

Emma:

Emma steered her ship with ease. She loved the Pearl. Although it hurt to give the Jolly Roger up, Jack needed it for his mission as she needed the Pearl for hers. Besides, with the rumor around the ship, many feared it which gave peace to Emma because no one wanted contact with the ship.

"Smee. Really? Couldn't have just said my name?"

Emma smiled and turned to face Chelsea who was leaning on the rail facing her.

"That is technically your name."

"My last name. You make me sound so degraded."

"You're my first mate."

"I prefer second in command. Honestly if you keep referring to me as first mate none of the crew will take me seriously when I give orders. My role is more influential and of a higher class than first mate."

This was true. Chelsea was second in command next to Emma. If Emma was off making deals, Chelsea would take over the ship in her absence. Emma trusted Chelsea with her life which was something extremely rare for Emma to do. And Chelsea knew this which was why she never would abuse that trust. Chelsea knew Emma's deep and dark secrets. They had found each other when they were young. Emma's father was a pirate himself and he showed Emma the ropes. Chelsea had met Emma in Tortuga one day and Emma brought her onto the ship. At first Emma's father was displeased, but then he let Emma take Chelsea under her wing. A strong friendship formed between the two girls, and has only grown ever since.

"So what do you think of the beauty boys?"

Emma smirked. "Well their quite pretty."

"Pretty Boy and Handsome?"

"I like those names. Yes. Pretty Boy and Handsome."

Emma and Chelsea started laughing. "Want me to take over the wheel so you can give princey his research?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Give him a tour first and then bring him me."

"Alright." Chelsea disappeared down the steps into the hull leaving Emma steering the ship.

"No Jack. He's definitely not hideous." she whispered to herself, the wind being the only thing listening.

Killian:

Killian was thinking about Captain Hook. He was actually a she. Killian still could not fathom it. It made so much sense now about how she kept herself hidden. Everyone thought Captain Hook was male when it was the other way around. Captain Hook was a moniker for a female…oddly enough. Killian though hadn't been too pleased with her though. She was rude and obnoxious, ignoring the fact that Killian was a prince and treating him as if he was scum. She tied him to the mast of the ship! He wondered what else she was capable of. Killian sighed. She was beautiful though. Her green eyes made him shiver. They indicated importance and demanded respect. With one stare, a man could quake in his boots. How was it even possible? It was obvious her crew feared her.

And what about her first mate? Chelsea Smee? She seemed to be angry most of the time. She was a bomb waiting to go off. As if you said anything wrong she'd lash out, and you better pray that you'll survive because chances were you wouldn't.

Clearly this boat had an interesting set of characters. Killian's thoughts were disturbed as he heard knocking at the door. He looked over at Graham and Graham got up and answered it. Graham opened the door to reveal Chelsea standing there, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Ladies, Captain wants me to give handsome a tour. Shall we?"

Chelsa turns into the hall and Killian gets up and follows with Graham right behind him. Chelsea turns around, her brow furrowed.

"I asked for Handsome. Not Pretty Boy. Sorry _huntsman_, you're staying here."

"Where Killian goes I go."

"Lovely. Congrats prince. You've got a stalker. Cute."

Graham snarls at Chelsea. "What were you, raised by wolves?"

Graham instantly refrains back. Killian steps between the two trying to stop or prevent any fight breaking out.

"Graham will come with us on the tour. That is not an option."

"Whatever you say princey."

Killian rolled his eyes. He was getting really annoyed with the pet names. "Lead the way…Smee."

Chelsea whirled around with a dagger right at Killian's neck. "What did you call me?" she sneered.

Graham threw back Chelsea off of Killian. "Back off."

Chelsea took a step back and began walking down the hall. "You okay Killian?"

"I'm fine." Graham questioned Killian with his eyes and Killian insisted he was fine. "Let's just follow Chelsea. It's my fault. I provoked her."

"Hook told us to call her Chelsea. Next time do just that and we won't have any problems."

"Hook? As in the Captain? Why call her that?"

"Saying Captain Hook all the time is a mouthful. Plus I don't respect her so I'll be sticking to Hook. You should do the same. Not let her control you."

"Ladies hurry up! Haven't got all day!" Chelsea yelled from the end of the hall. She disappeared into a room.

"Heed my words." Graham than ran off to follow Chelsea and Killian took off after him. They arrived in a tiny hallway. There was serving window to their left and a wall to their right. Chelsea was leaning on the shelf sticking out of the window.

"This is the kitchen and that there is Mum."

"Mum?"

"Mum's are cook. Makes a mean roasted duck. C'mon I've got more to show you."

Killian peered through the window to find a burly man with chubby cheeks and stubble on his chin. His hair was long a greasy and dark brown. He looked up at Killian ad Graham who both gasped. The man had one brown eye, the other pure white.

"He's blind in his left eye. Sweet man though. Don't stare. Makes him uncomfortable." She grabbed Killian's wrist and dragged him down the hall and entered a dining room. There were tables and chairs bolted to the floors. Killian guessed it was so they wouldn't fly around like the ship.

"Dining hall. You guys will be eating here with the crew. You get your food from Mum and then come here. Captain sometimes eats here other times no. So you might want to be friendly towards the crew."

She gave a look at Graham and then turned around walking out the dining hall weaving into another one into the cabin room where the crew slept. All of them. The men followed her.

"Crew sleeps here. Don't come here whatever you do. It smells like a pig sty and is absolutely filthy."

They followed her out of the hallway and past another cabin with fancy mahogany doors.

"Captain's cabin. You are never allowed in there. Understood? Good."

They walked up onto the deck and Killian's eyes drifted towards Hook. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked fearsome, and defiant as if nothing could defeat her. Killian felt his heart do an odd beat. Strange. He shook it off.

"Boys if I were you I'd down underneath the ship." Hook yelled at them.

"Why?" Graham yelled back.

"A storm's coming. A big one."


	4. Legends and Lessons

Emma:

Emma smiled as the wind threw around her hair and the rain smacked her face. Her crew was manning their stations and she was at the wheel. Chelsea was shouting orders down below deck. Her crew wouldn't hear Emma from where they were. The storm was proving to be fatal for most pirates but Emma was no ordinary pirate. Her father was a Captain. This was in her blood to be a pirate. And no storm would stop her from her goal. Revenge.

Revenge fueled her as well as her father. Her mother had run off with a proper gentleman. Said her father was nothing of the sort and didn't know how to treat a woman. She took Emma along but Emma's heart always belonged to the sea. Her mother would always find her near the ocean at the end of the day. Later her mother's lover was brutally murdered and left her a note from Emma's father. She ran away with Emma.

When Emma arrived at the new home she didn't fit in. She started fights, rebelled against the law, without getting caught. She was a born rebel. She hated dressing up as a "lady" according to her mother. She had lived under the Charmings rule actually for a few years. Never met one royal though but she had heard rumors that they were the perfect family. Her mother had hoped one day she'd meet the prince.

"_You're a pretty girl Emma. You could win his heart." _

Those were the words her mother spoke so many times. But Emma never understood the point of being a lady. She wanted to rule her own life, not be ruled by others. One day she asked what had happened to her father. She knew him as a good, honest man. A tradesman who died from the hands of a pirate. This was true but what she didn't know was he became the pirate. Hence the good man died by the hands of a pirate. Kind of a metaphor thing. Not that Emma cared.

Emma then learned why she was drawn to the ocean so much. Why she got in fights with the boys. Why she couldn't stand being a lady. She was a pirate. Through and through. She told her mother this and her mother refused to believe it. Emma excelled in school, she was a genius. There was no way Emma would waste that talent on being a pirate. But the more Emma's mother watched her, the more she realized she was like her father. A free spirit. Someone who could not be held down. The life of a lady would minimize Emma's potential not expand it. So Emma's mother sent her to her father with a note in tow.

Captain William Turner did not understand that he had a daughter but when he read the letter he shut himself in his cabin for days. The crew at first blamed Emma and planned mutiny against her but when she stabbed the first mate, killing him, they didn't question her again. In fact they respected her and showed her the ropes of how to captain a ship. She worked her way up, but up quickly she went. Soon she was first mate. When her father finally immerged from the cabin he was shocked to find his daughter commanding the boat in his absence. He asked one of his crew where his first mate went and they told him his daughter killed him. Said he was disrespecting her and she gave no pity to him. Her father saw a girl after his own heart. So he grew to love her like the daughter she was. He let Emma bring Chelsea on board and saw another girl after his own heart. Two fine lasses who would be great pirates. Emma smiled at the memory.

"CAPTAIN! LOVELY WEATHER WE'RE HAVING ISN'T IT?"

Emma looked down and saw Chelsea on the deck smiling at her. She was soaked to the bone, her hair dripping down her face. Her eyes laughed with the rain.

"Indeed Smee. I think it's rather nice. Good change for once!" Emma said heartily. No. Weather like this would not get her down. She knew the real reason behind this though. It was a warning. She was treading on dangerous waters (no pun intended).

"It's _her_ isn't it?" Chelsea whispered into Emma's ear.

"Aye. It'd be her."

"A warning then?"

"I believe so. Just making sure we know where we stand and that she knows what we're up too."

The wind howled in their ears telling them she was listening. Emma noticed Chelsea shudder through the cold.

"You need to get to the hull and warm yourself up. Can't have my second in command getting sick on me."

Chelsea produced a sly smile. "I may be cold but I'm not leaving you in this storm. Despite the fact that you are the best pirate, it won't stop her."

Emma grew solemn. "I know."

"I'll get back down there. Round up the men. Get us out of here Emma."

Emma nodded and watched Chelsea head back down to the deck and start barking out orders. Emma turned her attention to the storm raging on around her. She pulled out the compass Jack gave her and looked at it. It kept spinning, never stopping. Emma huffed.

_Looks like a trip upriver is in order._

Killian:

Hook had sent him and Graham to the hull the minute the storm hit. She had locked them in their room too.

"_Smee! Get them under!"_

"_Got it Captain! Let's go ladies."_

_Chelsea grabbed Killian and Graham and dragged them to their room. She threw them in_

"_Stay here."_

_She slammed the door and he heard a click. "NO!" roared Graham as he ran towards the door.. He nagged on it and then tried the knob. It was locked. _

"_I will kill her." Graham muttered darkly. _

"_Don't. We've got one pirate hating us, let's not get more."_

"_She can't lock us in here!"_

"_She did and we need to accept that."_

"_You can't act like a gentleman all the time Killian. With these people….you've got to know what you want and can't be afraid to hurt those who get in your way."_

"_So you're saying to ignore what I've been raised to be and become one of…them? I could never. I was raised properly and I will do what I came here to do as me."_

"_Then I warn you to be careful. You're in uncharted waters here. This isn't a castle or a battle. This is a ship with a Captain as fierce as she makes herself to be. Her crew fears her, and her first mate."_

Killian knew that Graham was right. He needed to become...a pirate. But he didn't want to do that. Not what so ever. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And this was one of those times.

The ship swerved and Killian was flung against the side of the wall and was Graham. "What the hell?" muttered Graham.

Killian could feel a nice bump forming on his head. The ship swerved again and flung the men to the other side of the room. The furniture didn't move though.

"How does it not move?" Killian said out loud as he and Graham were being thrown around the ship.

"Bolted to the floor. What's going on out there?" asked Graham.

"How the heck should I know? I'm in here while they're out there!"

They were thrown against a wall again. "Alright. I'm getting us out. I can't stand anymore of this." said Graham.

He walked up to the door and threw himself against it. It didn't work. He did it again and again but the door wouldn't budge.

"Let me help."

Killian got up and both ran towards the door just as Chelsea threw it open. They landed on their faces, on the ground.

"Well ladies, seemed you two were enjoying yourselves too much. I heard the banging going around. Started wondering what you were getting up to."

Chelsea smirked. Graham death stared her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist ladies. I'm merely jesting."

Graham pulled himself up as did Killian.

"We were getting thrown around like toys. No offense but what the hell is going on."

"Language pretty boy. We've made it through the storm and have arrived at our destination. Come."

The men followed Chelsea up onto the main deck. It was night. Dark with a fog that laid around them and the boat. Killian shivered. Something was…amiss.

"Do you feel that?" whispered Graham into Killian's ear.

He did. He felt the coldness of the air around them as they stood on the deck.

"Men. I want half to stay here and guard the ship. The other half, lower yourselves into the boats. Cracken, I want you heading boat two. Macking, boat three. Got it boys?"

The crew yelled, screamed and shouted. Then they headed towards the boats and the others to their guarding positions.

Hook had made her way and stood in front of Graham and Killian. "You two are coming with me."

Hook went to the side of the ship, and spoke a few words to Chelsea who then hopped over the edge and landed into the boat. Hook looked at them and motioned with her hand to come. They did.

"Hop over and down. Smee will catch you."

Killian leaned over the side to see Chelsea waving her arms with a sarcastic smile on her face. He looked behind him to see Graham running at the side and then pushing himself onto the railing, landing perfectly in the boat. He smirked at Chelsea who rolled her eyes. Killian looked at Hook who smiled.

"Shall we?" she asked.

She then proceeded to jump over the railing and land on her two feet. "C'mon handsome. You can do it."

Killian took a running start like Graham and vaulted over the railing. Unfortunately his landing was not as graceful as Hook's or Graham's. He settled into one of the benches in the rowboat, firmly beside Graham.

**Three hours later: **

Hook was at the front, one boot on the tip, the other on the bottom. Chelsea was at the back watching Graham and Killian row the boat. Hook insisted that they prove their strength by rowing them upriver.

It was an eerie quiet that haunted the shallow waters and deep jungle as they slowly moved along the river. The lanterns gave a faint glow that barely illuminated the path before them.

"Where are we going?" whispered Killian to Graham.

"To get some…advice."

Killian turned around to face Chelsea. "What?"

Chelsea leaned forward and began to talk in whispered tones.

"Jack Sparrow had a compass which he gave to the Captain. Now this is no ordinary compass. No it's far more special than simply pointing north."

"What makes it so unique?"

"It directs you to what you most desire."

Killian's eyes grew wide. Something that could lead him to what he wanted? Adventure? Mystery? Excitement? True love?

"So what's she looking for?" asked Graham.

"I can't tell you. It's her secret and if she wishes to reveal it, then you'll know."

"Did you begin to read those books handsome?" asked Hook.

"Yes. Why?"

"We're here." said Hook completely ignoring her question.

Killian looked up and saw a small run down cottage which rested on stilts above the water. The row boats parked on either side of the little wooden walkway and they stepped off it.

"All of you watch the boats. My boat goes in. Watch carefully."

Her crewman nodded and Killian watched Hook get up out of the boat. She offered her hand to help Killian up which he gladly took. The minute his hand connected with hers he let go because he shocked himself. He stumbled but then climbed out of the boat and saw Hook staring at him curiously.

She then abruptly turned around and headed up the steps into the cottage. He looked a Chelsea who put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She then disappeared into the cottage and Graham and Killian followed.

Once they entered the cottage, Killian gasped. Around him were hanging multiple things, toes, fingers, onions, garlic, there was a jar of eyes, of crab claws and lobster tables and other disturbing things.

"Captain Hook."

Killian looked and saw a woman rise up from a table and walk towards them. One would think she used to be a lady. Her hair was in dreads and her skin was a deep brown. Tribal makeup decorated her eyes and her lips were painted purple.

"Tia Dalma."

The woman smiled and showed her rotten teeth. Her eyes then connected to Killian's and she took a seductive step forward.

"Killian Jones Charming. I see fate and destiny written all over your aura. Ahhhhh tis is interestin. Seems you have a interestin love comin your way. Be prepared Killian, it will take you by surprise."

Killian looked at her with a quizzical look. He was about to inquire more until Chelsea slapped her hand over his mouth death staring him. He shut up right then.

"Now Emma, what do you want?"

"We want the Elemental Stones." said Killian.

Killian had indeed done some research when he was locked in the cabin. Most of the books mentioned these stones and well, he put two and two together.

Tia smiled. "Emma Swan does not know what she wants."

Hook grimaced. "I need the direction."

"Your researcher does not know how to find it?"

"He's been pre – occupied."

"Aren't there mysterious legends surrounding those stones? Ones about siblings, blood, and death?" asked Graham.

"Yes and all are true! You see these siblings loved each other very much. Enough to risk their lives for each other. The elements noticed this and gifted them with stones which allowed them to control the elements when either one was in need. The purpose was to save the other sibling with this power. Water admired the sister as she never once failed to save her brother. So Water gave her the ability to summon it without a stone. The brother became furious. He believed he deserved it as he worked harder than his sister. Unfortunately his heart was blackened by this and became dark. His jealously grew towards his sister until one day he could not take it anymore. He pretended to be in trouble and his pure sister came to his aid. When she went to heal him, he used a stone and summoned the earth to kill her. Water saw this and wept. Because of the connection between the sister and Water, Water took her into her depths and has preserved her. For the brother though, he began to live with guilt. The guilt destroyed him to the point where he went to Water and surrendered himself to her fury. She drowned him in his sister's blood and tears and the Elemental Stones have not been seen since."

"So where are they?" demanded Hook.

Tia grabbed some small crab claws and put them in her hands. She began to murmur some words…Spanish Killian figured. She then threw the claws onto the table in front of her. They formed a perfect circle of six pieces lined up in complete symmetry.

"You'll find them here. At the island of Crucio in…_Ireland._ You're going to have to let the boy use your compass Emma. It won't work for you. Not right now anyway."

"Why won't it work for me?"

"Because your revenge is overpowering your need for these stones. You want to find the stones but your heart desires revenge and since the compass cannot lead you to your revenge…"

"Then I'm not going anywhere. Bloody hell. Fine."

"The payment?"

Hook threw a bag of gold coins onto the table. Tia opened it and smiled. "The payment is fair."

Hook nodded her head and began to head out the door until Tia stopped her.

"Let me see you hand."

Killian watched Hook turn around and walk up to Tia presenting her right hand. Tia stared at her and Hook switch her hands presenting the left one…except there was no left hand.

Tia then disappeared into the back and rummaged around through some things. Killian leaned over to see what she was looking for. He could not see anything. Killia n sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Tia then came out with a sliver hook that gleamed in the moonlight pouring through the window.

"It's enchanted. It will let you take out the heart of an enemy or a loved one. Use it wisely."

Hook took the hook and installed it in her contraption on her left hand. She turned it and Killian heard a click. He was fascinated. Captain Hook had an actual hook for a hand!

"Does this require extra payment?"

Tia smiled and her eyes drifted over to where Killian sat. He looked at Hook who was looking at him. She smiled.

"Unfortunately those two are not payment. Enjoy the eye candy. I'll send another crewman to satisfy your…desires."

Tia agreed and disappeared into the back. Hook then turned around and whispered something to Chelsea who nodded and left the cottage taking Graham with her. Tia came back out then.

"You do know the price to summon these stones correct?"

"Blood."

"Not just any blood. Royal blood."

Killian gasped. Hook was two timing him! She may need a researcher but she needed his blood as well! Killian immediately stood up and left the cottage to go back to a row boat. He needed time to think. He sat down in the rowboat with Graham and noticed the other rowboats had left.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?" asked Chelsea. Graham looked confused.

"That she needs royal blood. _MY_ blood."

"So?"

"She failed to mention that! I'm leaving. I'm not letting her kill me. This is insane! I came as a researcher which I've barely done! Drop me off at port. I'm leaving."

Chelsea started laughing.

"WHAT?" Killian yelled at her. "WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS SO FUNNY?"

"We need your blood not your body. A simple cut will do. At the moment your too valuable because we need you to research that island so we can get our heading. And besides, you've got nowhere to go. You're stuck with us handsome."

Hook then came out and looked at Killian. "My apologies. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Hear it? You could have mentioned it in the deal you made with my father so I wouldn't be walking blindly into this! How dare you!"

"HOW DARE I? First off jack made the deal not me. Second I would never leave someone, even you out to hang dry like that. I may be a pirate but I was raised a lady! I would have told you when the time was right and it hadn't been the right time! So don't question things you don't know. You don't know me Killian Jones Charming. You don't know me at all."

Hook then proceeded to the back of the boat clearly indicating to Chelsea she would be at the front. The men sat down and rowed them downstream back to the boat.

Belle's words echoed in Killian's head.

"_And don't be quick to judge either. You don't know Captain Hook, so don't go making assumptions about who they are and their actions."_

Killian sighed. Belle was right. Hook was right. He didn't know her and thus he had no right to judge. Killian hoped he had learned his lesson.


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

Emma:

Emma was shaking with fury at Killian. How dare he initiate that she would not include him! He had some nerve he did!

_But isn't that what you did? Didn't tell him because you knew this would be his reaction? You tell everything to Chelsea even though she has no part. What makes you not trust him?_

Emma began to absently rub the ring around her neck. It was something she did subconsciously when she something weighed on her mind heavily. Tia's words played through her mind to what she said to Killian. An interesting love? What did that mean? Was he in love with someone or something? Emma shook her mind. But then Emma felt her hand begin to burn and tingle. She looked down at her hand. Nothing seemed different physically. Why the hell would it tingle almost as if someone…touched it? Then feeling went away as soon as it came. Like a reminder or something which needed to be acknowledged. Emma shook it off and focused her attention on her hook.

That bloody hook. That bastard of a crocodile. Emma felt her anger begin to burn in her veins. She was in her cabin, cut off from anything outside and she swiped everything off of her desk listening to it smash against the walls and floor. It did not satisfy her, but made her sober. Emma then leaned back in her chair and made a cry. It was hard. With what that blasted crocodile took from her. She wouldn't be who she was if he hadn't intervened. A stupid deal gone wrong. Blasted man. He took what she loved most. Then she was abandoned by who she thought cared about her more than anything.

_That's what you get for getting too close. Chelsea did warn you._

Emma sighed and leaned forward putting her head on her desk. Too much time had gone by. Emma couldn't wait anymore. She'd been planning this for years. And she wouldn't let it go all to waste simply because she was tired. She was raised a lady but born a pirate. She3 was patient. Her father would be so disappointed in her if she gave up now. She wouldn't. She refused to.

A knock then erupted on her door. Emma looked up.

_Who could that be? Probably Chelsea._

Emma quickly composed herself. She fixed her makeup and hair. She grabbed a quill and pretended to be writing something.

"Come in."

Emma heard the door slowly open and looked up to see Killian standing at the doorway looking extremely sheepish.

"I said come in Killian."

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Emma watched him, amused as he took in her cabin. Sure she had fine furnishings and beautiful art, she wasn't a caveman. She'd like to think she had more class than that. Much more class. She noticed Killian was looking at her now clearly having something on his mind.

"Yes?"

"I came to apologize for my outlandish behaviour from earlier. It was uncalled for."

Emma quirked up an eyebrow at this.

_Always a gentleman. _

"Apology accepted."

Emma saw Killian smile a real smile. Not a smirk or a sad one but a genuine smile. It was nice.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile like that. It suits you."

Emma smirked at Killian's blush. What a prince. Getting embarrassed by a compliment.

"So is that all?"

"Uh no. I was hoping to talk to you about well…everything about these stones. Why you want them, why go to that creepy woman….Thia? Just I need explanations."

Emma leaned back in her chair and threw her feet on the desk. "You ask questions I'll answer…depending on the question. I'm not going to tell you everything. Just the stuff you need to know….maybe."

Killian huffed and sat down in a plush chair across from her.

"Fire away."

"Alright…why the stones? What could you possibly want with them?"

"Revenge."

"On who?"

"The crocodile."

"A crocodile? Literally, or figuratively."

"Figuratively."

"Who."

"Not your concern."

Emma smiled at his brow furrowing. He clearly wanted to know. But it wasn't his burden to bear. Never had been and never will be.

"Why am I here? And I want the full truth."

"You're here because you are a fantastic researcher, so I've been told and you're a royal."

"The royal blood."

"Yes. The royal blood."

"Why me though? Couldn't you get a different royal? A different researcher?"

"It was killing two birds with one stone. And as an extra benefit, I was originally only supposed to get one person…not two."

"So there'd be a decrease in the chance to be found out."

"Precisely."

"I see. How exactly do we summon the stones power?"

"That's your job to figure out. I've got no idea. I'm taking us there. And then you'll figure out how to get the power, and then I'll use that power to enact my revenge."

"You've got it all figured out."

"Now you're getting it."

"Why don't you do the research?"

Emma's face darkened. "I don't dwell in past mistakes."

"Wha –"

"We're done now. I've answered your questions. Now get going on that research. I want to know how to find those stones and how to summon their magic. You are dismissed."

Emma looked back down at her papers and she heard Killian walk to the door and open it.

"Don't forget that I'm the one who has to give you your heading since your revenge has gotten in the way. You might be more willing to give me the answers I seek then."

With that remark he left Emma in her cabin glowering. He was right. Tia had told her she couldn't use the compass, he'd have too.

_Damn._

Then she laughed.

_A prince just made the move as a pirate. Will wonders never cease._

Killian:

Killian felt rather pleased with himself. He had gone to knock on Hook's door having no idea what was going to happen. Although he was still angry about her not telling him the truth he found he could not blame her for her secrecy. After all if she had told him, he would never have come. Correction, his parents would have never let him come. Killian wished he could see them again. He missed them very much. He could just imagine Avery loving it here on the ship, running around waving around a small wooden sword, challenging the pirates. Esme would be a lady and probably be in the kitchen learning from Mum some new recipes. He could simply imagine it and only wish it was real.

His siblings would love it here. They really would.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Killian turned around and saw Graham standing there.

"Just thinking."

"I noticed. It's why I asked."

Graham leaned across the railing beside Killian and they overlooked the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I can see why Hook loves it here. Heck I wouldn't mind living on an ocean for the rest of my life either. It's peaceful."

"Peaceful?"

"Yeah. I mean think about it Killian. No one's out here but you, your crew and the sea. It goes on for miles and miles. It's quiet and yet it can be so loud. It can lull you or anger you."

"Kind of like a person."

"Exactly. In a way it's its own companion."

"Or her companion. Do you ever think she goes on land?"

Killian pointed to Hook who had come out of her cabin and up to the wheel. She was talking with Chelsea.

"Well she did go with us to that cottage."

"But she wasn't in Tortuga. She was still on the ship. Which was in the water."

"You're reading too much into this. Honestly your acting as if she's some kind of monster."

"What if she's avoiding something…or someone?"

"Killian stop with the assumptions. You don't know her. Look I've got to go and help Chelsea with something. You need to get on your research. Just focus on that."

Graham left the railing leaving Killian staring out over the ocean wondering just who exactly was Captain Hook.

**Three Weeks Later: **

Killian:

Killian had realized that he began to notice certain things about the Captain that others didn't. For instance, when no one was looking, she'd lean against the wheel and take a deep breath with her eyes closed, if only for a second. Other times you could see her inhale the sea water as if it was a life source. But she did it so subtlety that no one noticed. Another thing was whenever she was nervous; she'd rub the ring that hung around her neck. It wasn't a beautiful ring. Merely a simple, platinum, band with some sort of engraving on it. It was little moments like this where Killian saw her as vulnerable, as someone who isn't cold at all times, isn't making a snide remark or demanding something need be done. Of course these moments were brief, extremely brief, lasting about a few seconds. But it was those moments where Killian felt he could at least relate to her. If only a little.

She was though on a completely different level then he was. While he was protected, and raised with morals, she was free spirited and strong minded not caring what the others thought of her. It was a quality he admired greatly in her. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

They'd been out at sea for over a month and still had another month to go until they got to Ireland. Killian had spent days pouring over books, notes, articles based on the Elemental Stones. He had a vague idea of how to find them. A vague idea of how to use them. But he needed more facts.

He had taken a break from researching to head up deck and enjoy the cool sea air. It was around mid-afternoon and not many people were up on deck. It was a peaceful quiet which Killian was beginning to enjoy very much.

"Do you know how to use one of these?"

Killian turned around and saw Hook looking at a sword she had in her hand. She was putting more weight on one foot, like most women do, and her hook was on her hip. The sword had a fancy gold handle with a beautiful sliver blade. Killian though did feel a little annoyed that she was asking if he, a prince, knew how to use a sword.

"Of course."

"Show me."

She tossed him a sword and he caught it easily. He noticed her standing with the sword pointed to the ground looking directly at him, those green eyes on fire, and smirking. He moved into the stance his father taught him. Sword pointed towards the opponent, knees bent, and the free hand outstretched behind him.

She laughed. "Let's begin. If I move here…"

Her footsteps moved to the right and Killian followed both clanging their swords against one another.

"Very good. Now if I go this way…"

They did the same thing but to the left.

"Not bad for a prince. But can you fight me?"

As she said that she moved her sword down his and back towards her, almost in a seductive manner.

"Of course."

"Then let's spar."

She immediately pulled back and went back into her starting position indicating that Killian was to start. Killian wasted no time. He lunged at her but she simply sidestepped him as he toppled past her trying to regain his footing. Once he did he whipped around to face her and decided not to be rash but take it slow.

He went at her again but this time going for her side than her hand. She smiled and blocked his attack and then went towards him with her sword. They dance around each other, with their swords echoing their clashing against one another into the ocean's air.

"Dead."

Killian looked up at her, panting, and seeing her eyes laughing.

"You cheated."

"Pirate."

He had gone in for an attack seeing her exposed neck. He almost had her until she whipped out a dagger from nowhere and blocked his attack. He was so caught off guard that she ended up having her sword at his neck.

"Let's go again."

"If you insist Handsome."

They took their beginning positions again. She indicated that he was to start again. This time Killian and her slowly walked around each other. Killian had his sword ready to go while hers dragged on the ground, lightly. Killian then stepped forward with his sword and she attacked him again. They sparred for about five minutes. Killian was winning until he noticed her grab something shiny from behind her.

_Not another dagger._

It wasn't. It was another sword. Now she had two swords and was wielding them with grace and precision. Killian couldn't help but admire the way she fought. She was elegant with one hand behind her back at all times unless she was using two swords. Now with the two swords she was a machine of fury. Quick, cunning and aggressive but still had class. She had talent. No doubt about that but what impressed him the most was that she could use a sword with her hook. Killian was having trouble keeping up with her attacks. Finally he collapsed onto the deck. She put both swords at either side of his neck.

"Dead."

Killian huffed. This was not as he planned. He was a prince, had fought in several battles. Granted these swords were different. The blades were thinner and lighter than the ones he usually used but still.

"One more go."

"Seriously? Alright. If you insist."

They went to their original starting positions. She smiled as she faced him again. Killian was determined to win this time. He started of side stepping around her, like they had originally first done when she was testing him. Killian had noticed she had shrugged off her coat, revealing a see through green cotton shirt. Over top was her deep forest green leather vest with ended right underneath her breasts. Her pants were leather, a deep black and her dark brown boots went to her knee. But he couldn't help but stare at her shirt.

"Dead."

Killian gasped. They had sparred for a few seconds! How was he "dead" already? Hook laughed.

"Your face is priceless Killian."

"How did this happen?"

"Pirate love."

Killian looked up at her when she said love. She seemed shocked too but quickly composed herself. Killian simply stared.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"One more time."

"You said that last time."

"Well I didn't win last time."

"And you will this time?"

"A man can try."

She smirked at this and Killian smiled. He had to admit that he was beginning to feel more at ease with her despite who she was.

"Then let's begin."

Killian quickly went over what happened last time. Then it dawned on him. She seduced him. He had been so busy watching her take off her jacket revealing what lay beneath to not even notice her come up in front of him. It was almost as if he went momentarily blind.

_If you want to win, you're going to have to fight like a pirate._

Fight like a pirate. So what had Hook done? First she had cheated by grabbing a dagger from her boot most likely. Then she had grabbed a sword from behind her, and third, she had seduced him. Killian decided he'd try one of them.

And so it begins yet again. Killian's surprised that no one's come up from the hull. It's just the two of them. He focuses his attention back towards Hook. She's pacing around him, waiting for him to go. This time, Killian waits for her to come to him.

At first she's hesitant, her face clearly debating what she should do. Killian smiles. He can tell he's going to have an advantage. He's going to win. She slowly moves towards him, her steps barely making any sound. He wonders how she can be so quiet with those boots. Not that it matters. He lunges, but she jumps back and blocks the attack with her sword. So much for a surprise.

They spar'd for three minutes. Finally Killian managed to be right in front of Hook's face, breathing deeply. This is his chance.

"Well isn't this comfy." he said in a low, sultry voice. Killian was surprised by his own actions and shocked that he could actually speak like _that. _He looked into Hook's green eyes and simply moved forward till his lips were practically against hers. He wasn't kissing her though. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time.

His body rubbed up against Hook's and he could feel her heartbeat picking up, perfectly in tune with his. He smelt lavender in her hair and it almost intoxicated him. He was about to speak then against her lips but she beat him to it, speaking right against his.

"Dead."

He pulled back to find her dagger at his stomach. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Nice try."

She pulled herself away from Killian's grasp and walked back to the wheel leaving Killian alone on deck. He touched his lips which could still had a faint feeling of hers being there. They were warm. He took a deep breath and inhaled the her lavender scent. He gulped.

_Well that was interesting._

Emma:

Emma stood at the wheel trying to control herself. He was so close. He smelt of sandalwood. She placed a hand over her heart trying to mentally slow it down.

_What the hell happened?_

Emma was shaking still trying to control herself. But that bloody scent of sandalwood overflowed her senses. What had he been thinking? Acting like that? She was surprised she could barely get away.

Yes Emma had had many love affairs, ruining many marriages and engagements. But no one ever had taken her breath away like this. Other than that one time but even then. Emma shook away the memory that haunted her mind. It only brought consequences that disturbed her in her sleep.

But what the hell had he been playing at? Was he really that desperate to win? Or was there something more?

Emma shook her head. No. Killian had an interesting love awaiting him and she would not destroy that. But she couldn't get the presence of his lips away from hers and oh dear lord his breath which had tasted like rum. Where had he gotten some? Not that it mattered. But it was enough to make Emma get an unwanted but very pleasurable reaction.

Bloody hell he was going to be the death of her. Emma laughed, Not likely but she wouldn't mind with something that good looking.

But she'd have to get her revenge first.


	6. Sweet Nothing

**Four Weeks Later:**

Killian:

It wasn't that Killian was necessarily worried. It was more so the fact, that he couldn't get that damn scent of lavender out of his nose. It had been four weeks. Four bloody weeks! And yet her smell still lingered around him. He sighed.

Killian had been around the crewmen so much he was starting to sound like them. He looked over his notes. He gathered lots of information, these books had indeed helped, but unfortunately they weren't enough. There were two books though that would give him that last piece he needed. That she needed. They were in Ireland at an old abandoned church. From the pictures recorded it was small, quaint. It didn't have much, most likely a sanctuary in side, a little room off to the side where the priest stayed, and a bell that hung at the top.

They'd been at sea for seven weeks now. A month and three weeks. One more week to go. The ship lurched and Killian grasped the desk to keep himself balanced. He'd gotten used to the ship's movements for the most part. Although he still felt slightly sick at some moments.

He then heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it revealing Chelsea in a dress. A sight he'd never thought he'd see.

"You're in a dress."

"How very observant of you. Very talented."

Killian scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Since we've got about a week left we're heading to shore today to give the men a break."

"Really?"

Killian was quite excited about this. Maybe he could clean himself. He hadn't had a chance to do that. He wondered though what Graham would do let alone the Captain.

"C'mon. Let's go. Grab anything you'll need. I suggest a towel. Now's the opportune time to bathe."

She turned and left Killian who grabbed a bag, shoved his towel, a book, and some money in the bag. He then headed up deck.

It was around afternoon. The sun was beginning to set. Killian could hear Hook shouting her orders.

"Alright we're in port for this afternoon and tonight. We leave tomorrow morning. You're not on board, you're not coming."

Snickers went around the crew.

"Now go have fun and get drunk. You all better be sober tomorrow!"

The men cheered and left the boat. Graham appeared at Killian's side. Chelsea and Hook walked up to them.

"You boys can do whatever you please. Unfortunately I will have to wait for you." Hook put her hook at Killian's chest. He gulped.

"I'm assuming you want to clean yourselves?"

Both men nodded.

"Follow us."

Hook turned on her heel and walked down the ramp onto the dock. Chelsea, Graham and Killian followed suit.

About two hours later, after trudging through multiple forests and dirt paths, they arrived. Killian swore that he just got even more dirty on the way to their destination.

"Okay. Boys over there to the right, we'll be here on the left."

Chelsea and Hook turned around and disappeared into the trees leaving Killian and Graham standing there. They looked at each other and shrugged disappearing into the forest on the other side.

When then got out of the little pathway Killian gasped. He was in paradise. It was sunny and the water was a pure blue, sparkling as the sun's rays hit it. Killian looked down and noticed a sandy bottom with nothing else. He hung his towel up on a branch and began unchanging.

"Graham isn't this amazing? It's so beautiful!"

He heard no response. Killian turned around wondering where Graham was. "Graham?"

"Yeah it's great man. I'll be in soon!"

Killian narrowed his eyes into the trees but saw nothing. He shrugged figuring whatever Graham did was his business, took of his clothes, hung them up, and dove in. The water was warm and Killian had never felt so clean. Killian pushed his hands through his now wet hair and took a deep breath sinking back into the water. Eventually he came up for air.

He looked around him and took in the sight. That's when he heard the beautiful tune. It was someone humming. Killian turned around in his lake and swam towards the edge. He noticed that there was a window in the leaves allowing him to see the other lake where the girls were. That's when he saw blonde hair. It was Hook. He whipped back around and sunk into the water going to the bottom of the lake.

He did not just see Hook….naked. Okay he did but it was only her back. Killian felt desire pool in his belly. She had looked…beautiful. Killian slowly turned back around and peered at her again. He didn't want her to think he was a stalker so he hid behind the trees peaking into the window just a bit.

Her voice was melodic. She was like a siren, dipping her head underneath the water, entrancing him with her beauty and her voice.

"I know you're there."

Killian whipped around to the side completely hiding himself from her view. How the heck did she know he was there? He slowly entered his head back into the window only to find her there, with her arms crossed on the ledge and her body hidden in the water. Killian slowly moved from his spot and joined her, on the other side of the window.

She was so close to him. He could reach out and touch her, stroke her cheek, play with her hair. Her eyes seemed to be playful, and yet serene. Killian began to wonder what it would be like to actually touch her, to kiss her. Her wet hair glistened in the sun, like a halo surrounding her face. He quickly shook those thoughts away. Since when did he fantasize about anyone? Especially Captain Hook. The most wanted criminal of all time.

"You there?"

Killian met her eyes once more as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah."

"Good."

She smiled. God how Killian loved her smile. Beautiful, straight, white teeth. Soft, blush pink lips. And there he goes fantasizing again. He really needed to stop that.

"Since when do pirates want to be clean?"

Killian wanted to smack himself for asking that question. He's a prince and that's the best he could ask? He was such an idiot! He expected a sarcastic remark or something to make fun of him with.

Instead she laughed. But it wasn't one of those sarcastic laughs. No. It was a genuine laugh, filled with joy. It had a melody all of its own. Birds echoed the sound around her and her laugh turned into a smile.

"I may be a pirate but I am also a lady. I like to be clean thank you. Living with twenty dirty, rotting, smelly men isn't really what I go for. I try to clean up as often as I can."

"Which isn't often."

She looked at him, her gaze sharpening. "Yes….not often."

Killian gulped. He had to admit that he had suspicions as to why she never went on land. Of course he never intended to tell her that but one day he hoped to be able to figure out the mystery that is Captain Hook. Like why she had a moniker.

"What's your real name?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't heard it? I could have sworn you had."

Killian couldn't remember if he had or not. But he wanted to know or be reminded.

"My brain is fogging at the moment. Must be all that research I've been doing."

She smirked. "Hi. I'm Emma Swan."

She stuck out her hand and Killian gladly took it. "Pleasure to meet you Emma Swan. I'm Killian Jones Charming."

"You don't say."

The minute Killian's hand came into contact with Emma's a shock of either pure adrenaline or something else shot up his arm. It burned, and left his arm and hand tingling after. He looked at Emma and noticed she was staring at her hand in wonder.

_Emma._

He realized that he longer had to call her Hook. She had a name; he could call her by that. And what a lovely name it was too. But there was more to it. Killian felt closer to her for knowing her actual name. He felt like he had a connection to her, as if getting to know who she was was more of a possibility.

"What the fuck?"

Killian came out of his daze and looked at her. Emma's eyes were staring at something behind him, her mouth was hanging open. He'd say she was in shock. Killian turned himself around and he was just as shocked with what he saw.

One the other side of his lake, there laid another lake, separated by trees and land, but had a small opening to see through. The end was close to where they were, so they could make out the images appearing, and they were something Killian had no interest in seeing again.

Chelsea and Graham were getting down and dirty in the lake. They were kissing, passionately. Her hands were moving through his hair, down his chest, and you couldn't even see Graham's hands.

Killian turned back around and faced Emma. She burst out laughing then. Killian stared at her.

"How can you laugh? I feel violated just by watching them!"

"This'll be great blackmail. She wants the crew to respect her and yet she beds their biggest hate on the ship. Wise move Smee."

Killian quirked up an eyebrow at her. "Was that sarcasm?"

Emma looked at him. "Yes Killian. It was."

Killian nodded and turned around to glance at Graham and Chelsea, but decided against it.

"By the way, don't think that now that you know my name you can call me that. Most of the crew but Chelsea knows that. I don't need you informing them. Need to keep some parts of myself secret."

"I understand."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that?"

Killian paused for a moment. He knew he wasn't simply agreeing with her. He really did know about keeping secrets. Well to outsiders anyway. His parents knew, and Avery and Esme knew something had happened. But they had kept the whole ordeal quiet.

"Try something new darling. It's called trust."

_Where did __**that**__ come from? _

Killian couldn't believe he just called Emma darling. Refusing to show any emotion though, Killian kept his face stone.

Emma laughed. "Maybe one day Handsome. Maybe one day. C'mon. We need to get going back to the ship. Night's going to fall soon."

Killian nodded and both swam back to their respective shores.

Emma:

It had been an interesting afternoon to say the least. Emma honestly hadn't been expecting Killian and her to strike up a conversation, let alone actually see each other. She knew there was a chance but she never thought he'd take that kind of opportunity. He was a prince after all.

Emma sighed and threw on her clothes and exited the lake. She saw Killian standing there waiting for her. The sun was setting, and casting a glow on him making his blue eyes sparkle and his hair shine. His midnight black hair which Emma noticed it had a blue tint to it. Was that natural? Emma shook her head. Was she just admiring his hair? No. Of course not.

"Ready?"

Emma nodded her head, words not being able to form. Her brain was foggy and she couldn't really focus. She shook her head. The fog cleared then.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Emma looked up at Killian and noticed his face being frantic. He was touching his pockets, as if was searching for something.

"You okay?"

"No. I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"My fiancée's ring."

Emma's eyes grew wide. He had a fiancée?

"Your fiancée?"

Emma's eyes connected with Killian's.

"That came out wrong. It's the engagement ring I plan to give to my wife…when I meet her."

Emma's eyebrow quirked up. "You haven't met her? Arranged marriage?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's complicated. Oh thank goodness. It's here."

Emma watched Killian pull out a gold ring out of his breast pocket inside of his jacket. Yes he was wearing a cotton black shirt (which fit him quite nicely) but he had brought his jacket…the royal red one, just in case it got cold.

The ring was beautiful. It had a gold band and on top was a green emerald resting finely in between two diamonds embedded in the gold band. Killian was holding it up to the light and Emma noticed an inscription inside of the band.

"I will always find you."

Killian turned to look at Emma shock clearly showing on his face. Emma tried no to laugh.

"You speak Latin?"

"Amongst other things."

Emma immediately covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that. She wasn't supposed to let anyone in, especially him.

"You speak many languages?"

Emma gulped. "Why is the ring inscripted with that?"

"My father gave it to my mother. It was her wedding/engagement ring. Their thing was that they would always find each other, no matter what."

"Romantic." Emma snatched the ring out of Killian's hand and put it on her wedding finger. Emma couldn't help but admire the ring. It was something she would love for herself.

"Not my style."

She smiled and gave it back to Killian. "C'mon. We better get going."

Killian nodded putting the ring back in his breast pocket. Emma turned and headed back up the forest path hearing Killian's footsteps behind her. Emma then stated to rub her ring hanging around her neck wondering what had just gone on and why it felt weird to not have the ring on her finger.


	7. The Name of the Game

A/N: DoubleDee068….this chapter is for you! Enjoy!

Killian:

There was something about the ring on her finger… but Killian couldn't quite place it. His father had told him that that ring would lead to true love. But Killian hadn't found it yet. Yes, the ring looked perfect on Emma's finger, as if that was where it belonged. But that whole idea was ridiculous, and therefore impossible. Seriously who ever heard of a pirate and a prince getting together? Nevertheless, both Emma and Killian had agreed to never utter a word of their…intimate? conversation to anyone.

Now on the terms of Graham and Chelsea well that was a whole different story. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Graham yet. If was almost as if the huntsman was avoiding him.

Speaking of avoiding….Emma had been doing the same thing too. Avoiding him. Killian had no idea why. Did he smell bad or something? Killian sniffed his armpit. No he didn't. So what the heck was her problem?

That's when he heard the shouting on deck above him. He looked up but of course didn't see anything. Killian then stood up and walked outside the door and down the hall to the stairs leading to the deck.

The closer he got to the deck the louder the noises got. There was yelling, and swords clashing. A bunch of the crew ran down the steps past Killian shoving him up against the wall. They were yelling something about cannons. Finally when they all passed Killian ran up the steps and onto the deck no knowing what he was going to find.

At first he was blinded. The sun was shining brightly making it hard to see. Killian put a hand over his eyes and his vision cleared. He saw pirates fighting pirates. Swords were banging against one another. He saw punches being thrown and people falling to the deck of the ship with a sword through their gut. It was gruesome. He then felt someone bump into his shoulder. He whipped around to find himself face to face with a random pirate.

The man seemed shocked but recovered quickly thrusting his sword at Killian. Killian ducked and ran to grab one of the swords attached to the mast. (Emma had them there in case they ever got into a situation like this and they had no weapons on them). He spun around wielding the sword dangerously.

"_Fight like a pirate Killian. It's a dance."_

Killian and Emma had fought several times together, her always defeating him. It was to train him to fight dirty, to not be afraid to throw a punch and knock someone out cold. Speaking of the devil…

Killian saw Emma fighting with a pirate on her own. Her hook glinted in the sun's rays and her hair shone as if it was being powered by the sun. She was wearing a light, very thin material, moss green shirt which puffed out near the cuffs. Over top she wore a brown leather vest/corset. She wore brown cotton pants which were tucked into her deep, forest green boots. Willing himself not to be distracted Killian turned his attention back to his foe.

Killian studied the way the man fought and analyzed it. He was clumsy, favoured his right hand which meant that he had injured his left and couldn't fight very well with it. So Killian changed tactics. He swerved around and began attacking the man's right hand. The pirate switched the sword to the left and Killian smiled because he had gained the upper hand. He danced around the pirate aiming his sword for the man's stomach or somewhere around that area. He managed to hit his target and the man went falling to the ground.

Killian turned around to go further into the battle. That's when he saw Emma struggling with this oversized pirate. He began to run to Emma's aid but was stopped by his own brute. Killian sighed and rolled his eyes. He ducked and swung out his leg knocking the pirate off his feet. That pissed him off. The pirate jumped up and grabbed Killian and punched in him the stomach. That knocked the wind out of Killian. He quickly caught his breath and lunged at the pirate. He swung his sword for the brute's neck but it was stopped midway by the pirate's own sword. The pirate pushed Killian to the floor and smiled.

"Good bye pretty boy."

The pirate raised his sword and was about to stab Killian but instead he fell to the ground unconscious.

"His name is Handsome actually."

Killian looked up to see his saviour was Emma.

"You saved me."

"Not about to let one of my crewmen die on me."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really."

Emma stuck out her hand and Killian gladly took it pulling himself up to his feet.

"Emma…"

Emma's gaze followed to where Killian was pointing and she swore. Killian cringed at her language. He wasn't used to a woman having such a foul mouth. He looked over and saw Chelsea and Graham fighting together, using each other to defeat the enemy. That gave Killian an idea.

He grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her up. She looked shocked as he raised her above his head, and he pleaded with his eyes for her to trust him. She rolled them and indicated fine. He smiled and threw her towards the pirate who was advancing on them. He watched as she pointed her feet and spun through the air like a drill, towards the pirate. She crashed into him and he fell to the ground. She finished the deed by decapitating him.

Killian was in awe. But unfortunately did not have enough time to dwell on it as another foe approached. This time though Emma took charge. She motioned for Killian to crouch, which he did and she stepped onto his back and pushed herself off with much momentum aimed at the enemy. She raised her sword into the air and threw it into the pirate's head, splitting him in two, creating two perfect halves. She hit the deck with a thud and smiled at Killian.

Emma began running at Killian as he was facing her, an angry look on her eyes and her sword pointed at him. His eyes grew wide but she flung herself into his chest, the sword going over his shoulder and her hook resting on his chest. He heard a grunt behind him and a body collapse. He turned around and kicked the body. No movement. He faced Emma again and saw a pirate come up behind her. He grabbed her, put her back to his chest, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her. She used her feet and kicked the man to the floor where one of her crewmen took over.

She and Killian then went back to back each fighting a pirate with their sword. The sun had slowly faded but was still a shining beacon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. If they weren't fighting pirates, Killian would have loved this. Unfortunately he was wielding a blade and killing pirates right and left.

He and Emma switched sides facing each other's enemies. Emma kicked the guy where it hurts the most and he tumbled to the ground. Killian got fed up fighting the guy and dodging his blows. He punched him in the face and the pirate went tumbling down. He and Emma shared a sideways glance, both smirking and laughing with their eyes. Their time was abrupt however as they found themselves being stuck together, back to back, surrounded by pissed off pirates pointing their swords at them.

"Now Captain Hook, dear, it'd be so good to see you again."

"Barbosa."

Emma:

Emma rolled her eyes. Barbosa would be here too. Emma smiled at him. There were many threats on the seas but Barbosa wasn't one of them. Sure he could be an absolute pain but threat? Emma knew better. He was all talk and no game. While she was all game no talk.

"Now what's a lass like you doing off that island?"

Emma smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"How'd you do it?"

"I never tell secrets."

"Ah yes. The infamous Captain Hook, the secret keeper. Does he know you're here? Back from Neverland?"

Emma stared hard at him knowing exactly who he was stalking about.

"Who?"

"The Dark One."

Emma gulped and felt Killian tense behind her. The whole crew was listening to this conversation, well his crew anyway. She had no idea how she was going to play this to her advantage. She'd have to try anyway.

"And what do you know about him and I?"

Barbosa smiled. "I know that he be looking for you and has a little deal to settle."

Emma scoffed. "And you know about this deal?"

"Doesn't matter when there be a nice booty on your head."

"So you'll sell me out. After all we've been through."

"Aye lass. I would."

"Charming. Cept there's one thing you failed to remember."

"And what'd that be?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Didn't you know? He's off the island, and rumour has it he's looking for you."

Emma smirked as the shock registered on Barbosa's face.

"He can't be. No. Impossible."

"Well, I did get his ship."

Barbosa looked around in amazement as his memory triggered. Black sails, and a crew. Speaking of which…

Emma smiled as she saw her crew surround Barbosa's crew.

"Well Barbosa, looks like you'll be swimming with the fishes. Men? Sick em."

Emma's crew lunged at Barbosa's crew and flung them off the boat.

"Let's go boys!" Emma yelled at them .Her crew ran to their stations and the Black Pearl moved quickly away from Barbosa and his crew who were floundering in the ocean. Emma laughed but then noticed Killian fuming, gripping onto the rail as if it was a life force. She walked up to him.

"You alright?"

"The Dark One? You're going after the Dark One? That's suicide! How could you be so stupid? Idiotic! You're asking for death!"

Emma was offended. He was yelling at her? He had the audacity to yell at her? He had no idea why she was doing this!

"Shut it Killian. Now you listen and you listen good. You have no idea why I'm after him. And no right to judge! Honestly! You're being so ridiculous! I am a full grown woman perfectly capable of handling herself! Don't question my actions!"

"You're kidding right?"

"No bloody hell I'm not!"

"You're practically wanting to die!"

"No Killian. I don't. I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do."

Emma finally had enough. She raised her hand and slapped Killian's face. Hard. Shock registered on his face and Emma, who was fuming, whispered in his ear.

"Stop trying to read me Handsome. You'll get nowhere."

She turned around and walked back to her cabin leaving Killian clutching his face in pain.

Killian:

Killian couldn't believe she slapped him! He was simply looking out for her safety! Like a gentleman does and here she was! Accusing him and hurting him! How dare she! He was royalty! A prince!

"You okay?"

Killian looked up to see Graham standing there looking at him.

"I'm fine."

"Didn't seem fine. What happened? What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"She wouldn't get pissed otherwise."

"Doesn't matter. She acted irrationally. Wrongly."

Graham rolled his eyes. "You're a prince right? Which makes you a gentleman and someone who clearly needs a lesson in how to treat women."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been around royalty your whole life. You've been so used to women bowing down to you and doing what you request. Hook isn't like that. She will speak her mind and she won't let you keep her safe. You may think it's your job, but it isn't. Not unless there's a ring on her finger!"

Graham laughs and Killian doesn't know what to say. Graham has no idea how close that statement was to truth. Technically she did have a ring on her finger. His mother's and grandmother's ring. But she never kept it because it wasn't hers. But Killian still felt a strong need to protect her. Was that what had been bothering him lately? Killian shook his head.

"I need to talk to her."

"That wouldn't be a good idea Handsome."

Killian turned around and saw Chelsea standing there in front of him.

"Why not?"

"You don't want to talk to her when she's mad. Puts your life in danger."

"She needs me though."

"Maybe so…but anger can be a strong motivator and can blind someone to how they should be acting. Basically she could kill you and not even question it as she committed the action. Maybe after she'd feel regret. Maybe."

Killian swallowed. "So what you two are saying is….give her some space."

"Exactly." Both of them said at the same time. Graham blushed and Chelsea's face went beet red.

Emma and Killian hadn't confronted the two lovebirds yet. They wanted to get some fun out of them first. He remembered walking back to the ship laughing and joking with Emma about the ways they could use the blackmail. They came up with some devilish ideas. It was a little disturbing about how dark Emma's mind could go, but it was all in good fun. At least that's how Killian liked to look at it.

"Well then…how much time do I have to wait before I go and apoligize?"

Chelsea laughed. "You want to apologize already? Bloody hell Killian."

"You called me Killian."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Not what we were talking about. You should leave it for a while. Angry sex is the best."

Killian stared wide eyed at her and Graham's face went red.

"What did I say?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh come off it Killian. You're telling me you can't see the sexual tension between you two? Oh my gosh…you can't! Well this is priceless!"

Killian was absolutely bewildered! There was no way Emma or he felt that way. Chelsea had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know nothing."

"Puh – lease. I am her SECOND IN COMMAND! You think I don't know her? And you know her soooo much better? You're being naïve."

"I am not!"

"Don't push it Chelsea." said Graham.

She huffed. "Fine. But as soon as you both wake up and realize it…I will be saying I told you so."

With that she turned on her heel and walked up to the wheel to steer the ship. Killian looked at Graham and he simply shrugged.

"Leave her alone for now."

Graham left to go to the kitchen and get some food from Mum. He was his favourite. Killian turned to look over the sea and think about what Chelsea said.

_I will never be with someone like her. Ever._

Emma:

Emma was fuming from the earlier encounter with Killian. Oh how he made her blood boil right now. Emma looked over at her destroyed cabin. She really did a number on it. Vases smashed, ink bottles staining the carpet and floor, her sheets torn off the bed, pretty much anything that her hands could touch was smashed to smithereens.

Yeah. The prince pissed her off.

After she had literally just FOUGHT with him, (he wasn't too bad…still had to learn how to play rough though), he had the audacity to get mad at her for her motives? Bastard!

"Wow. You did some major damage. What'd he do this time?"

"Barbosa decided to inform his crew about my issue with…_him_."

"Really? Him as in the one who took away –"

"Yes. Him."

"What an ass."  
"You're telling me. I know he doesn't know everything but he felt some stupid need to protect me."

"I wonder why."

Emma peered at Chelsea. "What do you know?"

"It's subconscious. The boy's been raised as a prince his whole life so he treats women a certain way. He's always polite but always looking out for them. He doesn't get the fact that you don't need to be looked after. He just is doing what he thinks is right. Plus it's kinda cute."

Emma shot Chelsea a look clearly stating disbelief.

"Hey I'm just saying. Handsome is being cute as in a little kid way. Trying to be all macho for the girl he likes."

"He does not like me!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"You are so naïve! He totally does…although he doesn't realize it…"

A dagger whizzed past Chelsea's face and Emma was back to being angry.

"Okay…I'll just leave now and go up deck…"

Chelsea quickly made a hasty exit leaving Emma exhausted. Killian was really taking a toll on her. Now people though he liked her? Idiots. As if. A pirate _CAPTAIN_ falling for a prince. Right.

She rubbed the ring around her neck. This ring had so much pain…and yet so much hope wrapped up into it. It was a wedding band. From a long time ago.

He had left. Quickly and efficiently. She didn't want him back. He was a bastard. He took what she loved most. Her son. Emma could feel the tears begin to bubble in her eyes.

Henry…He had only been a baby when Balefire had taken him away from her. Declared her an unfit mother. She knew his father….Rumplestlikin…the Dark One…had something to do with it. She later learned that Balefire had disappeared to pursue some wench and left her son with his grandfather. It turned out that Rumplestlikin had manipulated his son into going off after his "true love". It's not that Rumple didn't love his son…he simply needed the baby for other purposes and the father was an issue.

He later arrived on Emma's ship to make her a deal. She could see her son…occasionally…as long as she became a worker for him. Basically what that meant was when he had a task he couldn't do...she would do it. She would beckon at his call.

She accepted. But when Balefire learned of this… he left his father's side, and took Henry too.

Rumple became furious and took it out on Emma, chopping off her hand. He disappeared but not without telling Emma it was her fault that his son abandoned his father. Emma became angry for days…seeking revenge on Rumple. Once she succeeded with that, she would find her son. He was probably ten by now. Ten years since that traumatic event occurred. The deal with Rumple had broken. She was done playing his little game. She never even saw her son. Not once. So much for keeping his end of the bargain.

And that was why Emma wanted revenge. It was the only thing that kept her going, kept her sane.

And she blamed Killian for making her think of it. She wanted to keep it buried, and only bring it up when she was losing hope. That's the hope part of the ring. That she'd be able to see her son, and bring him home, onto her ship. So she would play this game with Killian. She'd dance around him, poke and prod his soft spots and make him realize why people fear Captain Hook.

Because he was getting too close. And he was starting to think he could actually talk to her. Well she'd have to prove him wrong. She'd have to be extra careful because he was making her feel.

Because that's the name of the game.


	8. She Wolf

**A/N: I suggest listening to She Wolf by David Guetta feat Sia while reading this chapter. I think it really reflects this chapter quite well…plus the rhythm, melody, harmony and electronics make it kinda epic. **

Emma:

They were two days away from Ireland and Emma was excited. She was so close to finding those stones and getting her revenge.

It was a quiet night, the stars shining brightly in the sky, decorating it a little lights everywhere. They were beacons for her, directing her where to go. Emma started to point out constellations to herself, the big dipper, little dipper, Orion's belt, Orion himself, the Milky Way amongst others. Casanova…you get my drift.

Emma sighed and leaned on the rail. She couldn't lie to say she was exhausted. Yesterday she had a run in with Barbosa, and today she had practically bullied Killian as much as possible. She forced him on the deck, and made him work harder than others. She said it was to man it up but she knew it was the exact opposite. It was to break him down, to make him realize he was weaker than her and always would be.

Also, her crew was getting a little suspicious and she did not want a mutiny on her hands. That would be bad and not pretty.

Emma, when she was younger, remembered her father pointing out constellations to her. He said the stars would guide you to your destination if you were lost. Emma wasn't lost though. She knew this ocean like the back of her hand.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was lost. Then it dawned on her. Killian had the compass because he knew how to get there.

_Crap. He's got the compass. I've got to rely on…him to get me to Ireland and to find those stones. _

Emma sighed and figured she better apologize. She couldn't leave the wheel though with no one on deck.

"Macks!"

"Aye Captain!"

"Take over the wheel till Smee gets up her alright?"

"Aye Captain!"

Emma left the wheel and headed down the deck and heard her crew cheering and yelling in the dining hall. She walks in and sees that they've opened up a few bottles of rum and are drunk off their asses. She rolled her eyes. Then she saw Killian and he's drunk too. Emma frowned. He's supposed to be responsible.

Emma growled and her crew turned and looked at her.

"Men you had better clear your heads and get you asses up on deck. I want to be in Ireland by early afternoon. No later. Got it? Now get moving!"

The crew stumbles out of their benches and up onto the deck. If Emma isn't at Ireland tomorrow…someone's gonna pay.

Her focus then moved to Killian who was struggling behind the group.

"Don't think you're going anywhere."

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? You need me."

"You're drunk."

"Me? Never."

"Killian."

"EMMMMMMMAAAAA."

God Killian was annoying her. Emma grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him right up to her face. He reeked.

"Go sleep. Come find me when you're sober."

"Emma."

Emma gulped. He said her name in a sultry way.

_He's just drunk Emma. Don't make anything of it._

"You smell lovely. Like lavender."

"Killian…I'm warning you."

Emma leaned back as Killian leaned forward trying to kiss her. Emma grabbed his head and smashed it on the table beside her. He fell to the floor unconscious and had a deep gash on his head. Which was bleeding badly. Graham then ran in.

"What the - "

"You honestly could not have had more perfect timing. Help me pick him up and dump him in your room. Don't ask questions."

Graham, who was speechless, picked up Killian's legs as Emma picked up Killian's arms. They carried him back to his cabin. They tossed him on the bed.

"I'll get Sweets to come down and take a look at him. Meanwhile you should keep an eye on him."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

Graham simply nodded and Emma left the cabin slamming the door behind her. Thinking for a bit she opened the door again to tell Graham something.

"Pretty Boy, when he wakes up, tell him to give me the coordinates for those stones alright? Great. Thanks."

With that she slammed the door and stormed up to the deck.

"SWEETS!"

"Yes Captain?"

"I need you to deal with the reasearcher in his cabin alright? The huntsman will be watching so no funny business. Now get going."

"What happened?"

Emma looked at her second in command and debated whether to tell the truth or not. She went with the lather.

"Idiot, smashed his head."

Chelsea quirked up an eyebrow. "Accidently?"

"Possibly."

"Tripped?"

"More like stupidity…and rum. Bloody waste of it too."

"Don't worry. When we get to port we'll re - stock."

"Good. Hate it when there's no rum on this ship. I need a drink. Do we have anything other than rum?"

"Ale?"

"That'll work. Is it –"

"Downstairs? Yes."

"Perfect."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Killian:

Killian could feel his head pounding. It hurt. A lot. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He couldn't really remember anything. He slowly lifted his hand to clutch his head.

"Stop! Don't touch it!"

The voice was a little bit high pitched for a man. Killian turned his head to the right and saw a man wearing a white cotton shirt and black pants. Sweets. He had glasses on and was poking something into Killian's head.

"Argggggg that hurts!"

"Killian….what happened?"

Killian lifted his eyes to see Graham standing over him.

"I don't know. Why is Sweets putting something into my head? Arg stop that!"

"You have a deep gash in your forehead and you've been unconscious for quite a while. Hook wanted me to let you know you needed to get those coordinates to her…the ones to find the stones…"

The minute Graham mentioned Hook; all the memories came rushing back. Him being drunk, almost trying to kiss her, her warning him, him ignoring it, and her smashing his head into a table.

And yet he wasn't angry. Yes he was a little irritated… but he deserved it. Maybe not the head smashing on the table though. That was a bit excessive.

"I need to go apologize."

This time Graham didn't argue and for that Killian was grateful.

"All done. You can move now."

"Thank you Sweets."

Sweets nodded and got up and left the cabin. Killian slowly sat up and touched his scar lightly.

"Stiches? That bad?"

"You've got about twenty three."

"Oh."

Killian got up carefully and grabbed the coordinates for the church that they needed to go to so he could get more information on those stones. He took a quick glance in the mirror and saw that the scar on his head was a long, sewn up, mark. Looked like it wouldn't be leaving too soon.

Killian left the cabin and headed down to the Captain's quarters. He stopped right outside the door. Killian raised his fist slowly and knocked.

He heard shuffling and then the door slowly opened revealing Emma sitting at her desk. Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks through it. She was wearing a see through red shirt with a black leather corset over top. She wore black cotton pants with long black boots. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were black as midnight and yet the green irises still shone brightly.

"I have the coordinates for our next destination."

She looked up. "Where are they then?"

"I couldn't find an exact location. But I've got the next best thing."

Killian could tell with Emma's expression she was displeased. He was going to have to do a lot of convincing.

"There is a church in Ireland from what I've researched that has two books specifically about the stones. If we go there I can get these books and figure out the stones exact location."

"Well that certainly isn't bad news. But it's not the greatest."

"I understand that this isn't exactly what you wanted but it's the best I can do with the resources I've got."

"Fine. Thank you. You're dismissed."

Killian didn't move.

"Anything else?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. They were not right."

"You do this a lot don't you?"

"What?"

"Apologizing."

"Yeah."

Killian blushed scarlet. He did apologize a lot, especially to his parents. Killian wondered how Emma could possibly know that. Didn't matter. He did what he came to do. Killian turned and began to walk out the door.

"Killian, wait."

Killian turned around to see Emma standing in front of him. She lifted her hand and her fingers trailed down the stiches/scar that she put there.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Killian grabbed her hand before she could take it away. He held it to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I forgive you." Killian whispered back.

That lavender scent filled his nose and clogged his mind. Killian was no longer in control of his body. He could feel himself leaning forward, his mind screaming to pull away but his body insisting to keep moving forward. His face stopped right in front of hers…the lips lining up perfectly. His eyes looked at hers asking he should continue. Her green eyes were clouded with the same thing his were. Lust. Killian's hand grabbed her neck and began to pull her towards. The lavender became overwhelming. Then Killian felt hands on his chest and they pushed him away.

Killian thought he did something wrong and his mind cleared. He looked at Emma who had a frantic look on her face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Killian looked to his left to see Chelsea standing at the door clearly looking a little bit smug.

"No. How are things up deck?" asked Emma.

Emma:

Emma had completely recomposed herself. She showed no reaction or emotion as to what had just happened a little while ago. Her face was stone.

"There alright. The men are ready when you are."

"Excellent. Handsome, the coordinates."

Emma didn't want to think about what had just occurred. Correction. Nothing had occurred. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She really had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that sandalwood smell came and filled her senses and next thing you know she can't control her actions. Emma did not like that situation or any situation that led to her not being in control. For once in her life…she wanted to be on land.

This was a foreign concept to Emma. She loved the sea and her ship so much but her ship was only so big. She wouldn't be able to get any distance between her and him. But on land…she could be kingdoms away. It didn't seem like a bad idea. Or to where they were going…countries away.

Speaking of countries Emma pulled out the small, purple velvet bag from a drawer in her desk. A small smile appeared on her lips, but quickly vanished the minute Killian spoke.

"Here's the coordinates."

Emma tore her gaze from the bag and looked at him, snatching the coordinates from his hand.

"Lovely. And the compass?"

Killian pulled the compass from his pocket and opened it. The needle spun wildly and finished by pointing at Emma. She glared at him. She watched Killian shake it and the needle remained pointed at Emma.

"We're going up deck."

Chelsea nodded and left the cabin and Emma grabbed Killian and dragged him to the deck. She let go once they arrived and walked up to the railing. She smiled as she could feel her crew's eyes on her, ready to go at her command.

"Killian have you ever traveled before?"

"Yes."

"By magic though?"

"No."

Emma pulled out a bean from the velvet bag and held it up to the light.

"What's that?"

"A bean."

"A bean? And what's that supposed to do for us?"

"It's going to take us to another world. To Ireland so we can find your books, and find my stones."

"How?"

Emma tossed the bean into the water and it created a massive whirlpool.

"Men get ready to go!"

She smiled at Killian and saw the fear in his eyes almost as if he was afraid of her. (She was smiling evilly).

Emma ran to the wheel and turned the ship towards the portal. But he remind drifted to something her father had told her when she was young. It was the curse of the she wolf. A woman who could transform into a wolf but had no control over it. Her father probably got the tale wrong but she had got the gist of it. Men wanted to make love to the woman but kill the wolf.

And in Emma's position with what just happened it was the same for her. Killian wanted to kiss the woman…but feared the monster inside. Emma sighed as the ship began its descent into the portal.

What happened with Killian would never happen again. For who could love a beast?

**A/N: OMG! I hope you guys loved this chapter! I wanted much more action between the two but I know I'm awful because I'm practically teasing you with that almost kiss!**

**But as we know Emma likes to push people away so I figured it'd be best if nothing happened right away….but maybe a few more steamy moments like that wouldn't hurt. ;)**

**And what about Killian's own demons? The twist I put on Emma's issues I hope was really good considering she's the pirate and Killian isn't. But be prepared for something to make Killian reveal a little bit more about himself.**

**Let's just say the church isn't completely…. "pure." But in what way do I mean this?**

**Yes, the next chapter will be a shocker and I promise some more fighting will occur!**

**Finally, what about Chelsea and Graham huh? What kind of blackmail should Emma and Killian use? Or should they just confront them. Let me know!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! So enjoy my reviewers! :D**


	9. Breathing

**A/N: Emma does have a hook and a hand. Not two hands. Sorry for the mistakes in the chapters! It's hard to remember sometimes but I'm promise there will be no more of that. Enjoy!**

For the people in our world, in Ireland specifically it was a normal day. The sun was shining, and the farmers were out plowing the countryside. Yes it was a beautiful day with birds singing and the villagers whistling a merry tune. (It's medieval times btw).

There was one family resting on the beach enjoying a lovely picnic. The parents were admiring the glittering sea as their children ran around on the sandy beaches.

It was quiet and peaceful. Well, until a ship with black sails shot out of the water and landed with a loud boom onto the sea. The family quickly left after that, their peaceful day being disturbed.

Emma:

Despite that the fact that Emma did portal jumping quite often, she still hated it. It made her a little queasy and fearful that they may not make it. But her perfect pirate skills made it through every time.

Emma clutched on to the wheel tightly as the ship surged forward through the portal. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the ship shot out of the water and land with a loud boom on the sea. Water dripped from every hole, crack and opening in the ship. In a bit, the ship would be dry. From now till they arrived at Ireland, it'd be smooth sailing.

Now that Emma had made it through the portal though, her mind was focused on one thing. Killian.

No, it wouldn't be fair to start avoiding him like last time. She'd have to face him eventually given the fact that he knew what they were looking for. Speaking of the devil…

"We need to talk."

Oh how Emma hated those four words. They never meant anything good. Ever.

"About…"

"What happened in your cabin."

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing? So you didn't feel anything?"

"We didn't do anything. Get that into your tiny head. _Nothing happened._"

"I don't believe you."

_That makes two of us._

"Handsome you are living a delusion if you think something happened."

"But something did happen. Sparks. Good grief Emma we almost kissed!"

Emma smacked her hand over his mouth and put her hook to his neck.

"Don't you dare call me Emma again. From here on I will be Hook to you. Got it?"

Emma could see the rage begin to burn brightly in Killian's sea blue eyes. It didn't matter. This was closure for Emma. If he called her Hook then she wouldn't get shivers every time he said her name. She wouldn't have a fluttery heart whenever he was near her and she would certainly not have that smell of sandalwood clogging up her nostrils and destroying her sanity.

And he was a gentleman too. Maybe it was the fact that Emma had been around pirates for so long she missed the civilized life. Most men treated her as if she was one of them, and although that was nice, every girl wants to be treated like a lady. Chelsea being the only exception.

But Emma knew her fate did not rest with a prince. It rested with Rumplestlikin. But after she completed her revenge…what would she do after that? She'd have time to think about it later. But Killian would have no part in her future. Emma would make sure of that.

Emma removed her hook from Killian's neck and with her hand she pushed Killian away from her. Killian shot daggers with his eyes at her and turned away and stomped down the steps and went into the hull of the ship.

_Good. Distance is good._

Then why did Emma feel off? She felt slightly sick. Granted, she had had a headache coming out through the portal but that shouldn't affect her too much. It hadn't before.

But before Emma could even mention anything she collapsed onto the deck right in front of the wheel, and sent the ship into a crash course for the shore of Ireland.

* * *

Killian:

Killian had never been one to be angry at one person so very often but Emma… _Hook_… pissed him off. He really didn't know what her problem was.

Truth be told Killian was used to woman throwing themselves at him. But Emma didn't do that. If anything she was the exact opposite. She was an independent stubborn bint. She was an aggravating, unagreeable, intolerable woman who pushed and pushed people away.

And Killian found himself wanting to fight.

He had absolutely no idea why. It simply seemed like the right thing to do. Killian had been pondering this for a while now. Why was he wanting, yearning to know more about her. To make her see that he wasn't a bad person. Make her see that there was more to him than a prince. A need to impress her.

Surely not. That would simply be ridiculous. Killian trying to impress Emma. A woman who clearly hated every fibre in his being.

_Ahhhhh but in her cabin…you surely cannot deny the sparks that flared up between ya. _

Killian shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. His conscious oddly sounded like Tia. He let go of a breath he'd been holding in. Killian had to face the truth. Despite the fact that she drove him up a wall…_he liked her._

He liked Emma Swan. Captain Hook. Whatever you call her. He liked her. It was an odd feeling for him. Coming to terms with something he had been so intent on keeping buried. He hadn't felt this way since…Milah.

Milah. The woman who was years older than him. He could remember his parents insisting, begging him not to go for her.

She was a gypsy. A wild spirit. That was what drew Killian towards her. He began to see her secretly and eventually came outward and told his parents about her. His parents were shocked, his father enraged, but his mother insisted that it could be his true love. And so the let it go.

But Milah was a free spirit and her heart could never stay with one man. She could never be tied down to one person, especially a prince. The expectations she would have to live up to, were too much for her to take.

Killian would like to believe she had tried but when he noticed her engagement ring on sale in a bazaar when he and his father had travelled to Agrabah during the Desert War, deep down he knew she had never loved him.

On the outside though he said she simply died. Disappeared without a trace. And that was a good thing.

But her pretty blue eyes and contagious laughter had led Killian to finding her with another man in Agrabah. Did it hurt? Hell ya it did. Killian was angry and devastated, swearing to never love again. Milah abandoned him for riches as his mother had soon told him. The royal vault had been emptied, well all of Killian's precious items anyway. It had been the utmost betrayal anyone could face.

And Killian had never felt that way since. He believed that woman only "loved him" because they wanted his money and fame.

He refused to act the way Pinocchio did, sleeping with a new woman every night. He wanted true love. He wanted the real thing. Killian pulled out his mother's wedding ring.

_I will always find you._

Killian traced the engraving with his index finger. He then took a deep breath and went back to his notes. They'd be on land soon.

His thoughts we're interrupted by his back being smashed into the wall behind him. He was thrown and tossled around his room. Killian figured he had had enough so he got up and stumbled his way to the door and exited the cabin. He rushed his way up the stairs to the main deck. The ship lurched forward and Killian flew into the mast bruising his neck. Killian rubbed his neck and ran to the side of the shipping, leaning over the railing to see what was going on. The ship had been dragged unto the rocky shore of Ireland. It was literally not in the water, but perfectly resting beside a cliff, leaning on it for support. Killian eyes then turned to the crew who were standing around something on the upper deck where the wheel was.

Killian headed over to it only to hear Chelsea's booming voice. Not Emma's.

"Lads we need to get the Captain to shore NOW! All of you get to the villages, look for somewhere to rest for quite a few nights. An inn or a barn will do."

A group of the crew scampered off.

"You guys, I want you to get food, and any sort of provisions to get this ship back in order."

Another group disappeared off the ship, leaving Sweets, Mum, Graham, Killian, Chelsea and Emma.

Speaking of Emma… Killian walked up to her unconscious frame and stared at her finding her beauty breathtaking.

"We don't know what happened. One minute she's fine…the next she'd out cold. This has never happened before."

Killian looked into Chelsea's eyes and could see real worry there. He could relate. Despite the fact that the silence was a nice change, Killian wouldn't mind having Emma insult him again or push him away as long as she was breathing.

But instead she was simply lying there. Her hair spread out around her, a halo surrounding her face. She was deathly pale her skin whiter than snow with an eerie green tinge to it.

"Chelsea! We found a place!"

"Perfect. Killian, Graham, pick her up and carry her. WE'RE COMING!"

Killian picked Emma up in a bridal style. He really didn't want Graham touching her. Chelsea saw this and quirked an eyebrow up…though Killian was unaware. He was too focused on the ill beauty in his arms.

They carried her to a little cottage that would be reserved for Chelsea, Sweets, Emma, Killian and Graham. The rest of the crew would stay in the barn behind the cottage.

Killian carried Emma up the stairs to a bedroom and laid her gently onto the bed. He proceeded to pull up the blankets over her. Killian realized no one else was in the room so he kissed Emma's forehead and sat down on the edge of her bed holding her hand. He stroked some hair behind her ear and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He heard movements outside of the room so he got up off the bed and walked towards the door. He was about to open it but Chelsea beat him to the punch.

"You and me are going to find that church. Let's go."

"What about Emma?"

"Since when did you call her that?"

"Sorry. I meant Hook."

"Sure you did. Sweets will look after her. Figure out what's wrong, if that doesn't work…we'll have to see a healer."

"Healer?"

"Magical beings that hide in this world. This world is a world without magic, and those who have it have to hide otherwise they'll be killed. But that's not our focus. We need to find that church and find the location of those stones because when Emma wakes up – and she will wake up – we will get her revenge. Wouldn't you like to be a part of that?"

Killian wasn't exactly too keen on being "a part" of Emma's revenge but he knew that she'd be a pain if she had to extend the time of her revenge…she wanted it done as soon as possible.

He knew that from the millions of notes she had given him. What he found odd though about these notes was that they were written in rather feminine writing. The letters had small, delicate swirls, and were written dark enough to read, but light enough to not destroy the page.

So these were a woman's notes. Killian shook his head and followed Chelsea out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He must be getting really paranoid if he's starting to analyze notes and how they're written.

"Alright. Here's a sword, and a pack carrying a week's supplies. Is that good of do we need more?"

Killian looked down at the map in his hands which held the coordinates of the church. It should take a day to get there and back so a week's supply was more than enough.

"That should be fine."

"Good. My pack's got some potions and healing ingredients in case either one of us gets injured. You're going to have to lead me cause I've got no idea where we're going. Shall we?"

Chelsea motioned to the door with her hand while she slung the pack over her shoulder. Killian nodded as he looked at her. She was wearing a black leather vest/corset with a blue cotton shirt underneath. Her pants were a deep, dark navy blue and her black boots went to her knees.

"Yes."

"Perfect."

And with that the two headed out the door to the cottage off to a church to figure out where the hell those stones were.

Because Killian wanted to come back to a breathing Emma. A beautiful, alive, happy Emma. He wanted to see her smile when they brought her what she wanted. He wanted her to realize that he was doing this _for her_. Killian knew he had originally started off doing this for adventure, but he couldn't help the fact that he admired the captain…which eventually turned into like. He only agreed to leave with Chelsea…no questions asked…because he knew that when they came back with the coordinates…they'd just need Emma to be awake, and it'd be a happy day.


	10. Fate and Destiny

**A/N: So I know the last chapter was short but I hope you readers liked it! From the reviews so far it seems to be going really well and I am extremely happy with this! This chapter will be focusing on the Chelsea/Killian relationship as well as the Legend of the Elemental Stones. So some parts may be boring. (Sorry!) So please read and review!**

Killian:

Chelsea and Killian were three hours into their journey. They had walked through the night crashing somewhere in the forest and now it was the bright and early morning that they had headed back on track. It had been quiet between the two. Killian didn't really know how to talk to Chelsea and make conversation with her. She was a foreign subject to him.

Killian wished Graham was there to rid the awkward tension. Then it dawned on him that he'd probably be the third wheel even though Graham and Chelsea had no idea that he and Emma knew about them.

Emma.

Killian's mind drifted to her pale figure that laid on the bed. He remembered her skin feeling like ice and her skin being so white, whiter than his with that awful green tinge. And her hair seemed to lose its life and its glow. Instead of being radiant it was dead and stringy.

He wanted to find those stones soon to get back to her. He wanted to see if she had woken up yet. If she was angry for them leaving without her, or maybe missing him as much as he missed her. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"You're quiet."

Killian looked up from his thoughts to see Chelsea staring back at him. He smiled a small smile, not really in the mood for conversation.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. The silence is nice. But still…we've been going for hours and it's starting to get to me."

Killian could only nod in agreement.

"So where do we go from here?"

Killian pulled out the map they had made and looked at it. It seemed they'd be crossing the hillsides soon which meant they were close.

"Do you have that telescope on you?"

"Of course."

Chelsea pulled it out and handed it to him. He stretched it out and peered through it. Yup. The hillsides were about three/four kilometres away.

"Three or four kilometres till we reach the rocky hills. Then it's a short trek from there."

"You said that last time."

"Yes well…it's even shorter this time."

"Sure it is."

Killian rolled his eyes at Chelsea's sarcasm. It truly was not needed. He had never been much of a sarcastic person but after being with pirates for months, you begin to appreciate it and enjoy the wilful banter. If you could call it that.

"Let's just get moving. The sooner we get there the better."

"Why? I like the scenery. It's pretty."

"Because I want to get the information on those stones."

"Well I say we take our time. It's not like Emma's going to wake anytime soon."

"WHAT?!"

Chelsea burst out laughing at Killian's shock/rage/sadness.

"You have got it so bad!"

"No I don't."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Naïve."

"Not."

"Liar."

"Not."

"Blind?"

"No."

"Hiding."

"What?"

Chelsea smirked at him with her arms crossed standing there with a superior look on her face.

"You like Emma."

Killian huffed. He might as well tell someone…right?

"So what if I do? She'll never like me back."

"Maybe. But you won't know till you try."

"Try what?"

"Something."

"Something. That's so helpful."

"Well what do you want me to say? You like Emma but you're not going to act on it and no matter what I say or do it won't change your mind."

"Exactly."

"So why bother? I'm terrible at playing matchmaker. I know whose good together and whose not. I told Emma that years ago."

"Told her what?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Fair enough. Why is Emma so on and off though?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's got mood swings. One moment she's such a great person to be around, entertaining, brave, courageous, brilliant –"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and amazingly good looking?"

Killian shot Chelsea a dirty look as they walked to the hills. She smiled.

"No. Well yes but that's beside the point."

"So she's moody. It doesn't matter. Most woman are."

"Except you."

"I'm an exception to every rule." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway, other times she can be a down right pain. She can be cruel and just push and push me away. Why?"

Chelsea was silent and Killian didn't like it. It had asked a legitimate question and wanted an answer.

"Well?"

"It's complicated."

"So you say."

The wind had picked up a little as they began to climb the rocky hills. They were soon going to get to the church and Killian was still waiting for an answer from Chelsea.

"It's not you, it's her. She's been…hurt in the past and she hasn't gotten over it."

"Does it have to do with her revenge?"

"Somewhat. It is the reason why she wants it…but the trusting part? That's a different story."

"I want to know but I won't pride."

"Always a gentleman."

Killian stared at Chelsea who was walking behind him. Her red/brown hair blew across her face and her pupils had become smaller, revealing those awfully familiar blue eyes. In fact she reminded him of someone he knew, but who?

"So what's your story?"

"Pardon?"

Killian rolled his eyes. He thought he'd made it pretty clear what he wanted to know.

"You. how'd you end up as a pirate? Or were you always one?"

"Haha I wish. No. I don't know much. I was an orphan for my whole life. I was homeless and a thief, stealing anything for a meal. I got pretty good to. Eventually I ran into Emma when I was what…ten? Eleven? Anyway, I tried to steal her pouch filled with coin and she caught me. She looked at me and I could see in her eyes pity. I was so angry at her. I thought, how can someone pity me? I don't deserve to be pitied. Yeah I was that vain. I let her know that shoving her to the ground and grabbing the pouch and booking it. She scrambled up after me and chased me. I was a fast runner but so was she. I ran into a tavern and she caught me. She noticed though that I was a wanted thief and she helped me escape the tavern before I could get caught."

"I was completely shocked. After I had just tried to steal her money and she helps me escape? She introduced herself as did I. She asked me if I wanted a job. I said yes. She asked me if I knew anything about sailing and fighting. I remember that I laughed. Fighting? Heck ya. Sailing? A couple things. So she took me on board with her and her father."

Killian was surprised. Chelsea was an orphan?

"What happened to your parents?"

"I've got no idea. I never met them."

"What?"

"I was raised by some crazy witch who muttered on about magic and powers and how I possessed some. Yet not once have I ever showed any trace of magic. So I ran. I looked nothing like her and I knew deep down I wasn't related to her despite what she said. I mean the woman was less than five feet and had scrawny hair and build. Look at me, I'm over five six and am not scrawny."

"So you were raised by a witch?"

"Messed up isn't it? It's crazy but I'm kind of glad. I mean she taught me how to make some pretty useful potions."

"Did you bring any?"

"Of course."

"What do they do?"

"Most are just healing but there are some that to whoever drinks it will get something nasty inside of them. Those potions kill the drinker in a slow and painful death."

"Sounds morbid."

"It completely is. But the irony is that when she made them they tasted awful and smelt awful too. I saw what it did to her victims. She forced it down their throats. I figured if you want it to work…why not make it appealing?"

"And did you succeed?"

Chelsea reached into her pack and pulled out a blue potion.

"See this? It's called Devil's nightmare. Smell it."

Killian cautiously took the potion. He was about to take a massive sniff but Chelsea stopped him.

"You idiot! You waft it towards you. Sniff like you were about to and you wouldn't even need to drink it."

Killian nodded meekly and wafted the smell to him. It smelt beautiful. Like lavender.

"Well?"

"It smells lovely."

Chelsea smirked. "It's designed to smell what your senses love the most. Well, your smelling sense anyway."

"Really?" _So I smelt…Emma?_

"Yes you dimwit. Really."

"No need to be insulting."

"Whatever."

Killian handed the potion back to Chelsea who inserted it into her pack.

"So how much longer?"

"We're there."

Chelsea:

Chelsea looked at the old, broken down church. It was not pretty nor a sight to see.

"Wow. Nice place."

"Sarcasm is not needed."

"Well this place is a dump. I needed to lighten the mood somehow."

Despite the fact that Chelsea was often mean to Killian she actually admired him. He was strong, loved by all, and handsome. But she had Graham who was drop dead gorgeous so she wasn't complaining.

Plus she couldn't even see herself attached to Killian that way. Not when the loser was completely obsessed with Emma. She had noticed the shock register on his face when he got a whiff of the potion. She'd put all her money that it smelt like Emma.

Chelsea had always been exceptional at reading people and their movements. It's what made her such a good thief. It's why she had warned Emma about that fucking bastard Balefire. He was shifty, like someone who was doing something wrong and feeling guilty about it. It was those people you had to watch out for because despite the fact they "supposed" good reason for their initial backstabbing they always felt guilty and they'd always want redemption.

She remembered how heartbroken Emma was over Balefire taking her son away from her. No one, no mother should have to go through that. And the worst part was Balefire had actually had the audacity to show up, to her ship, to bloody fucking apologize. Luckily Chelsea had found him before Emma and had beaten him to a pulp. Literally.

She remembered tying him up and dumping him in some random tavern. And of course had got drunk so when she arrived back to the ship Emma wouldn't question what she'd been doing, she'd simply tell her to sleep it off. And that's exactly what happened.

And to this day Emma had no idea that Balefire showed his ugly face wanting mercy from Emma. Bastard.

Chelsea's mind drifted back to the church in front of them. She began to weave through the gravestones. It was a small cemetery and she made sure to not step on any graves. You always had to respect the dead. Always.

She pushed open the big wooden door to the church and walked inside as it creaked loudly.

"So much for being subtle."

Chelsea merely nodded at Killian's statement. She took a quick intake of the room. "No books."

"They would be downstairs, underneath the church."

"Why?"

"Better storage."

"Really no mythical legend of anything?"

"No. The answer is simple."

"Well let's go find this basement."

Killian:

Killian followed Chelsea through the aisle passing the pews on either side of them. The church wasn't big, but it wasn't cramped either. (Catholic church for those who are wondering).

He noticed Chelsea had entered the leader of the church's quarters and was looking around. Killian checked the closets that were on the side.

"I got it!"

Killian shut the door and ran to where Chelsea was. She was holding onto a doorknob with the door wide open and staring at a set of staircases that descended into the blackness of the basement.

"Do we have a torch of anything?"

Chelsea smirked and took a potion out of her pack.

"Drink this."

"What will it do?"

"You'll see."

Killian was wary of Chelsea and her potions since they seemed to be rather deadly. He backstory was one of sadness and despair but she had made it through and was now living a satisfying life. But he trusted her for some odd reason, so he took a swig of the potion.

At first, nothing happened. Then he could feel his body's temperatures slowly heat up. He looked at his hand and saw it glowing a yellow glow which was growing brighter by the second.

"I call it the glow worm potion. It basically turns you into a human that glows. The glow will become really bright and last for a few hours which should give us enough time to get those books and get out."

"And why didn't you take the potion?"

"Because the potion also burns your clothing off."

Killian looked down and found that he was indeed naked. His hands shot down to cover up his man bits. Chelsea laughed.

"How could you do this? You can completely see! This is completely inappropriate!"

"I can't. I made it modest obviously. You really think I'd use it and walk around naked having everyone stare at me? No it's designed to make you glow but when I first created it that was one of the kinks. So I had to modify a couple of things. You'll still glow, but it's also designed to cover your…parts. Privacy guaranteed."

Killian scoffed at Chelsea and slowly removed his hands and looked down. He couldn't see it. It was covered by some sort of fog that made his eyes go blurry. He quickly looked up and Chelsea motioned for him to go first. And so he did.

It was drafty down in the basement of the church. Drafty, dusty and dirty. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust was settled on the floors, bookcases, and tables. Killian began to move into the room.

"Stand in the middle so you can light the whole place up."

Killian grumbled and stood in the exact centre of the room. The room was a circle and had bookcases aligned on the wall, built in. In the centre, where he was standing, there was a carpet, table, and chair with scrolls stacked on top.

"Killian, what am I looking for?"

"Two books. One is called _Legends of the Irish_ and the other is called _Fates_."

"Fates. What an odd name for a book."

Killian nodded in agreement. It was an odd name but he figured the story was in there do to the fate of the children in the legend.

"Found anything yet?"

"I just got here. And there's tons of books. I wish Emma was here. She's really good at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Finding stuff. Anything she needs or wants she'll find it. Mark my words. Which is why I was so surprised when she couldn't find the elemental stones. It's strange."

"She can find things?"

"Yup pretty much. She's the most well educated person I know. Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Killian's eyes grew wide at Chelsea's confessions. Emma was…smart?

"She's intelligent?"

"Well now that it's out I might as well continue." Chelsea mumbled under her breath. Killian could barely catch it.

"You know those notes that you've been…gathering information on?"

"Yes."

"Emma made those."

Killian's eyes grew wide.

"Emma made those?"

"Yes. She did all the work for you. I asked her why and she said the reason I'm going to tell you now. She doesn't want her crew getting angry with her because of her intelligence. I have no idea how they would, frankly I think they'd admire her more but she insisted that they would hate her and start a mutiny. They're already mad that she made me second in command. The crew never liked me much."

"Why would she think that?"

"She's got her reasons. I don't pry because I'll probably get beaten to a pulp. Emma's always been a rough kid."

"Kid?"

"You know what I mean. Ah I found one!"

"Which one?"

"_Legends of the Irish_."

"So we just need _Fates_."

"So it would seem."

Killian watched Chelsea spend another hour looking at each and every book trying to find the second and last one. She had managed to finish, but not find it.

"It's not here."

"Are you sure? It has to be."

"It's not. Which can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"Someone doesn't want it to be found."

Chelsea:

Why would someone hide a book about fates? What made this book so special?

"What do you mean someone doesn't want it found?"

"You were confident it was here. Yes?"

"Yes."

"So then how come I find one, but not the other. Usually when something like this happens, someone's hidden the object for personal, selfish reasons. But why that book?"

"I haven't got a clue! We need to find it!"

"And we will. I do have a week's provisions. We'll be fine."

Chelsea walked over to where Killian stood when she noticed the scrolls. She picked up one and handed it to Killian. She picked up another and began to scan it, looking for any mention of the stones or the book.

That's when she noticed the side of the pages. They were torn. Crafty bastard whoever did this.

"Torn pages. Genius."

"What?"

Chelsea realized she spoke out loud and she passed the page to Killian.

"Notice the torn edges? This pages, scrolls, were a part of a book."

"_Fates_?"

"Maybe. Let's gather them and see what we can find."

Killian nodded and grabbed the scrolls from the table and laid them on the ground. Chelsea sat down beside him and began going through them as Killian did.

**An Hour Later: **

"I think I've got something."

Chelsea scooted over to Killian looked over his shoulder reading the passage.

"_The Elemental Stones have been a lost tale told by the Irish for years. It's the story of a brother and a sister and how jealously destroyed their love ultimately killing each other in the end and leading them to their untimely death._

_Now many wonder if this legend is true. Although there is no solid proof, some have said they have seen spirits will – o - wisps as they are referred to, that serve the elements._

_Will – o – wisps are said to lead a person to their destiny. So how can they be serving the elements? This we do not know. _

_But there has been another legend surrounding these stones. The common knowledge of them is that you need royal blood spilled on the stones in order to activate them as the brother and sister were royalty._

_This is true but there is more. _

_It cannot be one royal. It must be two. A brother and a sister, descendants of the original pair. As both siblings blood was spilled so it must be another pair of siblings blood spilled. This is the only way to activate the stones. _

_Or so the rumors state. _

_Now for the location it is foggy as well. The sister died by a river meaning the location must have aspects of all six elements: fire, wind, water, rock, earth and ice. _

_The location must represents unity thus meaning it must be a circular location as a circle has no bumps or corners. _

_And it must be hidden from the world as the Elements do not want to be found._

_We must remember that if this legend is true, that the Elements are much more powerful than any other magic._

"Wow. So it's kind of a riddle."

"They basically have no idea where it is. This book was supposed to tell us the information. And we got nothing. What about the other book?"

Chelsea picked up _Legends of the Irish_ and flipped through it.

"Nothing. It basically gives us the basics of the legends. No solid facts like _Fates_ did."

"Bloody hell we're never going to find them!"

Chelsea smirked. "Watch your language Killian. You're starting to sound like a pirate. Here, we'll take this page back to the cottage and get Emma to take a look at it."

"How do you know she'll figure it out?"

"She wrote those notes right?"

"True."

"So it shouldn't be a problem. Let's go."

Chelsea grabbed the scroll and put it in her pack. She slung it over her shoulder and began to head up the stairs with Killian behind her.

"Uh Chelsea? Got any clothes in your pack?"

Chelsea turned around to see her potion had worn off and Killian was standing in the nude on the staircases. She laughed and pulled out some clothes from her pack and tossed them to Killian.

"There ya go Handsome."

She turned around and began to continue going up the stairs. She heard Killian scramble up after her and they made their way through the church to the front doors. Chelsea casually opened them only to be shocked at what she saw.

"Shit."

"Chelsea what are those?"

"The fucking dead."

Killian:

The dead? What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean the dead?" he whispered into her ear.

Chelsea whispered back. "Did you step on any graves?"

Killian thought back to when they first arrived. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure he did.

"I think so."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it to hell Killian!"

"What?"

"The dead are so impossible to kill! And what I mean by that is that their practically immortal! Realistically they aren't but they're really hard to kill!"

"But there just bones."

"But they're already dead. Why kill them a second time? That's why it's impossible. You can't slice off their head or limbs like you could with someone who's alive. You've got to smash the bones to smithereens so there is no chance in hell they can come back."

"You've got quite a bit of vulgar language."

"You're focusing on my language when there's freaking dead people walking around? Idiot."

"Well what can we do?"

"First we create fog."

Killian watched Chelsea as she pulled an egg out of her pack. She shook it and then tossed it into the crowd of the dead. It slowly let out a deep gas which made the cemetery quite foggy.

"What else have you got in that pack?"

"A couple more tricks."

Killian then watched Chelsea proceed to pull out a massive hammer. Two to be precise.

"What?! How!?"

"Need to be prepared for everything. Emma taught me that after I made an almost fatal mistake one time."

"Oh."

"Here. Take it and smash them to pieces. One my count. One. Two. Three. GO!"

Killian ran into the fog and began waving the hammer around aimlessly. He could fell it hitting things and he could hear bones cracking and falling onto the ground. Killian gulped and shivered.

Finally he pulled through the fog to the entrance on the church's cemetery. He waited for Chelsea to come out but she didn't. He huffed and ran back into the fog praying that Chelsea was going to be okay.

Chelsea:

Blasted Killian for stepping on the graves. She knew about enchanted graves because Emma had told her. Dead skeletons or as Emma referred to them as dead walkers, were only created to guard something. The only thing they could have been guarding was that book.

And stupid Killian had to wake them up. Idiot.

But it was probably her fault to she guessed. She hadn't told him about the graves. She didn't think there'd be any issue.

So maybe she was it idiot.

_Nah._

Chelsea smashed her hammer into one of the skulls of the dead walkers. The problem with fighting with a hammer? They were so damn heavy and took a lot of energy. Chelsea could feel faint coming on. But she had to get out. Bloody hell.

She swung her hammer again into the ribcage of a dead walker hearing the satisfying cracks of the ribs being destroyed.

She took a trudged step forward but then realized she had no idea how to get out. She needed a light or something. And that's when she saw him. Glowing. Chelsea couldn't help it. She had to laugh. Despite all his complaining about the potion he took it to find her. What he didn't know was the dead walkers would be attracted to the light.

_Idiot._

But she laughed as she collapsed on to the ground because she was just so tired. She could feel her body begin to shut down. It needed sleep. She needed sleep. And as her eyes began to shut, she could see the glow get closer and closer to her and she felt the comfort of knowing she was going to be alright.

Killian:

Killian had found the potion lying on the ground. He figured it must have rolled out of Chelsea's pack. Though he had no idea how, he began to get a scared feeling in his gut that Chelsea was not okay. So he did what he thought would help him in the fog. So He drank the glowing potion.

The burning sensation wasn't as bad this time. In fact when he looked down to see his naked form his pants were still on.

_Nice._

Killian tightened his grip on his hammer and moved deeper into the fog. That's when he heard the laughing. Chelsea's laughter. He followed the sound but stopped when he heard the creaking of bones. The skeletons were following him.

They must be attracted to his glowing form. Damn. He began to pick up the pace towards where Chelsea's fading laughter was coming from. Then he saw her, lying on the ground, becoming unconscious. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. He got to her side and picked her up into his arms. Killian drastically tried to make a plan on how to get out. But he had no idea. So he decided to run for it.

He ran as fast as he could through the fog, past any dead walker not even bothering to smash them. He simply wanted out.

Finally he burst through the blasted fog and ran down towards those rocky hills away from the church as fast as possible.

Killian stopped and caught his breath. He gently put Chelsea on to the ground and checked to make sure she was still alive. She was breathing. Must have passed out form exhaustion.

Killian sat down on a rock as he noticed Chelsea begin to regain consciousness. He watched her as she slowly rose up and grasped her head.

"Ug. How long have I been out."

"A bit. We're not in the cemetery so we have nothing to worry about."

"You need clothes. My pack."

Killian reached down, grabbed her pack and pulled out a shirt from inside. He threw it on and smiled. Perfect fit.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. My head hurts just a bit."

Killian nodded and looked off into the distance. That's when right in front of the pair appeared a small blue flame like figure. It appeared with a soft breath and merely floated in the air in front of them.

"Chelsea…"

"Holy shit!"

"What is that?"

"Will – o – wisp."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Fates_ said…"

"Leads you to your destiny…"

"The stones." they both said at the same time.


	11. Just a Dream

**A/N: So I'm sorry for this short chapter but it is really important to the plot. The italicized parts are the dream and everything else is Emma watching the dream. Eventually the dream will vanish and Emma will confront some of her issues with an unlikely person. Enjoy!**

Emma:

Emma smelt the smell of rum. It was familiar, something she hadn't smelled in a long time. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at brown hair. She heard muffles as the person rolled over to face her.

_Balefire._

Was this a memory? Or a dream? Emma shook away the questions and focused on the situation.

"_Morning beautiful."_

Yes. Definitely Balefire with his cocky attitude and massive ego. Emma wondered how she could have ever loved him.

But this was a memory because she remembered this night. The night he admitted he loved her. It had been sweet in a strange way.

"_I love waking up beside you."_

"_Of course."_

"_Hey! No need for arrogance!"_

"_Coming from the man whose ego is bigger than my butt."_

"_You do have a pretty nice bum."_

"_Oh my gosh Balefire!" _

_Balefire smirked and his eyes shone a playful glee. "How about another round?"_

"_Is that all you ever think about? Sex?"_

"_No. But it's really nice."_

"_I don't know. I think I've had better."_

Emma didn't remember that line. In fact she clearly remembers that she never said that. She had agreed with him saying "Yes. It is nice." Not that she thought she had had better.

"_What?"_

"_Oh come off it Bale. It was just a joke."_

"_A joke? Emma you're with me. I don't like that kind of teasing."_

"_Touchy."_

_Emma watched Balefire get out of the bed and throw his clothes on. "I'm going to bathe. Don't follow me."_

That was for sure not how the memory happened. In fact it had been the opposite. He had told her that he loved her. She had been shocked, grief stricken but quickly responded with a kiss. A deep passionate kiss. And then the sex.

_Emma laid in the bed shocked. She never knew this side of Balefire. He was always loving, and cocky. Not nervous and angry. _

_Balefire came back out of the bathroom from having a bath and pulled Emma out of the bed by her wrist and smacked his lips onto her. _

Emma felt the warmth of his lips on hers. Oh how good it felt to feel them there again.

_Emma made a moan and could feel Balefire smirking. "That's so you know that you'll never want to be anywhere else. _

_When Emma and Balefire pulled back from the kiss and Emma gasped. Balefire was no longer in front of her but Killian was. _

THAT DEFINTELY did not occur in her memory. This had to be a dream. Had to be.

"_Killian?"_

"_Emma."_

_Emma watched as Killian pushed a strand of her hair off her shoulder. _

"_What are you doing here."_

"_I live here."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do. You asked me to move into your cabin last week."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't remember."_

_Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "It's alright love. You've been extremely tired all week and having nightmares. It'll come back to you."_

Emma felt the presence of his lips even though they weren't actually there. The dream was certainly taking an interesting turn.

"_Now come back to bed. You need your sleep. I'll be here with you to protect you."_

"_You won't leave?"_

"_Never."_

That was too good to be true. As Emma watched her memory/dream unfold before her she questioned why this strange switch had occurred.

Then everything in her mind went white. Blank. It was simply Emma standing there. Soon two white chairs, and lamp faded into view. Emma cautiously walked up to it.

"Emma."

Emma's eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie have a seat."

Emma reluctantly sat down in the chair opposite of her mothers. Emma studied her mom's face. Her mom, Elizabeth Swan, had not aged. She had a few wrinkles, and her tips were slightly white but the rest of her hair was brown. Her eyes shined green and twinkled despite the fact there was no light.

"Where are we?"

"The world in-between."

"In-between what?"

"Life and death."

"I'm dead?!"

"No dear. You're simply in a coma. Whether you want to wake up will be your choice."

"Well I have things I need to do so getting up sounds nice."

"Ah yes. Your revenge. I thought I raised you better than that."

"You died a long time ago mother. You have no idea what I've been through."

"I watched you dear. I've seen your heart break, I've seen you at your worst, I've seen you destroyed and crushed. I never wanted that for you."

"And yet you sent me away."

"For your own benefit. The life of a lady was never something you would have enjoyed. Living up to societies standards, trying to be perfect."

"But that's what you wanted."

"I thought I did. But I always wished I could go back to be with your father."

"You still loved him? Then why did you leave!"

"Because I did what I thought would be best for you!"

"And Charles?"

"Someone I hoped would fill the void."

"And did it?"

"No."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"You're not in love with Balefire anymore."

Emma gulped. "Who said I ever was?"

"You can't fool me dear. I am your mother dead or not. I know you very well. You loved him."

"So?"

"You moved on. Can't you move on from your revenge too?"

Emma sputtered. Move on from her revenge? The only motivation she has had for years? As if!

"No."

"Emma…."

"No I will not move on! I need this mother! I can't let him get away with this injustice! And what about my son? What about him?"

Emma looked at her mother and saw the sadness in the eyes. But it was nowhere near the distress in Emma's eyes, as they began to water.

"He destroyed my life! Who I was! He took my son! I can't let that go! I can't!"

Emma collapsed on the ground crying as her mother came over and tried to soothe her.

"Shhh let it out Emma. Let it all out."

Finally Emma stopped crying and took a few deep breaths. She noticed the white world begin to fade as well as her mother.

"Mom what's happening?"

"Your waking up. Don't worry. Killian is with Chelsea."

"Mom don't…don't go."

"I have to sweetie. I can't be what you need right now. Despite what your brain tells you go with your heart."

"My heart's a faulty thing. I can't trust it."

_Try something new darling. It's called trust._

"Then trust him."

"Who?"

"You will know."

"Whose him?"

"Goodbye Emma. See you on the other side."

"MOM!"

Emma reached out for her fading mother but it was too late. Elizabeth Swan had disappeared leaving Emma all alone.

She heard muttering around her. Words. Many words.

"She's waking up! Captain?"

She couldn't open her eyes. She was so tired. Exhaustion took over and Emma went back into a black slumber.


	12. The Witch's Cottage

Killian:

The duo was running through the forest following the trail of will – o – wisps. They'd been doing this for about three hours.

At first it had been a simple remark made by Chelsea suggesting to follow them and figure out what the will – o – wisps wanted them to find.

Finally they emerged into a cliff top clearing with a little cottage sitting quaintly in the middle. The will – o – wisps had disappeared leaving Chelsea and Killian to fend for themselves.

"So….where to now?"

"I'm guessing the cottage."

"Alright."

Chelsea took a step forward and Killian grabbed her arm before she could get to the cottage.

"Killian what are you doing?"

"I don't think we should go in yet."

"Killian I can handle this."

"I highly doubt that."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "You clearly don't know me." she sneered.

"I'm going first."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"NO YOUR BLOODY NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

Killian stared hard at Chelsea as she shot daggers at him. They were a few inches apart, you could feel the tension in the air.

"You are so annoying."

"And you're controlling."

"Thanks for pointing it out. Now let's go."

Chelsea whipped around and marched straight to the cabin with Killian following behind her. They trudged up to the cottage door and stopped.

"Well aren't you going to knock?"

"Yes Killian." Chelsea said exasperated.

She raised her fist and knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Well that was helpful."

"Shut up Killian!"

Killian watched Chelsea walk away from the cottage. He chuckled. Riling her up was so easy. Wait. Since when did he care about annoying her? The pirates must really being affecting him. Killian sighed and began to follow Chelsea away from the cottage. He finally caught up to Chelsea when a voice stopped the both of them.

"I knew you would come."

They both looked at each other and slowly turned around and walked back towards the cottage. In the door way was an old woman. She wore a baggy, faded dress with several beaded necklaces adorning her neck. She wore a bandana and her hair was white, thin and stringy. She had bangles on her wrists and had yellow rotting teeth. But the oddest thing was her eyes.

They were pure white with no pupils.

Killian recoiled back. That was creepy as hell. Chelsea put a hand on his arm and silenced him, motioning with his eyes if he was alright. He mouthed never better. Chelsea smirked.

"Can I help you?"

"I've been waiting for you two. Come! Come! Follow me! I have to prepare you! I know my role! My role is to inform you! After that I shall have completed what I was created to do and you shall begin to fulfill your destinies!"

Chelsea's index finger made circles around her ear. Killian stared at her having no clue what she was miming. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"She's crazy."

"That's what that means?"

"You really are naïve."

"I resent that."

"Whatever. Let's go follow the lunatic and figure out why the hell will – o – wisps would bring us here."

Killian nodded and followed Chelsea inside the cottage. It had a homey feel to it with large plush chairs and carpets covering the dirt floor. There are sheets covering the windows and a large table in the centre of the room. There's a little kitchen off to the side and a door which most likely leads to the bedroom. Obviously the majority of the cottage is the living room.

"Here! Here!"

The old woman ushered Killian to the couch and Chelsea to a wicker chair diagonally from him. The woman herself sat down in the plush chair and smiled at them. She flicked her wrist and out appeared a tray of what Killian assumed to be tea and biscuits. The problem was the biscuits looked like rock and the tea was green.

"So…care to tell us why we're here?"

"I'm to tell you about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"The one involving you two and Captain Hook."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know."

"No shit lady."

"Chelsea watch your language!"

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Your being inappropriate."

"And your being annoying."

"I will tell Emma about you're rude behaviour."

"Wow. You sound a little brother going to tattle tale on his sister."

"And you sound like an older sister who doesn't know the first thing about respect."

"Look at you two! Such brother and sister bonding!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh dear. I shouldn't have said that yet."

"Are you insinuating that we're brother and sister? That's ridiculous!"

Killian could only nod in agreement. He was speechless at the woman's daftness. Could she not hold her tongue?

"I shall start with the prophecy. That is after all my job."

The old lady chuckled. Killian quirked an eyebrow. Maybe she was crazy.

"A prophecy? What's that got to do with us?"

"Well it's all about you two dear. And that Captain of yours Killian."

"You know my name?"

"Dearie I'm a witch. I know everyone's names."

_Creepy. _

_My thoughts exactly. _

Killian's eyes widened. Had he just communicated with Chelsea in his mind?

_Chelsea?_

_The one and only._

_You're not freaking out?_

_Oh I totally am. I just don't want this witch getting any ideas. _

_Oh…okay._

_Now get arid of the shock on your face and shut your mouth. You're making yourself look like an idiot. Not that you don't do that on a daily basis._

Killian gulped and shut his mouth. He noticed that he had turned to face Chelsea so he positioned himself to be facing the witch again. She was staring at them, smiling.

"The connection has started. Hasn't it?"

"What connection?" asked Chelsea.

"The connection between you two. It will become more powerful but will break when you make the sacrifice."

"Okay I don't know what the hell your problem is lady but I'm leaving unless you've got some actual truth amongst this bullshit you're telling me. C'mon Killian we're going."

Killian watched Chelsea stand up and he stood up to follow her. She was out the door and he was about to leave until the witch stopped him.

"You must bring her back. She is stubborn. Refusing to listen to change. But great things will occur to her. She MUST hear the prophecy. Just as you and Emma Swan must here yours."

"Emma and I?"

"Yes. You two are written in the stars to be. The foretelling of what is to come is very different than that of Chelsea's. Wake Emma, bring her here along with Chelsea, and I shall tell you all you need to know to prepare for the battle ahead."

"What battle?"

"You will learn when you find what you seek."

And the witch vanished into thin air right before Killian's eyes. He blinked. Nope she was still gone.

_ARE YOU COMING?!_

Killian grabbed his head and dropped to the floor as Chelsea's voice screamed in his head. The screaming deceased and Killian slowly got up.

He walked out of the cottage and jogged up to where Chelsea was standing, waiting for him.

"What was that for? You nearly blasted my head off!"

"Wanted to see if the witch was merely creating the supposed "connection" when she was there or if it actually exists."

"We shouldn't have left."

"Ha as if. The woman was a lunatic. We're not going back."

"I'm going to tell Emma."

"YOU will do NO such thing."

"Yes I will. She will insist on going back there. You and I both know it was stupid for us to just leave like that. The will – o – wisps led us there for a reason!"

"Those clearly weren't will – o – wisps."

"Then what were they?"

"I don't know."

"We're going to wake Emma and then we're coming back here."

"No we're not. We need to find those stones. Not dally on some fake prophecy."

"How do you know it's fake?"

"The witch was _insane_! Clearly indicating that we should not be heeding anything that came out of that mouth!"

"We didn't even hear the prophecy so we have no clue if it's real or not. Let's just get back to Emma and see what she thinks."

"Fine."

The duo headed off into the forest back to the cabin where a unconscious Emma lay.


	13. My Blood

**A/N: So what did you think of the last chapter? Anyone curious about this "prophecy"? Well you'll learn about it in this chapter… Also what about this connection between Killian and Chelsea? I've heard some of your thoughts and all I can say is… well nothing. ;) I want to keep you guys in suspense for a little longer but you'll like the ending! I do hope to get some Emma/Killian action. I think I've been neglecting them long enough. Enjoy and review!**

Killian:

They had finally made it to the bloody cottage with the barn in the back. As soon as the place had come into sight Killian sprinted for the door hearing Chelsea's faint steps behind him.

His mind was purely focused on one thing. Emma.

He burst through the door and whizzed passed the crew members up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door. He froze.

Emma hadn't moved an inch. Her breath was shallow and slow. Her body was still the ghostly white it had been when they left. That had been what? Two days ago?

"Shit. She hasn't changed. Sweets! What's happened since we were gone?"

"Not much. She's twitched her fingers but that's the only movement that's happened since she's been gone."

"And the crew?"

"They're getting restless. Mum's been trying to keep them under control but you know how he gets."

Killian saw out of the corner of his eye Chelsea nod.

"Thanks Sweets."

"You should probably say something to them. Give them reassurance. The Captain's unconsciousness is developing bad blood between the crew."

"Like it was when she first arrived?"

"Precisely. Some say it's cause she's a woman. Others disagree and says she's the best captain they've had."

"Alright. Let's go."

_You stay with Emma. I'll keep the pirates away. If anyone can wake her…it'll be you._

_How can you be sure?_

_Gut feeling. You like her…and there is a spark. I don't know. I'm hoping. Do your best. If you need me use our…connection. We do need to talk about this later though._

_Agreed._

Killian watched Chelsea and Sweets leave the room shutting the door behind them leaving Emma and Killian alone.

He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down clasping her hand in his. He looked over at her hook. It wasn't there. Instead it was just a stump of skin. He reached over and touched it lightly. Emma stirred. Killian whipped his hand back and looked at her. Nothing. Killian got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and began to absent mindedly rub her stump.

She stirred again. Her breathing slowly became deeper no longer shallow and faint. Colour started to flow back into her cheeks and her skin began to turn into the nude/peach colour it was. A faint blush covered her cheeks and her lips became fuller.

Killian let go of her stump and her body faded back to the awful state it was in. Killian gulped. His touch was reviving her but how far did he have to go to wake her up?

Chelsea:

Chelsea sat at the kitchen table and rolled her eyes. Emma's crew was ridiculous. Their complaints were weak and stupid. _Idiots_. Chelsea smirked. That was her new favourite word. Idiot. So many people fit under that definition. Killian, and Emma's crew. Every single one.

It was about this moment when she felt a pang in her head.

_What the hell?_

_I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!_

_Sorry if my attention isn't solely directed on you. What do you want?_

_She stirred._

_What?!_

_She's not awake. But she stirred._

_Okay I'm sending Sweets up._

_DON'T! _

_What? Why?_

_Well…_

_Spit it out Killian._

_I touched her…_

Chelsea froze and quickly hid the shock on her face. No need for the crew to get any ideas. They were not the brightest bunch and would no miss an opportunity to humiliate her or imply something sexual.

_Define touched._

_Well at first I noticed her stump. I touched it, lightly and she stirred. Then I started stroking it…_

Well that wasn't awkward at all.

_It's not how it sounds._

_Of course not. Continue._

_And then the colour came back into her skin, her hair became fuller and healthier. Her breathing became deeper and not faint. Her cheeks grew a roshy blush…_

_I get the point. So what happened?_

_I let go and it faded instantly._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Huh._

_What?_

_Well I did tell you you'd break whatever the fuck she was in. _

_No need for the language. _

_Sorry. Actually not sorry. You need to get use to vulgar language if you want to be with Emma. _

_What do I do?_

_Well obviously your touch is empowering her. So you're just going to have to kick it up a notch._

_And pray tell how do I do that?_

_How do you think?_

_No._

_Killian it's the only way!_

_No! I won't!_

_Killian! Listen to yourself! Are you really going to jeopardize Emma's life because of a fear? _

Chelsea heard no response.

_Do it Killian. The worst that can happen is she won't wake up and then you won't need to feel guilty. But if you're the only thing that can wake her and you don't do it…the guilt will eat you inside to outside. _

_Alright. I'll do it. _

_Good boy._

Killian:

Killian could feel the smirk in Chelsea's voice as she said that last sentence in his head. He looked at Emma and gulped.

He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Emma Swan. Captain Hook. Killian slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

His nerves were making him cautious. He noticed subtle changes but still no awakening. He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

His lips landed on their destination. Emma's lips. The kiss was brief and light, him ghosting over hers. But inside he had a massive shock of something purely electrifying and energetic.

Then Emma's lips started to move against his own. Killian tried to remain in control of his body but his own brain, the most logical thing he had, betrayed him. Finally he gave into the kiss.

He felt Emma sit up and her hand went around his neck. Killian's own hands clutched Emma's face. Her grip tightened as if he was the life force she needed. He could feel so many things at once. Arousal, electricity, yearning, lust, comfort, happiness, content, and much more. It was hot, steamy and a complete turn on.

His tongue dance with hers both fighting for dominance. As if he'd let her be in charge all the time. Her hand began to run through his hair sending shivers down his spine. His thumbs stroked her face, memorizing the pattern. And then it ended.

Emma pushed him back and took a massive gasp of air. Killian backed away, afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Emma?"

Emma:

Emma had felt fire on her lips and she couldn't get enough. But she was running out of breath. Reluctantly she pulled her head back gasping for air. She immediately covered her eyes. The light was blinding as Emma tried to regain her senses.

_What the hell happened?_

"Emma?"

Emma slowly removed her arm from her face to look at the person in front of her.

"Killian?"

"Oh thank god Emma you're alright!"

Emma's eyes widened as Killian launched himself at her pulling her into a hug. Emma blinked twice and pushed Killian off of her.

"What the hell?!"

Then it clicked. She kissed Killian. Killian had kissed back. What the hell had she done? This would create too many complications…things she couldn't afford. Screw what her mother said. She needed that revenge. She lived off of it.

"Emma…"

She could hear the fear in his voice. She'd have to play on that.

"Don't Handsome. Nothing happened."

"Again? Emma we just…"

"JUST WHAT? KISSED? And you actually thought that'd mean something? How naïve are you? I would never ever be with someone like you."

She could see the fear turn into fury.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh darling Killian you really didn't think I'd kiss you did you? I was just in a coma. I was delusional. As if I'd do anything that stupid."

"Stupid? You call us stupid?"

"There is no us Handsome. I'm not surprised you're having fantasies about us but darling this is reality…it's never going to happen .I'm in a completely different class than you are."

"You're right."

Emma smirked. She knew she'd won.

"I'm a prince and you're a peasant. So yes. I am in a completely different class than you."

With that Emma watched Killian get up and leave. She saw Chelsea open the door and Killian brushed past her in a fury and Chelsea quirked up an eyebrow.

"What's his problem?"

Emma was shocked. How dare he insult her! What nerve the bastard had!

"He's a bastard in the living flesh." Emma sneered.

"Well it's good to know your up. Sweets!"

The doctor ran up and gasped when he saw Emma awake.

"Captain! You're awake! This is a miracle!"

"More like a fucking stroke of luck." muttered Chelsea with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Sweets do a once check over the Captain. Then go downstairs and tell the crew to get ready for a trip. And not the sailing kind. We're going to need the hiking packs."

Sweets nodded to Chelsea and Emma looked over at Chelsea qith a questioning look on her face. Chelsea mouthed "I'll tell you later." Emma nodded.

Once Sweets was finished his check he headed downstairs and Chelsea shut the door behind him.

"Do You want to talk about the pissed off Killian?"

"When did you start calling him by his first name?"

"I don't know actually…it just kind of…happened." Chelsea's brow furrowed as if she just realized something.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Chelsea. She wasn't telling her something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

Emma put it behind her for now. It wasn't the biggest issue. She had other things on her mind.

"So what happened to me?"

"Well it started when we first arrived into Ireland. You just became unconscious. Collapsed onto the deck and sent the ship for a crash course into the rocky shoreline."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. Thank goodness I was there. I got Graham to grab you and hold onto you so you wouldn't go flying across the deck into the ocean when I grabbed the wheel to get it off it's crash course."

"Wow."

"I'll say. Then the crew managed to find this place and they set up camp in the barn while Killian, Sweets, and I stayed in here to watch you."

"Oh."

"There's more."

"What?"

"Well…Since you were out Killian and I went to that church to find the books."

Emma didn't like that they did it without her but she understood that they did it for her. She knew Chelsea well enough that she would only do something without Emma's permission if it was for her own safety.

"And?"

"And we learned quite a few interesting things. Here."

Chelsea walked over and grabbed a couple of scrolls that were sitting on a nightstand beside Emma's bed. Emma took them from her gratefully and Chelsea sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emma scanned them and furrowed her eyebrows. What the fuck? This made no sense.

"This makes no damn sense. Has Killian done anything about it?"

"He tried but got nowhere we were attacked by dead walkers when we came out of the church."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But they only exist to protect things. What could they have been protecting?"

"My guess is that book. See how the pages are torn? They weren't on any shelves with the other books and were turned into scrolls to look like notes."

"Rather than a book. Ingenious."

"That's what I thought."

"Anything else happen?"

"Yeah. A couple of will – o – wisps showed up."

"Will – o – wisps?"

"Read the book more."

Emma nodded and put her eyes back to the page. She gasped.

"Their supposed to work for the Elements…and lead you to your future. Did you follow them?"

"Yeah and they led us to some lunatic witch's cottage."

"What happened there?"

"She raved about some sort of prophecy between you, myself and Killian."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes."

Emma mulled over that thought. A prophecy about her? Well this quest just took and interesting turn.

"We're going back aren't we."

"Of course. I need to hear what that witch has to say."

"Damn."

Emma laughed. "What made you hate the place so much?"

"Simple. The fact the woman implied that she knew me when she didn't. It just pisses me off when people assume things."

Emma couldn't help but feel that somewhat impacted her. She just wasn't sure.

"Well go get some rest. By tomorrow I want to be on the way to the witch's cottage."

"Alright."

Chelsea hugged Emma, something she rarely did, and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around to face Emma.

"Try to be nice to Killian. Remember that if this prophecy is true…it probably involves you two…_romantically_."

Emma was about to yell at Chelsea but she ran out the door laughing shutting it behind her. Emma lied back down against the bed and fumed. She knew Chelsea was right despite the fact she joked about it. The "prophecy" involved the three of them. Not two or one. And the kiss. Emma shut her eyes willing herself to get some sleep. God what was she going to do about that kiss? Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Killian:

Killian sat down with the crew as they drank. Killian slammed his pint on the table but the crew didn't notice. They were too drunk off their arses and the drunken laughter was so loud you probably couldn't even hear a lion's roar.

How dare she insist she was in a higher place than he? Well Killian had showed her. Setting her straight. Killian shook his head and shivered. Despite the fact he was furious and probably tipsy he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Probably just the rum talking.

Nope. There were definitely a set of eyes peering a hole through his back. He slowly turned around to find Chelsea leaning against a wall looking straight at him, a glare on her face. She was in the shadows so it was hard to notice her but her blue eyes shone like a burning beacon. Those familiar blue eyes.

She motioned with her head for him to meet her in a different part of the cottage. He nodded and she disappeared into the shadows. He slowly got up and followed seeing if anyone noticed. Nope. Still too drunk off their asses.

Killian walked into the room where Chelsea was standing with her back to the door. When he shut the door she turned around.

"It worked."

Killian's eyes darkened. "So it did."

"And now you're pissed and so is she. What happened?"

"She couldn't acknowledge it. Called me naïve and basically said I was no good for her."

"Ouch. Blow to the ego?"

"I put her in her place."

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"What's done is done."

Chelsea lunged at Killian and with some sort of immense force she pinned him up against the wall. Her eyes stared him down, her breathing hard and haggard. Killian was shocked at the strength she had. Where did it come from. He shook it off. It was probably the rum talking. Again.

"I won't ask again. What…did….you…do?"

Killian was too busy staring at those familiar eyes. The ocean blue. That's when it clicked.

"No…"

"What?"

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"There my father's eyes…my eyes."


	14. Red and White

Killian:

"Wha…what?"

"My eyes are your eyes. I recognize them. My father's has the same ocean blue. That's why they looked so familiar."

"This is impossible."

Killian watched the shock register on Chelsea's face as she stumbled back and sat on the bed in the room.

"No."

Killian didn't understand and couldn't help but feel betrayed by his parents. He had never even heard a mention of a sister the same age as him. Of course she could just have the same eyes as him and no blood relation to him at all. But that was highly unlikely.

"We have to see that witch. If we are…brother and sister…that will explain our connection amongst other things probably."

"Yeah."

Killian walked over and sat down beside Chelsea on the bed and began rubbing her back as her head rested in her hands.

"I just can't believe…"

"Me either."

"For years. The mere idea that I…"

"That you what?"

"Have a family. It's…unreal."

"When all this is over we'll confront our parents and see."

"Your parents. They're not mine…I….I don't know them."

"You'll get to know them."

"I don't think I want to. They never kept me. They didn't come to try and find me when the witch took me. Instead they had you."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that."

"Not that I can see."

Killian pulled Chelsea into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. Killian found it odd that Chelsea was crying but he wouldn't say anything. Chelsea needed to let it all out if she was going to have a clear mind for the trip back to witch's cottage. Killian heard the door creak and looked up.

"Well sorry to interrupt you love birds."

It was Emma and she seemed fairly angry.

"It's not what you think."

"Of course not. That's what they all say."

Chelsea pushed herself off of Killian and looked up at Emma. "It really isn't."

"And you expect me to believe you? I came here to apologize but you know, I really don't feel like it."

"Emma please."

"It's Hook to you Handsome. I'd say get out of my sight…but I need you two to take me to the blasted cottage, so get you ugly asses up and packing. I want to leave in an hour."

With that Emma slammed the door shut. Killian jumped of the bed and ran to the door.

"Don't tell her."

Killian whipped around and looked at Chelsea bewildered. "Why not?"

"She needs to blow off steam. Plus we don't have proof. And I just…I don't want her asking questions when I'm still trying to believe it myself."

"Chelsea…"

"Don't Killian. I don't need or want your pity. I just have to figure this out on my own okay? And if we tell Emma…she'll want to help and I don't want her distracted from what she wants. She's waited years for this moment and I'm not going to deny her the chance because I've got some issues. So leave it be. I'll…we'll tell her when the time's right."

"Okay."

Chelsea took a deep breath and walked over to Killian and looked him in the eyes.

"You really do have my eyes."

Killian smiled. "Yeah. They're our father's as well."

"On the way there…can you…can you tell me what they're like?"

"Of course."

A beautiful and for the first time, genuine smile broke out onto Chelsea's face. "Thank you."

Killian and Chelsea turned to face the door.

"Time to face the music."

And Killian opened the door letting Chelsea go out first with him following, both mentally preparing for the drama that was to occur.

Chelsea:

The air was tense with anger, and pain. Chelsea was sitting at the kitchen table with her feet propped up on the table. He was using her knife to pick out the crud underneath her fingernails. She was wearing her midnight blue see through shirt with the black leather corset and dark navy blue cotton pants with the pitch black boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bangs pulled back forming a tiny bump on her head. This was her favourite outfit and she knew she looked good in it. She knew Graham would like it…

Or she hoped he would. After Emma had bluntly revealed that Killian and Chelsea had been in a room alone together…well the crew had enjoyed that. Graham though had been pissed and stormed off. She had no idea how to fix them. (Them as in her and Graham)

She took a brief moment to look up from her very important manicure. She smirked at what she saw.

Red.

There was something about this colour that both Emma and Killian loved. Killian was fixing up his red prince jacket so that it wouldn't look out of the ordinary traveling through the land. What Chelsea had noticed was Killian always wore it whenever he felt alone. Usually he was physically alone but this time…even though the crew congratulated him on getting the "near impossible" meaning her, he didn't have Graham or Emma.

And Emma. She was wearing her burgundy red shirt with the brown leather vest over top with charcoal red (if there is even such a thing) cotton pants with brown leather boots. Emma wore this outfit when she felt threatened and alone. Chelsea knew this all too well.

Emma being alone made sense. Chelsea could understand that Emma felt betrayed that Chelsea was crying on Killian's shoulder. Plus she felt betrayed by Killian who obviously liked her but Emma was too insecure to do anything about it.

Emma couldn't honestly be threatened by her…could she? No. Captain Hook would most certainly not be threatened by her first mate. Chelsea chuckled at the thought.

Unfortunately the happiness did not laugh as the reality of what occurred in that room twenty minutes ago sunk in.

She had a family. A brother, mother and father.

Chelsea knew she had been kidnapped. The witch happily informed her of that every day she lived with her. (This is not the same witch who lives in the cottage that they will be going to later in this chapter). But for her parents to be Snow White and Prince fucking Charming? That was unreal.

God her life just became so much more completed. Damn.

Emma:

Emma was hurt and angry. Sure she had rejected Killian but that didn't mean he could go off and fall in love with her first mate. Speaking of the devil…

Emma took a quick glance over at Chelsea. She was sitting there…with a smirk on her face! What a bitch! She was acting as if nothing happened but the smirk declared otherwise.

She was shoving it in Emma's face.

_If you had acted on it then Killian would be with you…not her. Besides they'd make a great couple wouldn't they? Blue eyes…pale skin, tall...pretty. _

Emma scowled. Stupid conscious trying to mess with her. She would not give in to Chelsea's antics. Maybe that was it. Maybe Chelsea was playing her so she'd be jealous and end up with Killian.

Well she certainly was not jealous. She was Captain freaking Hook! She's screwed more men than Chelsea ever could. So what if Chelsea had a gentleman? Emma has had the best sex in existence.

_But what if royal sex is the best?_

Emma's scowl deepened.

_Shut up you stupid fucking conscious! _

"Emma, you okay?"

Emma looked up at Chelsea from the maps she was pouring over.

"Never better."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Emma quickly glanced over at Killian who was looking at the book. It was obvious he wasn't actually reading it. His eyes seemed to be glazed and his ears were straining to hear the conversation. Really subtle.

"Can I help you Handsome?"

Emma smirked when she saw the blush creep up onto Killian's face. Any excuse to make him feel awkward…Emma would gladly take it.

"Alright are we ready to go?"

Chelsea and Killian looked at each other and nodded. Emma furrowed her brow. She didn't like the fact that they were…close. Too close for her comfort. She'd have to sabotage that. If she wouldn't have Killian…then no one could have him.

Emma knew she was being unfair when she thought this but she didn't like the weird feeling in her gut. (Which she assumed to be jealously).

Emma shook it off and stood up.

"Let's go then."

She grabbed her coat and threw it on.

"Smee? My hook?"

Chelsea nodded and stood up disappearing upstairs and leaving Killian and Emma in the kitchen. Alone. Together.

"So –"

"I hope you feel guilty. You broke Graham's heart. Maybe one day you'll fix that relationship."

"You won't let me explain."

"What explanation is needed? You were in a room…alone…with Chelsea."

"It's…complicated."

"Oh is it now? Well I'll just add it to the list of complex things."

"I didn't hurt Graham."

Okay that was a lie. Emma knew it and so did he.

"Really."

"Yes! I did nothing with Chelsea! NOTHING! Get that into your tiny little head of yours."

"My head isn't tiny. It's probably bigger than yours and filled with way more knowledge than you will probably ever comprehend."

"Really now."

"Really."

"Prove it."

Emma looked at Killian, hard. He was up to something…but unfortunate she couldn't read him like Chelsea. She could only tell when someone was lying. Damn him.

"I can't."

Killian rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I know you wrote those notes."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "No I didn't."

"Chelsea told me."

"Of course she did. Now you're spreading little secrets about me? How utterly romantic. Nice to know I'm the main conversation of your love lives. I bet moaning my name in the middle of your guys sex is really quite a turn on."

Emma then felt herself slammed up against a wall.

"Damn it Killian!"

Killian immediately dropped her and Emma crumbled to the floor. Chelsea then came down the stairs.

"Uh did I miss something?"

"No. Hook. Now."

Chelsea ran over and gave Emma her hook. She inserted it into the contraption on her wirst and smiled when she heard the satisfying click.

"Know what I love about this hook Handsome?"

"What?"

"The fact that precisely forty nine lives have been killed with this very hook. I'm looking to get to fifty real soon. Be care ful with what you do and say. You might just be the fiftieth."

With that Emma turned around and walked out the door shouting orders at her crew to get moving.

"Well c'mon lovebirds. Haven't got all day. After all you're leading us there."

**Two Hours later: **

Killian:

Killian groaned as the crew and Emma, Chelsea, Graham and himself marched onward to the witch's cottage. They'd been gone for two hours and had about another to go.

_Bloody hell._

_You're telling me. _

Killian was glad he could find comfort in Chelsea. With Graham avoiding the both of them and Emma wanting to murder the both of them…he didn't feel quite so alone. He subconsciously pulled his red jacket tighter around him.

_You alright?_

_Just chilly._

_Bullshit._

Killian rolled his eyes.

_Is there really a need for the vulgar language? You are technically a princess you know._

_Can we not mention that? I'm still trying to process it._

_Of course._

_Oh and don't mention it to the witch._

_Alright. Wait…couldn't she mention it to Emma?_

_Shit. She could. Well we don't want that do we?_

_So what do we do?_

_Murder her?_

_We can't._

_It was worth a shot._

Killian could feel her sighing.

_I felt that._

_You felt my sigh?_

_Yes._

_Wow…the connection must be getting stronger then. Oh! What if you start feeling my emotions?_

_Then it won't be too bad I guess._

_Ha! What about oh I don't know…lust?_

_Never mind then._

Killian could hear Chelsea's laughter in his head.

_It would be rather awkward wouldn't it?_

_Don't even think about it._

_Wouldn't dream it dear brother. That felt weird to think._

_Still trying to process?_

_You've got no idea. Ah. I recognize the church up ahead. How much longer till the cottage?_

_I'd say about two hours give or take. _

_Goody._

_I sense sarcasm. _

_I'm sweating sarcasm today. Didn't you notice?_

_Not in the slightest. _

_Pity. _

Killian rolled his eyes and took a longing glance at Emma. The silence was killing him. He missed his jabs at her as she made jabs at him. He missed their intelligent conversations filled with knowledge vast beyond either of their years.

It still shocked him how much she knew. At first before their fight she'd drop little bits of information whenever he made a mistake or was trying to prove a point.

_You're swallowing again._

_Leave me alone. _

_Killian…_

Killian shut off his mind from Chelsea. He and she had been playing around with the connection seeing what it could do. It seemed that they could both shut it off/ block out the other when they wanted to.

"Is this the church?"

Killian nodded.

"Don't go anywhere near it. Dead walkers could still be about."

Chelsea directed the group to continue going down the path away from the church.

"How much longer Smee?"

"About another hour or so. We just need to go through that forest."

"Chelsea you're forgetting on small detail."

"Pray tell what is it Killian?"

"We ran there."

The crew gasped and groaned.

"Then running is what we'll do." said Emma coolly.

**An hour later: **

They had made it. To the clearing and the cottage that rested in the middle. It had been an exhausting trip as they ran all the way from the church to where they were now. The crew collapsed on the ground and Emma strode up to the door.

"Emma wait!"

But it was too late. Emma had knocked on the door and the crazy witch had answered.

Emma:

Emma wasn't exactly sure what she was to expect. She had heard Chelsea rave about the craziness that was the witch but she didn't expect it to be true.

But from what she was wearing…one could only make that assumption.

"So I heard you're here to see me?"

"Ah yes! I have waited for you! And you brought the others! Perfect! Come in! Come in!"

Emma warily came into the cottage and looked around. It wasn't the nicest place but wasn't terrible either. It had plush and wicker chairs, a carpet and other things.

"Sit down here! And you here! And you here as well!"

She shoved Chelsea into the wicker chair and Emma and Killian onto the couch forcing them together. Emma could feel Killian rubbing his arm up against her and it sent shivers and yearning throughout her body. Damn him for making her feel this way. And the worst part? She wouldn't be able to not touch him because the damn witch shoved them together on the tiniest couch in existence. Lunatic indeed.

"So what can you tell me about the prophecy miss…?"

"Lola. Call me Lola."

"Lola…what is this prophecy?"

"It would be easier if you looked in here dears."

Lola waved her hand and made a bowl of pure clear water appear.

"What's that?"

"Lean over and look."

And so Emma did and she felt everything around her disappear. She was standing beside Killian in a vast area of stars.

The sky was black/blue indicating night and there were so many stars in the sky they covered it. And the ground beneath her was the same. Black/blue to match the sky and stars covering the floor.

There was an eerie glow around her but it was so far away. She looked over at Killian who was gasping at the sight around him. He was in awe too.

"Killian?"

He turned around to face her and smiled. "Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

_Welcome children._

"What was that?"

_I am Fate._

_And I Destiny. _

_We are here to tell you about the prophecy,_

_The prophecy of your love,_

_It will be great and prosper, _

_And it will be able to do great things,_

_After all you were written in the stars,_

_See the constellation there? The two humans holding a hand and a hook, together, as the circle ignites around them?_

_That is your love. Shining bright for all to see, _

_Many will wish for love just like it, _

_But even your own parents Killian will wish for it, _

_Because it will be a love story like no other, _

_Every true love has its bumps and roadblocks,_

_As you are experiencing now,_

_You will save and find what you are looking for,_

_But will lose what you wanted most through the process,_

_Only to discover that what you needed was each other, _

_Your love will save your sister,_

_After she saves you,_

_Thus ending the curse on her life as on yours,_

_And only then can you find the happiness you truly desire. _

And then the world faded and they were back in the living room of the witch's cottage. But she was no longer there. And that's when Emma heard the rumbling. She looked up at saw the roof beginning to collapse.

"We need to get out of here!"

Emma shot out of the couch pulling Killian along with her hook after her. She watched as Chelsea sat there, dumbfounded by something. Her eyes were wide and she was frozen, clutching onto her chair that she sat in. Her knuckles were white and the colour was drained from her face as she leaned forward.

Despite the fact she was angry at Chelsea…Emma did want her best friend to die. So she pushed Killian out the door and ran back in as her name from Killian calling her faded into the background.

A beam fell down right beside her as Emma jumped out of the way. She slid underneath a beam that was on fire as the bricks began to fall down. The whole house was staring to go into flames.

Emma reached Chelsea and hoisted her up onto her shoulder with her hand. Her Hook held Chelsea in place who Emma decided must have gone unconscious if she wasn't affected by all this. She threw Chelsea over a beam. Chelsea slid across the floor scraping her arm in the process. She slowly stood up, shaking her head.

"EMMA!"

Emma gulped and frantically looked around her. She was trapped.

"Chelsea go! I'm not going to make it!"

"Not while I'm here."

Emma gasped in horror as Chelsea stood up, wincing in pain from her arm, and began to mutter as her hands glowed yellow with light.

Her eyes became white and all of the sudden, Emma and her were outside of the cottage, watching it burn down to the ground.


	15. Heart Attack

Emma:

Emma slammed her drink on the bar counter. She needed to get drunk…wasted. Something other than sober. And soon.

Too much had happened in too little time and Emma was in no mood to deal with it at the moment. She just wanted to get slammed and whisk the day away. She'd deal with it tomorrow.

She looked across the bar where Chelsea and Graham were canoodling in the corner. A curtain was pulled around them so no one could see but Emma knew it was them who were behind the curtain.

After Chelsea and Emma had almost died, Emma had taken the crew to a tavern to get drunk and waste the night away.

She really didn't want to deal with what had just occurred earlier in the day. But getting wasted probably wasn't the best solution.

But Emma wouldn't do it any other way.

"Another round miss?"

Emma nodded placed her fake hand on the table. Emma wasn't dressed in her usual attire. No. She was wearing a dress that she had stolen from a friend long ago. It was a light blue with a brown corset and a brown cotton dress underneath. She looked like a commoner. And that's exactly what she wanted.

The cotton dress was long sleeved though, to cover her contraption underneath. Then she had her fake hand as well. It was like her hook, but a hand. A fake hand that could attach itself to her contraption. That way no one would know she didn't have a hand. Rather nifty.

The bar tender passed her another glass of rum. Emma took her time drinking it. She wanted to savour every last drop and enjoy every last drop. She eventually finished her drink and left the counter to head up to her room. (They were also at an inn. It's a inn/tavern).

She was stumbling up the steps to her room but was intercepted and slammed up against the wall.

The person began attacking her mouth and it had never felt so good. Drunk sex was never the best sex to have but it wasn't too bad.

The kisses were pleasurable as they trailed down her neck. Emma moaned and her body arched into the stranger's body. Her real hand grasped the hair and tugged.

She heard the man make a moan. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the person kissing her was none other than Killian.  
"Killian…"

"Don't."

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

"We can't."

"Don't think. Just feel."

"I…"

"Regret it in the morning. Right now…_give in_."

Emma silently nodded and Killian kissed her again. She opened her mouth to let Killian gain access and he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He kicked the door open and gently laid Emma on the bed.

"My hand…"

Emma watched in fascination as Killian undid the contraption from her shoulder (it was strapped to her shoulder to stay on). He saw the stub of her arm where the hand would be and he kissed it lovingly. Emma shivered and Killian looked up at her. No one had ever done that for Emma or treated her imperfection with such tenderness. It touched her.

Emma was tired of Killian being so gentle though. She wasn't a gentle woman and would in no way take anything else slow. She grabbed Killian's shirt and pulled him towards her kissing his lips with fever. She sat up and ripped the shirt off Killian's chest taking a good long look.

_Not bad._

She trailed her finger down his chest and smiled as she felt goosebumps rise. She then stood up and looked at his eyes the oh so gorgeous blue. He looked down at her and she crashed her lips back onto his. Pants were thrown and her dress became trash as they memorized each other's bodies for the rest of the night.

**The Next Morning: **

Emma woke up groggy. Her head killed and she wasn't in the most pleasant mood.

She had just slept with Killian. She may have been drunk but apparently she wasn't drunk enough to forget that last night ever happened. She groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. Her head on the pillow, she was lying face up. She turned to look at Killian.

He was so peaceful. Emma didn't mind waking up to him. There was something comforting about her being there beside him. Something safe. Maybe it was because Emma hadn't had that good of sex in a long time or she just missed the male attention that he gave her. Gentle and slow and then hard and fast.

Yes. Royal sex was the best sex ever. And Emma would never have it again. She couldn't have it again. Too many consequences…too many issues and problems. It had been a one night stand. That was it. That was all she would consider.

She heard Killian mumble something in his sleep. Emma leaned over him, still on her side and stroked her hand through his hair. It was so soft.

Then the realization hit Emma. She liked this. She really liked this situation. Waking up beside someone. It was peaceful and romantic in so many ways.

But they weren't together so it wasn't as special as when she woke up beside Baelfire. But she would still cherish the moment. But she would not tell ANYONE that. Ever.

She slowly slipped out of the bed and picked up her dress. She sighed. It was perfectly torn and not any use to her anymore. Emma threw it under the bed. Killian could do something with it. Then an idea popped into her head. She grabbed the quill and ink from the desk in his room. She wrote on the pillow a message. She laughed at her handiwork and turned to leave. Emma stopped right at the door though and grabbed her contraption, attaching it to her shoulder. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom so she could walk modestly down the hall. Somewhat anyway.

Again she stopped at the door and turned around to look at Killian's sleeping form. Emma sighed.

"No regrets."

And with that she turned and left the room back to her own.

Killian:

Killian had heard Emma get up and move. He had felt her hand massage his head and play with his hair. He had heard her say no regrets.

So what did that mean? Did she wish for it to happen again?

Killian groaned as he remembered last night, shoving his face in his pillow. It had been so good. Definitely the best had ever had. Where did she learn to do that?! He slowly got up out of the bed and grabbed his clothes where they had been thrown around the room. He picked up his shirt which was destroyed and threw it out the window. At least it hadn't been his coat.

He turned and found Emma's dress peeking out from underneath the bed on the floor, torn to pieces. He picked it up and her toxic scent filled his nostrils. Lavender.

He threw it back underneath and went to take a quick, freezing cold bath. After that he threw on the leftover clothes.

_Rise and shine sweetheart. _

Killian shook his head. He was so not in the mood for Chelsea's rambling.

_Did you have fun last night?_

_What I did is none of your business._

_Sure it is. Did you two finally shag?_

_Shag?_

_Have sex…moron._

_No._

_WHAT?! I swear you did! Emma's got this freaky glow to her that can only be brought on by really good sex. Trust me. This glow I've only seen once on her…you better not do anything stupid. _

_She has a … glow?_

_Not a literal glow you idiot. She's happy. GET DOWN HER SHE"S FREAKING ME OUT! _

Killian clutched his head and waited for Chelsea's tantrum to subside. It still hurt like a bitch in his head.

_I'm coming._

_Good._

Killian opened the door and headed downstairs to where the crew was waiting. The minute he stepped into the bar again the crew whooped and cheered him on. Killian was bewildered as he had no idea why they we're congratulating him. They didn't see him and Emma. Did they?

He saw Emma smiling.

"Congratulations on banging your first barmaid. Took you long enough Handsome."

So they were back to their little game. Killian figured she must have told the crew some lie to cover for why he took forever to wake up. He looked over at Chelsea and saw her smirk. He quickly averted his gaze away from her and back to Emma who seemed to have registered and annoyed look on her face. She abruptly got up and headed to the door. The bar was empty and Killian noticed Emma was back in her pirate clothes and had put on her contraption. But instead of a hook, it was the fake hand.

She nodded over to Sweets who yelled at the crew to get back to the ship. She and Chelsea let the crew go first and then they followed after with Graham and Killian.

**Much Later: **

They made it to the cottage. Emma immediately headed upstairs leaving Chelsea, Graham, and Killian downstairs. Killian left the two lovebirds who still had no idea that Killian and Emma knew they were together. They needed to get on that.

He followed Emma silently up the stairs but stopped when she stopped outside of her bedroom door.

"I know you're there."

_Déjà vu. _

"Well isn't this a bit of a repeat?"

"What do you want Killian? Isn't Chelsea downstairs waiting for you? Cheating on graham with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at her right after screwing me. You move fast."

"I'm not into Chelsea. How many times am I going to have to say that?"

Emma didn't answer but looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Apparently never enough." said a defeated Killian.

"Killian…"

"Don't."

Killian turned and left Emma in the room and he headed downstairs. He had to get away from her. He emerged from the staircase and took a look around the kitchen and living room of the cottage. No one was there. They must be in the barn out back. With a quick glance up at the door Killian left the cottage to join the crew leaving Emma all alone.

Emma:

Emma sighed and fell onto the bed, fully dressed.

What was it with Killian and making her feel all…different?

He wasn't anything special. She had her fair share of men. But none made her feel…guilty.

She'd broken engagements, weddings, couples, families, towns and villages all do to her affairs. She hadn't felt guilty once.

So why was this so different?

_You were written in the stars…_

That was ridiculous. Who cares what…fate and destiny said? Who said they knew anything?

_Every true love has its bumps and roadblocks,_

_As you are experiencing now…_

Emma shot up out of the bed. No. This would not happen to her. Not again.

Killian made Emma glow. Emma tried to cover it up but failed. Chelsea had been clearly stating that.

She'd have to change that.

With a knew determination, Emma put up her defenses. Because she didn't want to fall in love. Not again. If she did…

Emma was pretty sure she'd have a heart attack.

**A/N: **

**So I've decided to do little tidbits for the next chapter to get you guys excited. A new excerpt will appear at the end of each chapter for the next one. So here's the first one! **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST IGNORE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"YOU PRACTICALLY INSISTED THAT WE DO. I WAS SIMPLY OBLIGING!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH HER! WHY KILLIAN? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

**Anyone super excited now? It's going to be great! Read and review please!**


	16. Too Hard To Resist

Emma:

Emma marched down the stairs to find no one inside the cottage. She peaked out the window and saw the light coming from the barn. Emma shrugged and moved to the living room. She noticed Killian had spread out all the notes she took and the book on the table.

Emma sat down and studied the books. She knew she was smarter than Killian. She knew that she devoted the time she could figure out the location of the stones through the cryptic message.

Emma sat down in front of the table and grabbed one of the book's scrolls. She opened it and began to read.

_The location must have aspects of all six elements: fire, wind, water, rock, earth and ice._

So it needed to have six elements. Well Water would most likely be represents by a stream, river, or a lake.

Wind would be in a clearing or any sort of open area.

Rock would mean mountains.

Earth would mean…well…earth. Grass…plants…

Fire and Ice though…now those were the hard ones. What could possible represent Fire and Ice? Emma furrowed her brow. Something was amiss.

You couldn't have something represent Ice without representing Water. And Fire was destructive. It would ruin Earth in a heartbeat.

But maybe it wasn't a literal thing but somewhat metaphorical.

Emma stood up and walked over to the bookcase where she had brought her own books that talked about each element. There were six books, a series, called the Element Series.

Ironic enough how she'd need it. When Emma had found these books in the Tortuga library she had stolen them. You never know when a series like this will be usual.

She grabbed the Fire and Ice books and put them on her lap.

The Fire book was red with gold lettering on the front. It was titled _The Element of Fire. _

The Ice book was silver with gold lettering saying, _The Element of Ice. _

Emma opened the two books and began going through them. They didn't say much…just physical, inanimate objects that represented them.

Then it clicked. Ice and Fire were opposites. Raw emotions. People of Fire were passionate and daring. They let their emotions get the best of them, taking control and become, most of the time, destructive. Just like Fire.

Ice on the other hand was quite different. People of ice were cold. They hid their emotions and were in control at all times. They were powerful and people always underestimated their abilities. They were cold hearted refusing to show sympathy as they saw it as a weakness.

So while the other four were represented physically…Fire and Ice were represented emotionally.

So now the question was who could fit that role? The only things capable of that much emotion was humans. But she didn't know any did she?

The front door opened and Emma looked towards it to see Killian leading a very drunk Chelsea inside.

"HAHAHAHahA Did you see his face?"

"Yes Chelsea. I did."

Killian was laughing as well and had a smile on his face. Emma gulped and tried to ignore the knots twisting in her stomach. Her eyes then connected with Killian's and she quickly looked down towards the scrolls.

She heard Killian take Chelsea upstairs laughing all the way. Finally (not that Emma had been counting) Killian came down the steps. He leaned on the door frame to the living room and crossed his arms.

Emma refused to look at him and instead focused her attention on the scrolls in front of her. She dipped her quill in the ink and went back to making notes.

"So…"

Emma sighed. She so did not want to deal with Killian and his hormones.

"So what?"

"What are you doing."

"Nothing of your concern. Did have fun?"

"It was alright I guess."

"Well Chelsea sure seemed to enjoy herself. I can only imagine you played a heavy part in that."

'Not this again."

"Pray, tell what _this_ is."

"There is nothing between Chelsea and I!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I WILL RAISE MY VOICE WHEN YOUR BEING SO DAMNED FRUSTERATING!"

"ME? AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND SHAGGING EVERY PERSON I MEET!"

"I HAVE NO INTEREST IN CHELSEA!"

"Right. Of course not."

"Emma nothing happened."

"Bullshit. After you screwed me you simply go running after her! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST IGNORE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"YOU PRACTICALLY INSISTED THAT WE DO. I WAS SIMPLY OBLIGING!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH HER! WHY KILLIAN? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

Emma stared hard at Killian trying to find a lie somewhere. His eyes were boiling with rage, the anger seeping out of him.

"She's…what?" Emma said in a quiet voice, a faint whisper.

"She's my sister."

Emma's mind was whirring, passing thoughts in seconds. Some things were starting g to make sense. The supposed prophecy…the elements… Emma slowly stood up and she raised her head so her eyes could connect to Killian's. Green vs. Blue.

Emma then ran at Killian and attacked him, kissing his mouth with fervor. Her hand ran through his hair and Killian responded eagerly.

He picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Killian tossed her unto the bed. Emma's senses were on overload and were frying. She couldn't control her actions. She wanted this. No matter how hard she tried to hide it or push it down, she wanted this.

The sex that is. Or that's Emma liked to see it. Sex with Killian was indeed fantastic. He as so good at it! The way he moved with her…their bodies one motion…

It was an addiction.

Despite the fact that it was completely wrong to be doing this with Killian, again, after Emma had told herself not to…

Temptation was just too hard to resist.

After doing a good solid hour of sex Emma and Killian collapsed onto the bed.

"Well…we were both…sane for that."

"NO outside influences."

"So…where does this put us?"

"I'm not sure."

"The pirate captain? Unsure of herself"

"Hey!"

Emma punched Killian in the shoulder laughing. "There's a first for everything."

"So what now?"

Emma didn't want to start anything with Killian, in fear that she'd be heartbroken again, but she did want the sex as a side benefit.

"Let's make a deal."

Killian:

After the deal had been made Emma and Killian had proceeded to do another round of sex.

Emma insisted they call it sex but Killian felt it was so much more than that. He'd never been a multi women kind of man but mindless sex wasn't so bad.

But love making was so much better. He knew what it was like, or he thought he had when he was with Milah…but being with Emma…getting to know her…

That was something on a whole other level.

Killian looked over at Emma's sleeping form and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her hair falling around in slight waves, glowing.

Her breath was light and she seemed to smile in her sleep. Killian felt his heart skip a beat. Nope. Not allowed. That was strictly a restriction to their deal.

And Killian would take Emma anyway he could.

"Staring at me when I'm sleeping is a little strange."

"sorry."

"Don't be. I like it."

Killian smiled as Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi."

"Hi back."

There was a moment. Killian was sure of it. A moment where both parties were happy, and content with being together even if the bliss lasted for a few moments. Right now they were Killian and Emma. Not Captain Hook and Killian Charming. Not a pirate and a princess.

Just two regular people trying to be together.

Not that they were together. Killian had to keep telling himself that. Emma then slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes disappearing into the bathroom to change.

Killian collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Could he do this? This deal? It had been enticing to say the least. Overly tempting. Of course he had to take it.

At least he could hide up here for a bit. He really didn't want to face Chelsea's fireworks when he clearly went behind her back and told Emma the one thing she didn't want him to tell.

But he had been too tired to keep it from Emma. So his emotions got the best of him. Shame.

Chelsea would understand though. Right?

"I'm heading downstairs."

Killian turned and leaned on his elbow, lying down, the sheets covering everything below his waist. He looked at Emma who had just come out of the bathroom wearing a lovely, revealing green top with brown pants. And brown boots.

"You don't want to stay?"

The pirates had really been having too much of an effect on Killian. He didn't even sound like a prince anymore. And the facial hair appearing…he didn't look like one that was for sure.

He was flirting with Emma shamelessly.

"Sorry tiger but you know the rules."

Emma headed over to the door and opened it. Killian stopped her though.

"What made you think of this…deal?"

Emma turned to face him and gave him a smirk.

"Temptation was just too hard to resist."

**A/N: So? How was it? Here's the next chapter excerpt: **

"_**What was your prophecy exactly?"**_

"_**I'm going to kill myself to save you. Ironic isn't it?"**_

**Be ready for the next chapter!**


	17. But of Course!

**A/N: Keyez91, It's totally okay to be confused about the deal. That's what I was going for. Don't worry, the deal will be revealed in the next chapter! As for the rest of you…**

**As always, enjoy! Stay calm and ship Captain Swan. **

Emma:

Emma headed downstairs pulling her coat around her for comfort. Another round with Killian had been wonderful and thanks to their deal, she could keep herself satisfied.

Although last time she did this…her heart ended up getting involved and that turned out terribly. She'd be keeping a close eye on it for the next little while.

Emma heard the rustling of papers and turned into the living room where Chelsea was sitting sorting through the scrolls and book, looking at Emma's notes.

"Hey."

Chelsea's head shot up she smiled. "Hey yourself. Talking to me again?"

Emma decided not to answer the question and get straight to the point. She walked over to Chelsea and sat down beside her. Chelsea's eyes did match Killian's. She then decided that Killian was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were related to Killian."

"He told you. Figures he would."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't yours to know. Good grief I'm stilling trying to accept it."

Emma nodded and put her arm around Chelsea's shoulders pulling into a side hug.

"I don't want you to go through this alone."

"Emma I have to. You and I both know this. And technically I'm not alone. Killian's going through it too."

"That explains you two around each other…a lot."

"And you thought we were together. When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Emma pulled back from Chelsea and looked at her with confusion, her eyebrow furrowed together.

"That you…oh you don't even realize it. Never mind then. Forget I said anything."

"Chelsea…"

"What's this? Notes? Decided to do a bit of your own research?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd look into it."

"And?"

"Well…I'm trying to find the location. I don't know much. God I have no idea."

"Let's see… each element yes?"

"Yup."

"Water is water…duh…wind is…clearing? How does that work?"

"In a field or clearing you're able to feel the effects of the wind on your face as it blows past you."

"Oh okay I see it now. Earth…grass. No kidding. Rock…mountains?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Fire and Ice. Emotional aspects? Wha?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah I had a hard time with those two as well. But look at the descriptions in these two books."

Emma grabbed _The Element of Ice_ and _The Element of Fire_ and flipped to the pages containing what she wanted. She put them in front of Chelsea.

"Read."

Emma waited as Chelsea scanned the pages, Emma's excitement growing. She always got like this when she read something interesting. She became excited and ecstatic. It was her weirdest quirk.

"Okay so?"

"I need to find the two people who fit those descriptions. Who do we know who is hot headed, letting their emotions take control and someone who is as cold as ice, refusing to let emotions show?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You don't know who?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not yet."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"When you figure it out…you'll know."

"Whatever."

Emma sat down beside Chelsea again.

"Any ideas?"

"Unity. A circle? Nope. Not a clue."

"Perfect. I'll never figure this out."

"You're losing hope."

Emma sighed and leaned back against the couch. She was losing hope. She had no idea where the stones were and time was of the essence which seemed to becoming wasted.

She hated this feeling. Because it always brought back the bad memories of Baelfire and her lost son.

"_Oh Bae! Look an at him! He has your eyes. Brown."_

"_He's beautiful. Just like you."_

"_He'll be a pirate one day. I guarantee it."_

"_Maybe. Can I hold him?"_

"_Yes. Here you go."_

_Emma handed over the baby to Baelfire. _

"_What's his name?"_

"_I'm thinking Henry. Do you like it?"_

"_I think it's perfect. I love you." Baelfire kissed Emma's forehead. _

"_I love you too." _

Emma shook her head and leaned forward. She would find her son and bring him home, while destroying his grandfather in the process and if she ran into Baelfire…destroying him as well. An extra bonus.

She grabbed the papers and began reading over her notes again. She grabbed the local map and looked over it.

"Hey did you know there's a local tavern in a city nearby? Granted it's far but I figured we could go there. Get some decent rum rather than the shit we had last time."

Emma looked up from the map. "Where is it?"

"Oh it's right here."

Chelsea pointed to a city that was located in a mountain range.

"What's that?"

"Linkson City."

"No not the city…behind it."

Chelsea leaned over and looked at the map as well. "Temple of Genetrix Natura. What the heck does that mean?"

Emma's eyes grew wide.

_No. It can't…did I find it? Is this it?_

"Emma?"

Emma grabbed the encyclopedia she had and flipped through the pages till she found what she was looking for. It read:

_Genetrix Natura – The great goddess who created the earth and the aspects of it. Her temple located outside of Linkson City. Many farmers would come and worship her sending out prayers that she would gift them with a good harvest. Sacrifices were made to her in hope that she would hear and respond well to their cries. _

_Her temple is rumored to be in paradise, hidden away from those who seek what she controls. The only way to find it is to have a true heart. _

"Emmaaaaaaa."

"I found it."

Killian:

Killian rolled over in the bed and inhaled the lavender smell from the sheets. He slowly got up and moved around, stretching his limbs to make sure they were still mobile.

He was stiff. Emma had given him quite a ride the previous night. But it was so hard not to develop feelings.

Especially when they were already there.

He was really screwed. Killian grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He then headed downstairs.

He saw Emma and Chelsea talking animatedly with each other. He smiled. It was nice to see his girls getting along quite nicely. Made him happy.

"So. How are we doing so far?"

Emma turned around and shone him the brightest smile. "We found them."

"What? That's fantastic!"

Killian ran over to Emma's side and knelt down beside her scanning the papers in front of them, and her lavender scent filling up his nostrils. She would be the death of him.

"Yeah. So now we just need to head out. I'll go let the crew know so they can get ready. Besides I'm sure you two have some things you want to discuss."

Killian nodded as Emma walked out the door. As soon as it shut he was thrown to the wall.

"Chelsea…"

"Oh no. You get no say for the next couple of minutes. I trusted you Killian to not tell her and you did! All because you couldn't resist! How can I be your sister if you won't keep my secrets?"

Killian shoved Chelsea off of him.

"I hated seeing Emma look at me with pure disgust. With a sadness. I know she's been through much. I can see the pain coming of her in waves. I don't want to be a cause of that. I want to be the one who makes her happy. Brings joy into her life. I want to see her smile, find whatever she's looking for. We've all been through pain. I've heard your story. I've yet to hear hers. And one day I'll tell her mine."

"You're in love with her."

Killian looked down at his hands and said nothing. It was out in the open now. He'd been pushing down the feelings for a while now but Chelsea had just popped th cap and it came all spilling out in five words.

"Killian…I didn't know."

"I know."

"Chelsea…what was your prophecy exactly?"

"I'm going to kill myself to save you. Ironic. Isn't it?"

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the terribly late update! I've been incredibly busy with school so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As promised…the tibit for the next chapter:**

"**We really need to stop doing this."**

"**Doing what love?"**

"**You need to stop saying that as well."**

"**What? Love?"**

"**Shut up and kiss me. Now." **

**Read and review readers! **


	18. Little Bit of this, Little Bit of That

Emma:

Emma and Killian fell back onto the bed at the inn they were staying at in Linkson City. Emma and the crew had basically booked out the whole inn. After Emma figured out where the stones were, she told her crew to pack and they left immediately.

When the entered the city Emma had Chelsea sought out an inn with some of the crew. She arrived minutes later saying she found a place and booked as many rooms possible.

The whole crew then headed towards the inn and went straight to their rooms. Emma was about to spilt off from Killian but Chelsea shoved both of them into the same room saying that there wasn't enough for everyone to have their own room so everyone had to share.

Minx.

And that had led to the current predicament with both Emma and Killian practically panting from the three straight rounds they did of sex.

"We really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what love?"

"You need to stop saying that as well."

"What? Love?"

"Shut up and kiss me. Now."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth Killian had attacked her mouth again with a feist she had never seen before.

Emma knew she was treading on dangerous ground. But she couldn't get enough. Killian was _addicting_ in a way she never thought even was possible. Every place he touched burned like fire and it felt good. It felt so good.

He was ecstasy at its finest. And she wanted more.

"Killian." she moaned.

Their deal was simple. Sex. That was it. Whenever either wanted it, they'd do it. They had practically destroyed most of the furniture in their room, the curtains were torn, the bed a mess with sheets thrown across the room. There were scratches in the headboard of a hook and nails.

Pure sex and it's hardest and most exhilarating. Emma wanted to say it disturbed her but even Baelfire was never as good as Killian was.

Killian thrusted himself into her and Emma let out a scream followed by a very satisfied moan. This was what…their fourth? Fifth round? Gods he was good.

"Emma." he whispered in the sultriest way possible. Damn him. He really knew how to turn her on.

Finally they both reached their climax and collapsed onto their bed panting, out of breath.

"Wow."

"I'll say."

"That's definitely been the best round so far."

"Agreed."

"We need to stop."

"Alright love."

Emma hated him calling her love because it was such a turn on. The way he said it…as if she really was his love…made her feel…wanted…loved. Something she had never really felt her whole life. Or not in a long time anyway.

"Seriously. I've got to get to that temple."

Emma felt Killian get up off the bed and the heat her leaving her cold all over. Emma shivered as she watched him grab his clothes to change.

_He's got a cute butt._

She did not just think that. Emma quickly flipped over to face away from Killian's buttocks and hide her blushing face. Emma had never had that kind of thought before with a guy in her bed after a round of fantastic sex. She was usually off in the morning leaving the man wondering where the hell she could have gone.

Chelsea was going to love this and blackmail her. Speaking of which…

"Killian how are we going to blackmail Graham and Chelsea"

He turned around to face her and Emma's heart sped up as those gorgeous blue eyes looked at her. She gulped.

"I'm not sure."

"I think I'll just confront her."

"That's no fun."

"Well well well…look at the prince turning more into a pirate every day. I'm so proud."

"You should be. My parents would be so disappointed."

Emma smirked at this. "Well you are a handsome rogue."

Killian quirked up and eyebrow at this and Emma tried to hide her blush with her smirk.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Don't go all sappy on me now handsome."

Emma then got out of the bed herself and grabbed her clothing throwing it on. She could feel Killian's eyes peering at her through her back and she shivered. Again.

"Cold?"

"No. Just excited."

"Makes sense."

A banging erupted on the door and both Killian and Emma's head shot towards the door looking at it as if someone was about to burst through.

"Emma! Killian! Get down here now!"

Emma rolled her eyes. Chelsea would only ever bother Emma and Killian when they were "busy". She only did this when her own love life wasn't working.

Of course Chelsea still hadn't told either Emma or Killian that she and Graham were together.

And they fought all the time as well. Chelsea would complain about how awful and annoying Graham was.

Emma was growing tired of it.

"Coming!" yelled Emma through the door. She rolled her eyes at Killian as she shrugged on her jacket.

Killian smirked and that made Emma smile as she headed out the door and went downstairs.

She emerged into the foyer of the inn and rolled her eyes as she saw Chelsea and Graham yelling at each other. Again.

"You think you're so great! Don't you? Sorry to break it to you pretty boy but you're not all that. In fact, you're barely anything at all."

"Oh really? And you're so great yourself? Please…_Smee_. You're nothing but a fake, a suck up."

"I am going to make you hurt so much for that pretty boy."

Emma gasped as Chelsea leapt towards Graham's neck but he managed to move just in time.

Killian then came down the stairs and stood beside Emma watching Chelsea beat Graham to a pulp.

"So she's…."

"Angry? Very. I think now would be a little revenge time. What do you say?"

Killian smiled a sly smile. "I've got this. Hey Chelsea! What's the best thing about Graham?"

"Nothing."

"Not even his bare chest with the water dripping off of it?"

"Or maybe the way the sun reflects off his biceps?" asked Emma, her smirk rivaling Killian's.

"And how about you Graham? Miss feeling that bare chest rubbing up against yours? Oh! Or the smooth, small hands running through your hair? Or maybe the nails digging into your scalp as you thrusted yourself upon –"

"And in."

"Right. And in…her?"

Emma and Killian burst out laughing as Graham and Chelsea's faces went beet red. It was, to her, priceless.

"Well at least I can admit how I feel."

Emma stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I means that despite how you two act, there are totally real feelings involved . So stop avoiding each other as if your some plague when clearly your chemistry is off the charts if those noises from earlier are anything to go by."

Now it was Emma and Killian's turn to blush. Killian did. Emma stared at Chelsea. Hard.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Well Emma…I actually know a lot. Don't I?"

Emma huffed and brushed past Graham and Killian only to stop beside Chelsea, facing the door while Chelsea faced the opposite direction. Emma whispered harshly into her ear.

"If I were you Smee, I'd be careful with what I say. Captain Hook is never a pretty character."

And with that Emma stormed off outside slamming the door behind her.

Killian:

Killian gaped at the Emma who had just stormed off.

"Should I?"

"No Killian. Leave her be. She'll cool off. Eventually."

"How about you Graham? Doing alright?"

"Perfect actually. Now I don't need to keep us a secret now that the captain knows. Speaking of which…how did you two find out about…us?"

"We saw you two together in the lake."

"Oh." The two said in unison.

"Graham, I'm going to talk to Killian for a bit alright?"

"Okay. Don't be long though."

Killian smiled as he watched Graham kiss Chelsea's forehead pulling her into a hug and reluctantly letting go and leaving the two in the foyer to the inn. Killian walked over and sat on a chair and Chelsea sat across from him.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"Our dad and mom….what are they like?"

Killian smiled a sad smile as he looked at his new found sister. His parents – their parents would have a lot of explaining to do. And Killian wasn't quite sure he was ready for the answer.

"Our mom is Snow. Our dad David. I look our mother but with our father's eyes. You don't really look like them but those eyes are definitely our father's."

"Did he have a brother? Per chance? I may be a cousin or something."

"Maybe. But I highly doubt it. You're too much like our mother. Strong, brave and cunning."

"That's our mom? Snow?"

"Yes. She's incredible. Purest heart hazel eyes, hair as dark as midnight."

"Like yours?"

"Like I said. I'm her in male form."

"So the only aspect I have of our parents is my eyes? And personality?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"What about our father?"

"A strong and courageous man. I always wanted to be like him. I'm nothing compared to him though. He's so brave, a king. I'm just a prince."

Chelsea rested her hand on Killian's.

"A prince who's working with the most notorious pirate known to man. A prince who can find out information in a matter of hours when the best researchers in the land take months."

Killian smiled at Chelsea and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you."

Chelsea smiled and squeezed back.

"No problem. Now c'mon. We've got a temple to find."

Chelsea stood up and grabbed Killian's hand dragging him up off the floor with her. Killian offered his arm and Chelsea gave him a quizzical look.

"You need practice. You are a princess after all."

Chelsea smiled a dazzling smile fit for a princess and put her arm through his, link them and her hand resting on the wrist of his arm. Together they walked out of the inn to join the rest of the crew.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again readers! I hope you loved it! I really liked the ending on this one. Anywho, please read and review because I love hearing your thoughts! Here's the next little tidbit: **

"**Waiting for me?"**

"**Shit. You can't do that! What if someone sees?"**

"**Don't worry dearie. No one will know about our little deal."**

"**So you did it then?"**

"**One son available for one dear Captain. Everything has worked out."**

"**Good. So what do you want in return?"**

"**Let's just say…I'm invested in your future."**


	19. Cold Emotions

Chelsea:

Chelsea took a deep breath of the forest trails around her as she and the crew began to make their way towards the temple. They had left in the night, not wanting anyone to follow. Chelsea had asked around about the temple portraying a tourist looking for some mythological history. It was common in Linkson City for tourists to appear so it was the ultimate disguise. Most of the civilians warned her to stay away. They claimed it as dangerous and that she'd never make it all alive.

All the more reason she needed to find out more. Around the moment she gave up hope…_she_ showed up. An old hag with a cart selling toys the town square. She had heard that Chelsea was looking for the temple and information on it. So she called her over.

Chelsea knew it was a disguise the minute she saw it. She didn't know who was hiding themselves, but none the less she knew it wasn't an old woman. But she played along anyway.

"_Hello lovely. Pleasure to see you. Heard you'd been looking for the temple. Heard you'd been wantin to kno things. Missy can help you. Missy kno things."_

_Chelsea quirked an eyebrow at the insanity pouring off of the woman. _

"_Yes! You see I'm new here and I heard about this temple! I'm a bit of a history buff you see. Do you know anything?"_

_The old woman smiled. "Missy knows much. Missy tell you. Missy inform you. The temple be big and filled with traps and creatures of horror. You must heed and be careful young one. Careful indeed. Some say it'd be cursed. But it isn't. It just be protected."_

"_What kind of creatures?"_

"_Big, with many teeth, eyes that glow red, claws that can pierce the flesh with a little tap."_

"_Anything else?'"_

"_Wings that beat, screeches which destroy ears…"_

"_Traps? What about those?"_

"_I kno not everything."_

"_Of course. Sorry this just all sounds so interesting!"_

"_Before you go…make sure you have all of the required elements to enter."_

Chelsea didn't know what the required elements were. She knew that Emma would know or at least have an idea but they weren't on speaking terms.

So she had told Killian who in return had told Emma. And that had led the team to their current situation. Walking through the forest.

The breeze was soft, with a hint of cold and it brushed Chelsea's face, almost in a way embracing her.

The earth crunched beneath her feet and the wind blew through the grass causing a melodic sound. This place was enchanted, Chelsea could feel it. Magic thrummed through the air and Chelsea could feel her veins pulse and pump something through them.

"Crew! Let's settle here for the night. Set up camp. We'll venture out tomorrow."

The crew dropped their bags of cooking items and necessities needed for camping. Some of them immediately started to prepare the captain's tent and others prepared the fire pit.

Chelsea threw off the backpack she had and tossed it onto the dirt ground. The sky had gotten dark she noticed. Someone would have to take first watch soon. Chelsea gulped and took a deep breath. She'd been neglecting the meeting for a while now and she knew, she sensed he'd be coming tonight.

"I'll take first watch."

Emma turned and glared at Chelsea. "Fine. Men let's get some food and sleep."

Chelsea watched the others as they headed to the fire and ate the grub Mum pulled up. About two hours later the crew finally had dozed off around the fire and Chelsea looked over her shoulder as she leaned against a tree just to check they were out.

Everyone was asleep including Killian and Emma.

_Good. That makes this easier. _

Chelsea waded out far away from camp to avoid anyone hearing about her plan. She looked at the stars and hoped with her might that he didn't show. Chelsea waited for around twenty minutes. Looked like he wasn't coming.

"Thank goodness."

Chelsea turned around and jumped back at the golden man in front of her.

"Waiting for me?"

Chelsea stared long and hard at the crocodile in front of her. She really hated Rumplestlikin. He was an unsavory character who always loved making deals and had a ridiculous agenda which you never knew about but hoped it would be in your favour.

"Shit. You can't do that! What if someone sees?"

"Don't worry dearie. No one will know about our little deal."

Right. The deal. The deal that would either make or break everything Chelsea has.

"So you did it then?"

"One son available for one dear Captain. Everything has worked out."

Chelsea let out a breath she had been holding in.

"Good. So what do you want in return?"

The problem with making deals with Rumplestlikin is that you never knew the price you'd have to make. Chelsea had heard about some of the deals in the past he had made and some of the prices the people paid. Chelsea would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of the price.

"Let's just say…I'm invested in your future."

Chelsea's eyes became wide as she stared at the gold man in shock.

"What?"

He smiled a Cheshire grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"You dearie are the product of troooo lawve."

Chelsea's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Your parents. Prince Charming and Snow White. But you knew that didn't you?"

Chelsea slowly nodded.

"I thought so. And because of this revelation you have something special in you. You've experienced it yes? Felt it?"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Your magic dearie. The stuff that makes you powerful."

Chelsea's eyes widened. "I have magic?"

"Yes dearie. It's the power the thrums in your veins and tingles when something is going to happen. You're practically radiating true love off of you."

"That's impossible."

"The broken hearted always underestimate themselves. It is rather unfortunate."

"I don't have time for your riddles. I've got to get back."

"Ah yes to your dear brother Killian. Have you told him of our deal? Of course not. You can't."

Chelsea slowly turned around to face the crocodile. "You're the one who chose the deal to be like this. I only agreed because it was easier for me not to tell. Speaking of which…why did you want this a secret."

"Let's just say your parents aren't too fond of me and what I do."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. Of course not. This was Rumplestilskin. But her parents didn't like him…he knew her parents?

"What do you know of my parents?"

Rumplestlikin rolled his eyes at sat down on a rock.

"Oh the usual. True loves, will always find the other, a gracious queen, a wise king, proud parents. Things like that."

Chelsea sighed and hung her head. Her parents sounded perfect.

"Oh don't cry dearie. It's not your fault you have powerful magic and that witch wanted it all for herself. You were just a babe. Didn't stand a chance."

Chelsea pushed the hair out of her face and focused on the crocodile's form. It wasn't the fact that she was stolen that bothered her, it was the fact that her parents didn't come after her. All of her life, Chelsea figured her parents were weak, old and didn't have the ability. She never thought they could be royalty. And to know that now, how could she ever forgive people who had the resources to free her in an instant?

"I've got to go." With that Chelsea turned and ran into the forest, away from Rumplestlikin, with tears beginning to burn down her face. Was she not worth it? Had they never wanted her? Had they wanted a boy instead?

Chelsea burst forth from the forest, panting, tears streaming down her face, as she tried to muffle her cries so they couldn't be heard. Nothing like having the crew thinking she was a pansy.

With a deep breath and a final wipe of her tears, Chelsea strode over to Killian's tent and told him to take over watch. She had done her duty for the night.

Killian:

Killian groaned as he heard someone open the tent flaps.

"Bloody hell. Who is this?"

"It's me."

Ah that voice. That sultry voice of the vixen that Killian was falling or fallen (he still wasn't sure) in love with. Of course telling her would result in her running away as Milah had done and stealing all his money. She was a pirate.

But Killian didn't think Emma was that kind of woman. No definitely not. She wouldn't leave someone out to dry, she had that done to herself too many times.

She was a one of a kind. Killian could certainly tell but was she in love with him? He couldn't tell. She was such an open book yet it was hard to read her idea on him. Probably because she read him too well.

Alas, Killian moved to the side to let Emma come beside him. She slowly lowered herself down and he turned over to face her.

"I can't sleep."

Killian sighed as he breathed in Emma's scent of lavender and her breath mingled with his. _She was so close. _It was the intimate moments like this that got to Killian. The fact that she, a feared pirate captain, could have such vulnerability with her, a sweetness, _a softness, _in her presence when it was just him and her, made Killian's heart beat faster.

But for the both of them, the best thing was to let it be a fling. Pure sex. They hadn't made love, though by god Killian wanted to, but simple sex was safer. No strings attached was better.

If Pinocchio could see him now.

Emma snuggled in closer. Was that rum he smelled on her? Probably which most likely meant she wasn't sober. He wondered if that meant she drank whenever she fought someone she cared about. Only one person fit that bill and that was Chelsea.

"Killian."

Killian groaned as Emma started placing butterfly kisses on his neck. Him though being a gentleman refused Emma's advances. She pouted looking at him with big green eyes. She was definitely drunk.

"I won't take you when you won't remember lass. I'd rather have you remember screaming my name."

Emma nodded and snuggled into Killian, while nuzzling his neck. He sighed and buried his nose into her hair. The lavender scent soon clogged his senses and Killian became overwhelmed with the desire to sleep.

She was an addiction that he couldn't get over. But he had too because this…what they had…was unhealthy. It was toxic…_dangerous._

Killian became ridged and slowly untangled himself from the sleeping swan whose hair glowed like a halo. He got up and opened the flap to the tent only to run straight into Chelsea.

She looked at him curiously and he ushered out of the tent quietly hoping not to wake Emma.

"What's wrong?"

Killian looked at Chelsea with a curious glance.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your anxious. I can…._I can feel it_."

Killian grabbed Chelsea by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You can read my mind and feel my emotions?"

"The connection must be growing."

"Is anything else different?"

"No. Do you sense my emotions? Can you tell what I am feeling?"

Killian shut his eyes and tried to grasp on to something. He tried to probe Chelsea's mind to see if he could sense anything. Then an impact of fear rolled over him. It wasn't his own because he wasn't afraid of anything. His eyes flashed open and stared at Chelsea's own blue seas looking for fear and he found it.

"Yeah. I saw…I felt it."

"What?"

"Fear."

Killian saw a flash of terror go through Chelsea's eyes but it disappeared quickly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do. Chelsea…what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Chelsea…"

"I can't tell you!"

Killian shoved Chelsea away from him, as if her skin burned. He stared at her hard, anger becoming evident in his eyes. He wasn't about to let this go…not when Chelsea had done something unimaginable. Killian dove into her mind, to try and read her thoughts, but she put up a wall, blocking him out. Killian hit her further, attacking again and again to her mind. He was furious, his emotions gaining control.

Chelsea fell to the ground, her mind becoming overwhelmed. Killian wanted to stop but he couldn't, he had to see…to know what Chelsea had done.

But instead he was thrown back, slamming against a wall and falling to the ground. It hurt, and his vision was blurry. He slowly grasped at the ground, pushing himself up.

She was glowing. White. With some sort of shield around her. She ran to him, kneeled down. Words were spoken but Killian couldn't hear them. Everything was fuzzy and nothing was making sense anymore.

All he heard was his named being yelled in the distance.

Chelsea:

Chelsea screamed when Killian hit the wall and down to the ground. She ran over shaking him, calling him.

"KILLIAN!"

He had blood dripping down his head, a deep cut setting in. He was fading. Fast. Chelsea scrambled, ripping of a piece of her shirt in the process and tying it around his head. She then dragged him to her tent and laid him down praying that no one heard the scream.

Panicking and letting her emotions take control, her worry for the unconscious body and her brother's dead act, magic began to flow through Chelsea's veins and take over. Soon, a bright light flashed and Chelsea collapsed as Killian shot up gasping for air.

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been busy and had the worst writer's block ever! Bu8t I'm back in the game, though with a bit of blockage still, I will finish A Prince and A Pirate by the end of the summer. As usual read and review and here's the tidbit for the next chapter:

"**How do we enter this sacred place exactly?"**

"**By taking the elements and a sacrifice."**

Stay calm and ship Captain Swan

Fungumunguss


	20. Revelation

**A/N: Lots of Captain Swan in this chapter! I feel as if I've been neglecting them a bit too much. Also, for those who are wondering if Killian has magic well, if he has a magical connection with his sister…I'd say there is a good chance he has magic himself. But of course, all magic comes with a price. ;) Enjoy! **

Emma:

Emma awoke to warm sheets but still felt cold. She snuggled further into the made up bed but still felt and absence of something.

_Strange. _

She reached over and patted the side beside her and found it to be empty. She began to sit up but fell straight back to the bed as her head began to pound.

"Bloody hell."

She clutched her head and willed the pain to go away. No such luck.

"Well that's a bitch. What did I do last night?"

As Emma wracked her brain trying to concur the faded memories of the previous night she heard Killian shout something. Emma's head shot up and she booked it out of the tent, stumbling as she tried to gain her bearings on land. She laughed at the idea. Usually people need to gain balance on boats and she needed it on land. How ironic.

But never mind that. Something was going on, with her crew, in her camp, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. With that in mind she stormed over to the tent where the noise was coming from. She ripped open the flap and saw Killian holding Chelsea in his arms shaking her.

Her heart stopped. Chelsea was pale but had a very faint glow around her. Emma dropped to her knees, her mind immediately clear.

"Killian…what happened?"

"I…I…I don't know. One minute we're arguing and fighting…the next she's on the floor losing life fast. It's faint…but it's there."

Emma crawled over to them and put her hand to Chelsea's forhead.

"Shes alive for sure but you're right. She's losing life fast. We've got to get moving now."

"But your argument…"

"Can wait. I'm not losing my best friend…_my sister_. Not to some stupid, silly argument."

Emma got up and hurried out of the tent. "MEN WE ARE LEAVING NOW! PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND LET'S MOVE!"

With that, Emma rushed back to the tent and leaned over Killian to grab her maps. "We're heading out. Grab Chelsea and carry her."

"Are you sure? She might not be safe with us."

"It'd be worse having her alone in this forest."

"But the crew…"

"Hate Chelsea and would jump at any chance to murder her."

"Ah."

"Let's go."

Emma brushed past Killian who picked up Chelsea in a bridal carry. As soon as the exited the tent the crew was packing but turned around to face the trio.

"GET MOVING THE LOT OF YOU OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

The crew busied themselves immediately not wanting to deal with the wrath of their captain. Emma moved throughout the camp quickly, checking and making sure everything was in order. In about twenty minutes, the crew was ready to go with everything packed up.

"Let's go."

* * *

They headed out, moving further into the forest trails. Emma was in the front reading the map she had created and scanning it and the forest to make sure they were on the right track. Every once in a while she would flick her eyes back to see Killian and Chelsea way at the end. He'd look up at her with those captivating eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

Chelsea wasn't improving.

Emma couldn't help but let the fear begin to set in. What if they didn't make it? What if she didn't get her revenge? What would happen to Chelsea?

She shook her head. Dwelling on fear was never a good thing. Emma began to subconsciously rub the necklace on her neck. But as soon as she did she heard something. Emma rose up her hand and halted her crew behind her. She looked around with wary eyes trying to spot of hear something amiss.

Nothing. She must have just imagined it. Emma slowly lowered her hand down, cautiously. She took one step forward and heard rustling in the trees around her again. She slowly put the map away and put her hand on her sword handle while putting her hook out, ready for an attack. She heard her crew begin to do the same.

"Men, protect Chelsea at whatever costs."

She heard grunts and mumbles meaning her crew agreed. Good. This made things a tad bit easier. Emma lowered herself to the forest floor getting ready to pounce on the person who decided to face Captain Hook's wrath.

As the rustling grew louder, Emma's smile grew bigger. She hadn't had a good solid fight in how long?

Finally a shadow emerged from the trees and Emma lunged with a fierce battle cry and her sword up in the air ready to slice the victim in half.

But she was stopped in mid-air. Emma gasped and looked all around and seeing herself, unable to move, _up in the air_. Emma struggled against her invisible bonds but with no avail. Her crew went to her aid, but were thrown back, unable to reach her.

Out of the forest emerged an old woman (the same woman with the toy cart that Chelsea had met earlier. The crew and Emma and Killian didn't know that though).

She approached Emma, who was suspended in the air with a face of rage, and lowered her down till Emma and her were eye to eye.

"Are you going to behave?"

"I was acting accordingly." Emma seethed.

"Tsk tsk. No way should a lady behave. You ought to learn some manners."

Steam billowed out of Emma's ears and she grew angrier by the second. "I am not a lady."

"No that's right. You're a pirate. But not just any pirate. The infamous Captain Hook. What happened to your hand exactly Emma Swan?"

Emma gritted her teeth. Until it hit her. This woman just confessed to her whole crew her identity. Now everyone knew who Captain Hook truly is. A poor girl abandoned by her mother because she didn't fit in.

"Don't worry dear. They can't hear you. It's simply you and me."

"What do you want from me."

"Nothing sweet dearest. Just making sure someone kept up their end of the deal."

She walked past Emma and headed over to Chelsea and Killian.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Or what dearie? You'll kill me?"

Dearie…Emma recognized that word…who said that word? Wait a second…

"Rumplestlikin?"

"The one and only."

The old lady had a swirl of fog go around her and once it disappeared, in her place stood none other than Emma's retched crocodile. The gold man sparkled in the sun streaks that came through the forest's trees. He had that creepy vibe that he gave off, and a smell of something rotten yet lovely lingered around him and the air near him. Emma swallowed the bile that began to creep up her throat.

Why was he here? The man who ruined her life in a process of years. Fake promises and horrible memories came rushing back at Emma. The pain of Baelfire came crashing down on her. The abandonment, the loss of Henry, her mother, her father, everything.

And for the first time in Emma Swan's life, she let the tears fall freely.

* * *

Killian:

Killian could hear something. Crying in fact. He hadn't heard crying in a long time. Usually, when some was crying it was because they were a villager who didn't have enough. So the solution was to give them enough of what they needed. It worked every time. And Killian never felt guilty.

But this crying, it was different. The pulled on Killian's heartstrings. He ached, he hurt, _he felt pain. _And it was weird and odd and he wanted it gone. He didn't like this feeling. He tried to move his head but it was stuck. Killian had to see though who was crying. He needed them to stop so he wouldn't hear the pain of their sadness. He was never a good person with pain. After much force, Killian's head ripped from its place with a loud yell from his vocal chords. His head was free.

He looked down at Chelsea and saw her breathing had grown just a bit. He searched her mind to see if she was there.

_Killian?_

A very faint voice floated into his thoughts.

_Chelsea! Are you alright? _

_Killian…what's going on?_

_You're unconscious. _

_I'm what?_

_You got knocked out. I don't know how. But after we were fighting something happened and you fell. _

_My magic._

_Your what?!_

_I have magic Killian. It's hard to control. I just learned I had it. _

_Chelsea…this is…_

_Awful? Terrible? _

_I was going to say amazing but clearly you don't think the same. _

_I can'.t Where's Emma? _

_She's in front of the crew. None of us can move though, and I can't see her._

Killian heard voices, Emma's and someone else's. He heard the crying stop and the voices became hushed.

_Do you know who she's talking to? _

_No. Sounds abnormal though._

_Oh no._

Killian felt a flash of fear course throughout Chelsea's entire body.

_What? _

_Oh no! _

Terror began to sink into Killian's body. What was going on?

_I need to get there. Killian can you get us there? _

_I can't move! _

_I NEED TO GET THERE. HE'S GOING TO RUIN EVERYHTING!_

_What's going to get ruined? Who?_

_This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

_CHELSEA WHAT IS GOING ON!_

_I…I did something terrible._

_What?_

_I made have made a deal with the devil. _

* * *

Emma let the tears fall freely, taking control. Her body wracked against itself. All she could see was pain. Intense, incredible, emotional pain. She was blind. She couldn't see.

"Oh enough of the tears dearie! You should be happy. After all you are getting what you wanted."

That cause Emma to snap out of reverie.

"What?"

"Well, a little bird wanted to make a deal with me to make you happy. And well I simply can't refuse a tempting offer such as that."

"What deal?"

"Oh nothing special. Just for you to get your son back."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh you didn't know? Yes, your dear comrade called upon me to make me an offer I simply couldn't refuse."

Emma felt anger begin to rise into her throat but she was to shocked to act on it.

"Who…?"

"None other than your lovely friend dear Chelsea Smee. Intriguing one she is. Being the product of true love and all. And she will be key in getting what you seek to destroy…well me."

"You knew?"

"I haven't lived over thousands of years to know every murder plot in the book. And well, I've had a keen interest in those stones since there is a possibility it can kill me."

"Smee?"

"Yes, yes. Smee. Didn't I say that already?"

Emma stumbled back and sat on a rock. Chelsea made a deal with the crocodile to get her, her son back? It was stupid! It was idiotic! It was…so fucking noble. Emma shook her head and put it in her hands. God! She was so angry with Chelsea! But at the same time…she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

Chelsea had gone behind her back, had betrayed her in the worst way possible by fraternising with the enemy…and yet Emma couldn't find it in herself to hate her.

Because she understood why Chelsea did it. Chelsea knew Emma wanted nothing but her son and she figured she'd get revenge along the way but it would destroy Emma in the process, Chelsea had told her that countless times.

So Chelsea did what she did best. She meddled all to save Emma's soul for the price of her own. Cause the only thing the devil ever wants is your soul because that's usually what people value most.

Emma shook her head and took a deep breath.

"How about you and I make a deal dearie."

Emma's head shot up. Just because she wasn't going to murder the crocodile at the moment didn't mean she wanted to be near it.

"As if I'd ever do that."

"I'd think it'd be in your favor."

"Doubt it."

"How bout I tell you about it and then you can decide for yourself."

Emma rolled her eyes. Yes she was acting petty but at the moment she could care less. She just wanted to find her son and go anywhere but where she was right now.

"Fine."

"Wonderful! I know where your son is and I can tell you where he is if you do a little something for me."

"What could that possibly be."

"You see your son is with the Evil Queen. She seems to have claimed him as her own."

Emma's eyes widened. No fucking way was that possible. She had just been with the Queen over a few months ago. The Queen had sponsored her. Given her the Jolly Roger to trade with Jack, provided weapons and ammo for the canons, the basic necessities good grief the woman even invited her to drink! And to know that her son was under her nose the whole time…

"That bitch!"

Rumplestlikin giggled and Emma shot a death glare at him which he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Why tell me this crocodile?"

"Because dearie, we have a common goal. Destroy the Evil Queen and watch her burn."

* * *

Killian struggled to remove himself from his invisible bondage. With Chelsea being dead weight in his arms, and his inability to actually move, he was in quite a pickle.

"Bloody hell."

Killian tugged and tugged against the strains till he finally felt them begin to loosen.

_Killian?_

_Yes?_

_I'm scared._

_Why?_

_Because of what Emma will do. I…I betrayed her Killian. I did the worst thing possible._

Killian had heard Chelsea tell him all of what she did. The deal with Rumplestlikin, what she was afraid of for Emma and most importantly, Emma's background. She told him about Emma's mother, her father, and Baelfire. So Killian knew everything about Emma. And it was so much worse than he thought. But it made him realize that they were both broken people. Maybe just maybe they could fix each other.

In the meantime though…he had to comfort his sister.

_I'm sure she'll understand. _

Killian felt Chelsea scoff.

_Puh lease. This is Emma. We both know that's never going to happen. _

Killian sighed. It was true. Emma would make a big deal about it. she'd feel betrayed and hurt. No actually. She wouldn't. Emma isn't someone to dwell on mistakes. She is always looking forward, or at least trying to.

And that was what was so incredible about Emma. She tried not to let anything get her down. She was so strong and so full of light and she didn't even know it.

_Killian stop fantasying about Emma and FOCUS! We need to get out of here! _

_I know. I know. I'm trying!_

_Let me help. _

_Chelsea…you can't move._

_Just…trust me okay?_

_Okay. _

Killian immediately felt warm and tingly and he sensed something radiating from inside if him. Wait a second. It wasn't him anything was coming from. It was Chelsea.

He looked at her and saw her glow start to get brighter and brighter by the second. Soon it was so bright that Killian had to shut his eyes because he was being blinded. Soon the weight in his arms disappeared and he slowly opened his eyes to find Chelsea floating in mid-air, glowing a brilliant white and her pupils and irises disappearing becoming white as well.

"Chelsea."

She slowly turned away from him and began walking, in air, towards the others. The closer she got to Emma and Rumplestlikin, the crew unfroze and found themselves mobile again. But Killian couldn't even communicate as he simply stared at Chelsea. Then he realized her hand was up and was glowing brighter than her own body.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Emma simply stared at Rumplestlikin wondering what he could possibly be up to.

"What does she have that you want?"

"She has a woman. Belle."

Emma's eyes perked up at this. She knew a Belle.

"Brown hair, blue eyes? Loves to read?"

"Yes her. You've met her?"

"Yeah. She's a friend."

"Looks like we have more in common than we believed."

Emma shiver ed at the thought. Her enemy and her being similar? How vulgar.

"What about Belle and the Queen?"

"belle was working at the Charming castly. Your lover's castle when she disappeared. Through my contacts I learned she was kidnapped by the Queen. She doesn't know that I know which gives us the advantage."

"Us? Why would I do this for you?"

"Because I could destroy your lover boy in an instant dearie and have no issue whatsoever. So this is in your best interest. Plus as a bonus you get your son. Do we have a deal?"

Emma took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "On one occasion."

"What?"

"You help me get those stones. I know you know how to get them. You want me to help you…_you will tell me._"

"Still searching for my destruction dearie?"

"No. That's been put on hold for now. I'll need those to kill the Queen."

Rumplestlikin smiled and evil smile and nodded. "Whatever you need."

"then we have an – "

Before Emma could finish, Chelsea burst through the trees and began firing something at the crocodile. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood and clutched at his throat tyring to grab a breath. Chelsea moved closer to him and picked him up and threw him, quite far.

"CHELSEA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Stopping him."

"He didn't do anything!"

Chelsea turned to face Emma and Emma gasped. Chelsea wasn't Chelsea she was…well Emma didn't know what she was.

"Chelsea?"

Killian then appeared and burst through the forest to where Emma and Rumplestlikin were. He looked around feverishly trying to take in all of what was occurring.

"Killian."

Emma saw Killian turn to face her, worry in his eyes. ""We have to stop her."

"Don't worry dearies. I've got it."

Emma watched as Rumplestlikin created pushed Chelsea back into a tree and she collapsed on the ground into a crumpled mess.

Killian immediately ran over to Chelsea's side.

"She's okay. She's going to be okay." He said as he checked her pulse point.

Emma let go of a breath she was holding. That had been…intense. Dear God what was this all coming to? Now she's making deals with the person she hates, and her best friend betrayed her. Goodness it had been one hell of a day.

"What was the deal she made with to crocodile?"

"Ah yes. Well I would help you find your son."

"In exchange for what exactly?"

"I'm simply invested in her future dearie. She's quite…_unique_."

Emma narrowed her eyes and tried to read his posture, his face, just him to see if he was lying. He wasn't, and that was disturbing to Emma. He wanted Chelsea. But why?

"Still blind as to what Chelsea is? You'll find out soon enough. Anywho those stones which you desire…just keep walking straight till you reach the temple. You don't really need anything considering the elements are basically around you so just pick up some earth, rock, grab a pail of water and let air enter the temple by holding the doors open."

"What about fire and ice?"

"You've already got that."

"People right? Who?"

"You know. You're simply too blind to see it. Fire and ice. Isn't that a _lovely_ combination."

"So that's all we need to enter that sacred place?"

"Well, that and a sacrifice."

"So just kill an animal."

"Not quite."

"_What then?"_

Rumplestlikin's vision turned to face a crumpled Chelsea on the ground.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am serious. Quite."

"I'm not sacrificing her."

"Well then you won't get those stones. You have to sacrifice something you love dearie. So who will it be? The best friend? Or the lover?"

And with that Rumplestlikin disappeared into thin air in a puff of purple smoke leaving a bewildered Emma.

* * *

Killian had watched the whole exchange between Emma and Rumplestlikin. He was worried. He looked up and noticed it was night time. Time to set up camp. He gently laid Chelsea and walked over to Emma who seemed to be in shock. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Emma?"

No response.

"It's getting dark. We need to set up camp. We'll continue tomorrow."

She shook herself out of the daze and faced Killian and nodded. Killian sighed as he looked into her green, emerald eyes. She was confused. It was obvious. She didn't know what to do. Maybe Killian could help. She wasn't exactly the trusting type.

He watched from afar as Emma commanded her crew to set up tent. It was done in about thirty minutes. From there, Killian sat on a log facing the fire as it was officially night now and soon Emma joined him as the rest of the crew slept and Mum was on first watch.

"What's wrong love?"

He knew Emma hated being called that but he couldn't help it. His dad always called his mother love so picked it up. Called all of the women when he was a babe, in the castle, love. They thought he was adorable.

He kept his hand in his lap though and turned to view Emma's profile. She was extremely concentrated on the fire before her.

"Chelsea made a deal with him."

"I know."

"She told you?"

"Aye."

"Why don't I want to murder her? Rip her head off?"

Killian smiled. "Because you understand why and you love her. She's like your sister. And you don't kill family no matter what the situation or how much you want to."

"Who did you want to kill?"

"My parents."

"Why?"

Killian swallowed. Would he tell Emma about Milah? It did seem that tonight was a night of confessions and lies coming to light.

"I was in love with a gypsy. Her name was Milah and she was beautiful."

"What happened? Parents didn't approve?"

"Not exactly. They certainly weren't thrilled, but they figured she could be my true love so they let it slide."

"Then why'd you want them dead?"

"Milah encouraged me to get out more. Explore the world on my own. My parents refused it and then claimed I needed to leave her be because she was a bad influence on me. Those were hard years for my family."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone. She stole my jewels from my vault and ran off with another man. I found her in Agrabah flirting with guards and living a nomadic life."

Killian couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. It hurt so much. His first love rejected him because she didn't like the idea of slowing down and building a life. And it burned him so much.

Emma noticed this and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"For what it's worth, she was a fool."

Killian looked down to see Emma staring at the fire again.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

He chuckled. His typical Swan.

"So what is bothering you?"

"I need a sacrifice to get the elemental stones."

"So just pick an animal."

"It has to be something I love."

Killian gulped and his eyes strayed to where they'd left Chelsea in a tent to recover. The only thing Emma loved in this world was Chelsea. And Killian couldn't watch his own sister, who he just met, who he still had so much more to learn about, die.

"We'll find a way around it. I promise you that."

Killian kissed Emma's head as he said this and joined her into looking at the fire.

"I hope so."

And at this moment, Killian Jones Charming realized that he a prince, had fallen in love with Emma Swan, a pirate. Hook and all.

**A/N: OMG FIFTEEN PAGES THIS CHAPTER TOOK! It was so strange because when I first started this chapter I said "YEAH! LOTS OF CAPTAIN SWAN FEELS!"**

**That didn't really happen as much as I would have liked it to. Ah well. I still love this chapter probably my favourite so far and there's still more to go! Woah what a journey this'll be when were done. As usual the tidbit for next chapter: **

"**YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW DO I PUT UP WITH YOU?"**

"**Well, that's what happens when you HAVE A HEART OF ICE!"**

"**Oh pish posh. Why you two haven't confessed your undying love I'll never know. Goodness you two are sickening."**

"**Oh shut it why don't you?"**

**Read and review and as always stay calm and ship Captain Swan **

**Fungumunguss**

**P.S, I have a Dramione story that I've begun called Halcyon. Check it out! **


	21. Climax

**A/N: Sooooooooo we're in the final bend here! I estimate either one or two more chapters left. So sad! This has been one heck of a story to write and create and I'm excited in the future to later go back and read it. Anyway…onto Chapter 21! **

Emma:

Emma took a deep breath. They had arrived to the Temple of Genetrix Natura. It had been where exactly as the crocodile described. They had walked straight and arrived.

Emma sent men to grab the elements she need. Which brought them to their current state. Standing outside the temple with a pail of water, grass and wheat tied together, and rocks, debating what to do next.

Emma wanted to go by herself, but she didn't trust her crew around Chelsea who was finally awake and breathing. She had a limp, and a bruised face, but nothing a few days couldn't heal. Not that they had a few days.

And besides, Chelsea and Killian would never let Emma go in there by herself.

"So what now?"

Chelsea's voice broke the silent tension that had been building in the open air as they stood in front of a magnificent, gold temple surround by a forest of trees with a stream seeming to come out of the temple and spread into the forest. There was a slight breeze that tickled Emma's face and a heavenly scent filled the air.

"Alright men listen up. I am going in with the prince and Smee. You will stay here and guard. Who knows what is in these forests and what could be searching for the same thing as us. So stay and keep a watchful eye out. Understood?"

There were nods and grunts and that made Emma smile. She turned towards Chelsea and Killian and took a deep breath.

"Let's pack up and get going. Who knows how long this will take."

Killian nodded and began to grab the needed elements.

"What about that sacrifice?"

Emma turned to face Chelsea and stared at those blue eyes that matched Killian's perfectly. It was still a hard concept to understand that they were brother and sister, but Emma wasn't one to dwell on things that didn't involve her. It still was startling to see his eyes on her face though as those eyes made Emma's knees go weak every time.

"I'm not sure."

"Emma…you've wanted this for a long time. I'll help you. You know I will."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I know. But I owe you."

"To give up your life? I could just go find the queen on my own. Without these stones."

"You and I both know that is a ridiculous option. If getting you what you want means…sacrificing myself. I'll do it. This is for you, getting your son back."

"And your family?"

"Will survive without me. They've been doing it for years."

"Chelsea you need the chance…"

"No. I don't. You need to get your son back from that woman. Promise me that whatever happens in there…you'll do anything to get back to your son."

Emma gulped and looked Chelsea in the eye. "I promise."

Chelsea nodded and quickly gave Emma a hug.

"I'll always love you Emma."

Emma nodded, unable to say anything back.

"Captain and Chelsea! Are you coming?"

The girls pulled back, looking at one another, tears beginning to form in the other's eyes.

"Yeah, we're coming." said Chelsea as she began to head over to where Killian was at the entrance of the temple. Emma watched Chelsea run up to Killian and saw them converse in a silent way. The connection. That made Emma think of what Killian would do if Chelsea died. He'd be devastated.

And despite what Emma tried so hard to hide, to refuse, she believed herself to be letting feelings grow for Killian. His eyes, his laugh, his manners, his will, just…him.

There was no chance she was in love with him, of that she was certain. And he would never be interested in her, the infamous pirate captain. She was the villain in every fairytale. And he was the prince who swept the princess off her feet. And Emma was certainly no princess.

And even if they did get together…which they weren't going to ever, she couldn't live that royal life. She tried being the lady her mother always wanted…but she can't be held down. The sea is Emma's blood, as her father once said to her.

"_You can never be tied down Emma. The sea calls you, a lone soul for another. It calms you…it helps to break that icy heart of yours. It offers companionship when you need it most. You're a lost soul Emma Swan…but you'll find your way." _

Emma wondered if this is what her father meant by "finding her way." Searching and chasing after revenge. And fighting for her son. Was this her path? Had she always been destined for this road?

Probably not. Knowing her she probably screwed up somewhere along the way and this was karma coming back to get her.

It didn't matter anyway because in no way was her future destined to be with Killian's despite what that prophecy had said not so long ago. Emma just couldn't believe something like that. It was such an absurd though! Such a…fairytale.

Killian probably had millions of women waiting for him back home. Women more beautiful, richer, and more ladylike that would be perfect for him. Not some pirate.

Emma sighed and headed over to the entrance to the temple, where Killian and Chelsea waited.

…

Killian:

Killian took a deep breath as he stared at the solid gold doors to the temple. He faintly outlined the design on the door with one hand while the other was crossed underneath his other elbow. He concentrated, his hand moving away from the door to scratch his chin. Rather than hitting smooth skin though, it hit fuzz. Quite a bit of fuzz.

Killian knew he had been growing out his chin hair but he didn't believe it to be that much. In fact, now that he thought about it, his appearance had change completely.

He was positive he was taller, and he had the facial hair. His hair had grown out a bit too but his hair always took so long to grow so it wasn't that long but still, it had grown enough to be noticeable.

His clothing had changed too. Yes he still had the red jacket but it had been torn, several times, and turned into a completely different jacket, curiosity of Emma. He knew he didn't look a prince anymore. What his parents will say when they seem him? Killian really didn't care. Because they had hidden the fact he had a sister. They had no right to be angry. None at all. His eyes were still that penetrating blue though. That would certainly never change.

Killian pulled his hands through his hair, noting how greasy it was. He needed to bathe.

"Killian."

Killian turned around to see Chelsea coming up the steps towards him.

_Chelsea?_

_Here. You okay? You seemed lost._

_I'm fine. Just thinking about how different everything's become. _

_I bet. You certainly don't look that same. You look older, more mature. _

_You think?_

_Definitely. _

_Maybe Mom and Dad will take me more seriously then. _

_What about the King and Queen?_

_Our parents never let me leave the castle for leisure if they did, one of them was always escorting me. They referred to it as family time. I called it being on a leash. _

_Over protective parents for…how old are you? _

_Twenty three._

_Wow. That's…_

_Completely an immature and irresponsible decision?_

_Sure. We'll go with that._

_I just. I never understood it you know?_

_Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. Or you know. You could just ask them. _

_And have then chop off my head? No thank you._

_You're judging them before giving them a chance. They're your parents Killian. I'm sure they had good intentions. _

_And you being kept away? _

_I'm not sure about that so much. We'll see. _

_Why aren't we talking to each other face to face? _

_I…I don't know. I guess the connection just makes us…well connect instead of actually conversing face to face._

"Well I'm done using the connection for now. It does take a bit of a toll."

"I can't argue there. It hurts my brain after a while."

Killian nodded and the noticed Emma coming up to them.

"Ready to go?"

The pair nodded and Emma strode forth and opened the doors. Immediately a breeze drifted inside the temple.

"Well we've got air covered."

The trio peeked inside the temple before actually entering. It was pitch black except the faint light that glowed at the end. But the light was far off, extremely far.

"I guess we go to the light at the end of the tunnel."

Killian picked up the pail of water, and the rocks, and the grass/wheat and looked over at Emma to see if she was ready to head on in.

Emma herself took a deep breath and moved into the temple with Killian and Chelsea following behind.

…

Chelsea:

Chelsea's head hurt. It had been a dull ache outside but now the ache was growing into a pounding in her head. She clutched it, begging the pain to disappear. It faded, but just a bit. It was dull enough to let her at as if it wasn't there. Chelsea refused to make more of it. She had more important things to worry about.

The hall was pitch black with no light. It had a cold breeze that seemed to cling to your skin. It was depressing and Cheslea hated the feeling. There was no light here, no love.

It was as if nothing was supposed to exist here. Only things that made you miserable. Chelsea shook the feeling away and slowly entered the temple.

Immediately, as if recognizing a friend, two torches lit up, gold flames ablaze. The further Chelsea moved into the temple, the more torches lit up.

And it didn't work this way for Killian and Emma who were ahead of her by a few paces. They slowed down though when they realized Chelsea was producing light.

"Is that you Chelsea?"

"No. I have no idea why the light up for me."

"Must be the magic you have."

"You think so?"

"It seems to be the only explanation. That or it somehow recognizes you."

"Recognizes me? How can it? I've never been here before."

"It wouldn't recognize you Chelsea, it would recognize your magic."

Chelsea turned to face Killian who had brought on a whole new light to the situation.

"So you're saying that because of the magic that I possess…the temple…obeys me?"

"Not obeys. Recognizes and welcomes. In the _Fates_ book, it mentioned that Mother Nature was the founder of magic. She created it to be pure and to gift those who needed and deserved good things.. But with all magic comes a price. With good magic came bad. It destroyed homes, lives and manipulated. It was like disease spreading through the world like wildfire."

"People began to hunt those who had magic, good or bad. Mother Nature, seeing that her creation was being destroyed, created a safe haven, this temple, to hide those who had magic in them. It was a last effort to show save her gift. But later she realized it was a curse and she restored balance to the world."

"My guess is that it sees Chelsea has having magic, but also in trouble."

"How am I in trouble?"

"We don't know. You seem fine. Do you feel fine?"

Chelsea paused for a moment, debating if she should answer truthfully. She decided not to. "I'm fine."

"As much as this is helpful, we've got a lot more ground to cover."

Killian and Chelsea nodded and moved to catch up with Emma. They walked further down the hall/tunnel, their footsteps echoing across the open path and their breathing being the only sound heard.

…

Emma:

Around what seemed to be two hours later the trio was still walking the hall.

"Does this thing never end?"

"I'm sure we will get there soon."

Chelsea froze. "Do you guys hear that?"

Emma and Killian turned to face her, and then strained their ears to hear what she was hearing.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me neither."

"No listen. There's noise."

Emma concentrated really hard and soon she heard a bunch of sounds but they were quiet, faint.

"I hear it!"

"Killian?"

"Aye. I hear it."

Emma looked around but couldn't see anything.

"We need to follow that noise."

And so Emma headed off into the direction the sound was coming. Soon she noticed a door up ahead. It was wooden, with gold carved into it. There was a light peeking out underneath and the noise was evidently behind the door.

Emma looked cautiously back at Killian and Chelsea who both nodded for her to continue. She put her hand on the door, and got her hook up in the air ready for an attack. With that she pushed the door open and began to walk inside.

…

Light blinded them trio immediately. Emma covered her eyes with her hook but that didn't help her situation. All of the sudden, Emma heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Emma slowly lowered her hook and walked in the room, hearing Chelsea and Killian behind her. She gasped at what she saw.

A room decorated in gold and ivory. Marble columns stood tall and proud around the room. It was a hexagonal room, with thrones in each corner. Each section of the corner was a different colour, one to represent the element who sat on that throne. It was a big room, open, and in the middle sat a fountain. But it did not bring out water, it brought out light. Pure, gold light.

And around that fountain were six people. Six _interesting_ people with wine, food, everything needed for a good time.

Emma was dumbfounded, words unable to form.

"I will ask again, who are you?"

The room was silent as anything, no one said a word as they six strangers waited for a response from the trio. But the thing was is that they were all speechless. These people were _far_ from normal as their skin wasn't even a proper colour.

The person who had spoken to Emma was a male, with pale skin, practically white, and platinum blonde hair. The bangs just dusted over his eyes and he had the angles of the highest aristocrat. An angel almost. His eyes were silver and he held his chin up high. He wore a white collared shirt, something Emma had never seen before and gray slacks while being barefoot.

"Glacies leave them be. They are but mere mortals that happened to fall into a bad place. We shall simply let them go."

Glacies turned sharply to face the woman who spoke to him. She had crimson skin with orange eyes that lit up when she spoke. She wore a cherry red dress that clung tightly to her, but was modest, covering the breasts and butt. The sleeves hung loosely, and were off shoulder. Her hair was brown, and fell into waves behind her back and on top of her head laid a copper tiara with a ruby stone in the center point of it.

"Ignis I do not remember asking for you opinion."

"You never do. But you ought to listen."

"You are too compassionate."

"And you are too cold."

The duo stared daggers at one another, as if having a silent conversation with their eyes. Glacies snarled, and Ignis simply laughed a melody, her voice practically twinkling, if that was possible.

A woman with green skin appeared and pushed the two apart. Her hair was brown as well, but a lighter brown, almost dirty blonde but not quite. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown and she was rather plump compared to Ignis who was a stunning being. But this woman obviously had no concern for you could tell she was kind soul and had inner beauty that rivaled the most beautiful. Her skirt was that of a dark forest green silk that sparkled. Her top was grass with a corset of twigs covering it. Her hair was up in a bun and a crown of flowers rested around it.

"Terrae no one wanted you to butt in."

"And you two were going to handle yourselves properly? I think not."

"We would have been fine."

"You two are like children. Never knowing how to act."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh Glacies shut your trap. No one cares."

The man that spoke that time was of an interesting sort. He had chestnut brown skin but black, obsidian eyes. His hair was raven black as well and stretched down to his back. He did not wear a shirt, which showed off his incredible chest (eight pack anyone?). He wore tight, black leather kaprees and had feathers braided into his lush hair.

"Oh sod off Petrae."

Petrae smirked. "Only you would say that."

"Oh dear please. Don't tempt him anymore."

That voice was melodic and came from a woman with pink skin and green hair. Her eyes were green and she wore a short green dress with pink swirls designed into it. And the whole thing sparkled. A lot. She word arm bands of a pearly pink on her wrists and the upper arm. She had a circlet around her head of the same metal as the arm bands with a green gem in the front, hanging down onto her forehead.

"A'ris you know I love you but I cannot have you interfering with my decisions!"

"Petrae get over yourself. I complete you. I make you better."

A scoff was heard in the corner.

"Oh Aqua what do you know?"

A man then appeared from behind the fountain with blue skin of lapis lazuli and blue eyes of a pale turquoise. His hair was short, spiked, and seemed to be a mixture of sea foam green, and some pale sky blue. He wore a blue vest with jean shorts and a pair of sneakers.

Emma was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. The group of six seemed to be in their own world, completely ignoring the trio. They moved further into the room, and the six still remained unaware. They seemed to be arguing over something. Well in reality they were all watching Glacies and Ignis arguing.

"I can't believe you'd even think of doing that!"

"How can I not? I thought I was cold?"

"Of course you are! YOU'RE ICE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T "LET LOOSE"."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU AND AQUA GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY A COUPLE WEEKS AGO."

"DOWN AN DIRTY? THAT'S HOW YOU DESCRIBE DANCING?"

"THAT WASN'T DANCING! THAT WAS…WAS…IT WASN'T DANCING!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW DO I PUT UP WITH YOU?"

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN _**YOU HAVE A HEART OF ICE**_!"

"Oh pish posh. Why you two haven't confessed your undying love for each other, I'll never know." said Terrae.

"Oh shut it why don't you?" Glacies and Ignis spoke at the same time. They glared and huffed and turned away from one another.

"Uh guys…we still have mortals to deal with. The six turned and face the trio again.

"Let's just let them out. They'll do no harm."

The rest of the six nodded and began to usher them out the door. Emma growled and tried to be static in her movements.

"Wait. Do you sense that?" said Glacies.

Emma gulped and looked around. She didn't sense anything.

"I do. It's pure…and yet dark." Said terrae as she looked around sniffing the air, trying to sense where it could be coming from.

"Magic of the purest form, yet tainted." spoke Petrae. He began to wander closer to the trio, examining each one closely. Finally he grabbed Chelsea's arm and yanked her from the group and threw her forward.

"This one."

The six came around Chelsea, poking and prodding as if she were a new toy they had just discovered and had yet to be opened.

"Get off of me. Vultures."

"I resent that!" spoke A'ris.

"Watch how you speak to those superior to you." said Glacies.

Emma was beginning to piece together the puzzle of the six. They were the elements…in human or god like form. They considered themselves gods. That would be a weakness of theirs. Vainty at it's finest.

"Look. I'm not here for you to prod and study Smee. I'm here for one thing, and one thing only. The stones."

The six froze and slowly turned their heads to face Emma.

"And what makes you think you're worthy of gaining these…stones?"

Emma gulped. She hadn't thought of that. "I need my son back from someone of pure evil."

"We don't need to hear your petty problems mortal."

"My petty problems? I beg to differ. They aren't petty. They matter. Have you no soul?"

"No Glacies doesn't but I do. Tell me about your boy."

Emma turned to the Ignis and faced her and took a breath and began.

"He left when he was just a babe. Stolen from me by my lover. He had the sweetest, soft brown eyes. His hair was brown, simply wisps upon his head. He was so small, I barely had any time with him. I was called unfit. My piracy led me to be a awful mother. I never even got a chance. And now that my son is with someone who is so evil and despised, I will do anything to get him back."

"A charming tale to be for sure but alas, I have no interest in your…problems. I have my own darling. Like how to rid myself of pesky mortals who interfere when they shouldn't be. I think you need to be taught your place."

Emma began to back up as Ignis began to walk forward, her eyes beginning to light up. In fact the group of six seemed to glow their respective colours and the atmosphere became tense and hot. Emma looked around frantically, trying to figure out a plan of escape. Ignis cackled.

"Sorry sweetheart. There's no escape from people like us. We are powerful. The creators."

"Creators of what?"

"This world."

"No you're not. That's Mother Nature. She created you."

"That old hag? Ha! She's been gone for thousands of years. She doesn't exist. Not anymore."

No wonder the six had gone off the bend. When they were young they must have loved her. She was probably around teaching them to master their powers but now she was gone and they'd become arrogant, believing themselves to be immortal. Where had she gone? What exactly happened?

"Now us six are going to put an end to you meddlesome trio. Say your goodbyes lovelies."

Emma lowered her stance to a crouch. She pulled out her sword and got her hook ready. She heard Killian do the same.

"I'm not going without those stones."

"Then you're fighting a losing battle."

Emma realized now that Rumplestlikin had sent her to her doom. He knew what was waiting in there and knew that Emma and her crew stood little to no chance. Well if she was going down, she was going down with a fight."

"Bring it on."

**A/N: OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS INSANE! And it's only going to get crazier. Next chapter is going to be intense so prepare yourselves readers! Many things are going to happen. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I loved it! Definetly I think the best chapter so far and by far my favourite! Twelve pages! Whoo! What a fun time. **

**And I'm not kidding when I say this story writes itself. It really does. Does anyone else find that happens a lot?**

_**Anyway, your tibit for next chapter: **_

_**The light became brighter and brighter, glowing a beautiful white. A blast occurred, shaking the very foundation of the temple. Someone screamed ande Emma scrambled to get up from the floor, wiping her bloody lip. Then it all went pitch black and a loud, booming voice entered the room and echoed, "WHO GOES THERE?!" **_

**As always read and review. **

**Stay calm and ship Captain Swan**

**Fungumunguss **


End file.
